SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND
by marianclea
Summary: Univers Alternatif. DESTIEL. Deuxième partie. Tout a changé. Des évènements ont conduit nos protagonistes à prendre des directions différentes. Que s'est-il passé entre Dean et Castiel ? Vous le saurez en ouvrant le lien.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages à la série SUPERNATURAL de CARVER and &. Je ne touche aucun droit. Les autres personnages m'appartiennent. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant existé serait fortuite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**De nos jours, quelque part en Irlande ...**

Une voix masculine résonnait dans les escaliers menant au grenier du Manoir Scottfield :

- Ma chérie tu es là ?

- Oui. Je regarde si je trouve de quoi nous déguiser pour le bal costumé de la semaine prochaine... Non mais quelle idée aussi... Ton ami Daniel ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose que "costumes du XIXème de rigueur". Je bénis le ciel d'avoir hérité de cette bâtisse. Avec un peu de chance, je finirai bien par trouver mon bonheur...

- Tu dis cela mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu es heureuse... Depuis le temps que tu voulais y faire un tour dans ce grenier. Te voilà exaucée...

- Je ressens comme une pointe d'ironie là... répondit-elle la tête plongée dans l'obscurité du grenier.

Un rire masculin tout proche lui répondit. Elle se retourna, lampe torche allumée et le vit. Fidèle à lui-même. Malgré les années et les écueils de la vie, elle l'aimait. Toujours. Il avait su résister à son caractère bien trempé. Malgré la douleur, malgré la froideur...Et les enfants nés de leur union étaient un bon compromis des deux et ne manquaient ni de caractère ni de charme.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout cela, trésor, mais avec toi dans les pattes je n'avance pas...

- Ok ok je me rends... Je vais jouer dehors avec les enfants. En cas de problème bip moi !

- C'est cela. N'y compte pas trop quand même. Je ne vais pas me perdre dans un lieu fermé...

- Ca reste à voir !

- DEHORS !

Elle entendit ses pas et son rire s'éloigner. Encore souriante, elle retourna à ses recherches. Son mari n'avait pas tord. Depuis son arrivée dans ce manoir quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était intriguée non plutôt obsédée par ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

Elle avait hérité de ce lieu sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Elle était française sans ascendance étrangère à sa connaissance et elle se retrouvait du jour au lendemain propriétaire d'un manoir. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu d'un notaire irlandais une lettre l'informant de venir pour une lecture testamentaire, elle avait pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie et avait téléphoné à certains de ses amis pour leur faire avouer leur méfait. Et elle s'était rendue compte au final que la dite plaisanterie n'en était point une.

Ayant dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait malgré tout d'une homonymie, elle s'était rendue seule en Irlande à Kilkenny pour l'ouverture du testament de cet homme, un dénommé William BLAKE de SCOTTFIELD. Elle espérait ainsi mettre fin à ce quiproquo. A son arrivée, elle avait été immédiatement été reçue par Sir Thomas. Face à ses difficultés de compréhension, son correspondant avait traduit le document en français pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence et la teneur de ce dernier. Elle lui avait ouvertement dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur... Manifestement non. C'était bien son nom à elle inscrit sur le document. Il avait été authentifié. Avec un arbre généalogique qui plus est... Au bout d'une heure trente, elle était ressortie de l'étude notariale propriétaire d'un domaine de 5 hectares répondant au doux nom de SCOTT FIELD, clefs en main. Elle en était restée sans voix.

A son retour en France, elle avait mis au courant son mari et ils avaient décidé de prendre des congés pour partir à la rencontre de ce nouveau patrimoine. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper et les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas.

Fin juin, ils avaient débarqué avec armes et bagages dans ce pays irlandais. Le comté de Kilkenny. A une quinzaine de kilomètres de la cité, ils s'engagèrent sur un sentier étroit qui les mena aux portes de leur nouveau domaine. Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Lors de sa seconde visite, Sir Thomas lui avait remis toute une liasse de documents dont des photos du domaine mais elle les avait volontairement ignorés voulant se faire une idée par elle-même. Pour le coup, ils étaient restés soufflés par la beauté du lieu. Calme et sérénité se dégageaient du domaine.

Apparemment le parc était bien entretenu. Pas d'extravagance au premier abord. Un jardin japonais se situait quelque part dans ces 5 hectares aux dires de Sir Thomas. Ce qui la rassura quant elle pensait à l'entretien du parc. Elle n'aimait pas le jardinage pour deux sous. Ses voeux étaient comblés. Elle se limiterait au passage de la tondeuse à gazon en été et au ramassage des feuilles à l'automne.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers la demeure. De style victorien, sa façade était sobre. Ses pierres de taille apparentes, ses deux cheminées, son toit recouvert de tuiles rondes dites queue de castor, ses hautes fenêtres en demi ogive. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une photo de carte postale... Rien ne manquait...

Sur sa droite, une dépendance aussi élégante que le corps principal. Résidence du régisseur du domaine deux siècles plus tôt, elle était actuellement inoccupée. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut être s'en servir pour y accueillir leurs amis.

En face une écurie. Il n'y avait plus de chevaux depuis longtemps selon Sir Thomas. Le dernier avait été vendu dix ans plus tôt par le précédent propriétaire. Elle était soulagée. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les chevaux mais depuis qu'elle avait manqué de se tuer lors d'une promenade, elle ne les approchait plus. Au grand désarroi de sa fille...

Les clefs toujours en main, elle rejoignit sa famille devant la porte d'entrée et glissa la clef en fer forgé dans la serrure. Le cliquetis d'ouverture céda et elle poussa la porte.

Elle ouvrit des yeux émerveillés devant le vestibule. Sobre mais élégant. Le parquet sombre était lustré. Le mobilier était résolument moderne mais épousait parfaitement le décor. A gauche, une première porte les menait à une cuisine blanche équipée des dernières technologies. Une seconde porte donnait accès à une réserve. A droite, une porte à double battant ouvrait sur la salle à manger et le salon. Elle était équipée d'une cheminée à l'ancienne et un pan de mur contenait une bibliothèque. Tous les meubles semblaient d'époque et une chaleur diffuse s'en échappait. Face à eux, un escalier menant au premier étage et plus loin une porte ouvrant sur une véranda et le jardin.

Tous excités, ils grimpèrent au premier où ils découvrirent 3 chambres et deux salles de bain. Les enfants s'appropriant déjà la leur. En pénétrant dans la chambre des maîtres elle s'était immédiatement sentie en sécurité. Elle n'avait aucune explication rationnelle et pourtant c'était une évidence. Elle se plaça devant l'une des fenêtres et observa. Une vue dégagée sur les landes irlandaises. Le silence. La paix. Elle était enfin chez elle.

Les premiers jours étaient vite passés entre installation et découverte. Les enfants étaient infatigables et le soir venu ils s'endormaient épuisés et repus.

Puis ils avaient reçu ce courrier de leur ami Daniel qui les invitait à se joindre à eux à un bal costumé qui se tiendrait le 14 juillet. Connaissant le goût de leur ami pour la plaisanterie, elle n'en était pas plus étonnée que cela. Mais bon sang quelle plaie. Comme si en habitant dans une vieille demeure elle trouverait forcément des vêtements d'époque.

Et elle était là en cette chaude après-midi d'été dans un grenier à chercher son bonheur.

Pour le moment elle n'avait rien vu qui suscita son attention: vélo, transat et autres babioles courantes que l'on trouvait dans un grenier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une grosse malle cachée derrière une poutre dans un recoin. Comme si elle devait échapper aux regards.

Elle s'approcha et parvint à la déplacer vers la lumière d'une lucarne. Elle était en bois polie et bardée de fer forgé. Elle était magnifique. Et lourde aussi. Elle sentait déjà le poids des courbatures qui la saisiraient le lendemain matin. Mais là, elle était plus qu'intriguée. Elle se pencha et vit qu'elle était verrouillée avec un cadenas. Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Elle prit sur elle et descendit vivement dans le bureau qu'elle s'était aménagé dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son secrétaire et en sortit une grosse enveloppe brune dans laquelle elle entendait les clefs bouger. Avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elles ouvrirait bien cette malle.

Tout en remontant elle attrapa au passage une bouteille d'eau et une pomme histoire de se sustenter un peu. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cela semblait une nécessité.

De nouveau face à la malle, elle s'agenouilla et entreprit d'ouvrir la serrure. Elle avait étalé au sol les différentes clefs en sa possession et arrêta son choix sur une petite clef assez abîmée. Elle s'en saisit et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle tourna un demi tour et un clic se fit entendre.

Elle dégagea l'anse et leva le couvercle.

Dedans, compartimentés, se trouvaient des vêtements d'époque, des hauts de forme, des chapeaux de femme, des chaussures...Bah là il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour la soirée costumée.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira son attention. Dans un coin, un cahier noir brodé assez imposant tentait par tous les diables de se faire voir. Délicatement, elle le sortit et parcourut de ses doigts le dessus. C'était doux au toucher. Il était simplement lacé. Elle se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir tout ceci. Peut être qu'en le lisant elle aurait la réponse à sa question.

Elle s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle le put et ouvrit le cahier.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue... Ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, je l'admets surtout que nos héros n'aparaissent pas encore... Mais bon tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Dois-je vous publier la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages à la série SUPERNATURAL de CARVER and &. Je ne touche aucun droit. Les autres personnages m'appartiennent. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant existé serait fortuite.**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour votre soutien ce qui m'a permis de clôre ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu...  
**

**Réponse à Ignis : Merci pour ta review. J'espère te lire sur ce chapitre... Je n'ai aucun moyen de te répondre autrement.  
**

**NB : Ce chapitre a pris une autre forme que prévu. De nouvelles idées étant apparues en court d'écriture. Vous entrez dans le cahier. Soyez attentives à ce qui est écrit. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que le prologue.**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir. Rendez-vous en bas de page !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

**Novembre 1875 - Irlande, Manoir de SCOTTFIELD - Salon**

En cette fin d'après-midi, le nouveau Comte regardait la lande balayée par les vents. Le climat de ce pays était à son image. Tour à tour : Calme. Agité. Tourmenté.

Au delà de son reflet, il se souvenait de comment sa vie venait de basculer.

**Londres – Résidence Principale de la famille Blake - une semaine plus tôt**

Dans sa chambre, alité et surélevé, Lord Henry Blake toussait violemment un mouchoir ensanglanté dans les mains. Ce qui était une banale bronchite un mois auparavant avait évolué en une pneumonie qui lui coûterait la vie. Tôt ou tard.

Aujourd'hui, le médecin était plutôt pessimiste quant à l'évolution de son état de santé. Le repos, les ventouses et les potions n'avaient rien arrêté. Au mieux avaient-elles ralenti le processus et soulagé la douleur.

Lui ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Désormais, le temps lui était compté. D'un mouvement de tête silencieux, il donna l'ordre à Rupert Stevenson, son majordome, de quérir Sir David Thomas, son homme de loi, et le révérend Brown.

Fidèle allié et ami depuis 20 ans, Sir David Thomas s'était libéré de ses obligations pour se rendre au chevet de Lord Henry Blake dès que ce dernier en avait émis le souhait. Sa maladie n'était pas ou plus un secret en fonction des interlocuteurs. Ce qu'il allait lui confier ce soir il le savait déjà. Il avait donc pris les devants en emportant avec lui son nécessaire et un clerc de son étude.

Accueilli par le majordome de la demeure victorienne, il fut mené séance tenante à l'étage. Il fit un signe discret de la main à son clerc lui intimant de ne pas le suivre plus avant. Il reviendrait le chercher le moment venu. Le majordome l'annonça. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. Immédiatement, il fut assailli par l'odeur fétide de la maladie. La mort attendait son heure. Patiemment. Il le sentait. Souvenirs de la guerre de Crimée. Pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin situé en son centre.

Assis au milieu d'épais coussins, Lord Blake semblait à mille lieux de là. Son état physique s'était subitement dégradé avec la maladie. Personne ne reconnaîtrait plus l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants encore alerte et vif qui faisait la joie de ses dames lors des bals de cour. Il n'en restait rien. La maladie avait tout emporté. Son choix de cesser toute affaire courante pour se rendre à son chevet se justifiait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait diligence.

Au bruit de ses pas, Lord Henry Blake ouvrit ses yeux cernés. Malgré son air exténué, il le fixa et lui adressa un semblant de sourire. Lui non plus n'était pas dupe.

- Bonsoir Lord Blake !

- David, te voilà enfin ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Pas de protocole entre nous ! Tu sais, j'ai failli ne pas t'attendre ! lui asséna-t-il entre deux quintes de toux

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… Je t'assure….

- Bien sûr. Je n'en doute pas... Mon ami... (Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil tiré près du lit) Tu sais pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Au delà de l'affection que je te porte…

- Malheureusement.

- Bien. Commençons alors. (Il stoppa net et chercha quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard). Mais tu n'as personne avec toi ?

- Si. Mon clerc attend dans le couloir que je l'appelle. Il servira de témoin ainsi que le révérend, je suppose, pour l'authentification de l'acte. Pour l'instant, je rédigerai moi-même ton testament sous ta dictée. Je le relirai à haute voix en leur présence et vous le signerez. Ensemble. Cela te convient-il ?

Henry pesa sa réponse avant de souffler :

- Oui. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de chercher une autre solution. Je dois prendre des décisions. De celles qui me brisent le cœur.

David n'insista pas et engagea :

- Je suis prêt. Je t'écoute.

En dictant ses volontés à son homme de loi, Lord Henry Blake scellait le destin de son fils. Castiel. Son seul héritier. Le dernier de la lignée.

De nouveau seuls, la voix enrouée de Henry s'éleva :

- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

David réfléchit un instant avant de répondre sobrement :

- Je vais sans doute te surprendre… Mais oui. Quand il prendra la mesure de son rôle. Sa jeunesse et ses brillantes études à Oxford sont aussi un atout.

Il fit une pause et reprit plus sur le ton de la confidence :

- Permets moi de te dire également que malgré tes airs hautains et ton attitude glaciale, je sais l'amour que tu lui portes. Et lui aussi le sait.

- J'aurai tant aimé avoir le temps de le former à ce poste. Lui qui est si solitaire. Je crains pour sa santé.

- N'exagère pas, tu veux. Je me souviens d'un jeune homme introverti qui au cours de manœuvres risquées s'est révélé un très fin stratège… Fais lui confiance. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Sa dernière phrase n'appelait pas de réponse. Et il n'en attendait pas. D'un regard ils se comprenaient. Un seul nom venait dans leur esprit : Balthazar. Le fils aîné. L'héritier perdu...

Castiel en tant que cadet de la famille n'aurait jamais dû hériter du titre et des fonctions qui y étaient liées.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la malédiction pesant sur leur nom. Chaque membre décédait tragiquement, souvent dans la fleur de l'âge. Peu atteignait un âge canonique. Aucune explication rationnelle n'avait pu être apportée. Dieu ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi inaccessible que dans ces moments funestes.

Ainsi depuis une vingtaine d'années, il avait mis en terre plusieurs membres de la famille dont le patriarche, feu Lord Edward Blake. Cinq ans plus tôt, Henry disait adieu à sa femme Elisabeth qui avait succombé à une forme virulente de la grippe. En privé, David se souvenait l'avoir vu s'effondrer. Il avait même pensé qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas. Il l'avait longtemps pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais été remplacée. Henry avait alors cherché du réconfort auprès de ses deux fils : Balthazar et Castiel.

Fut un temps, David s'était plu à croire que la mauvaise fortune les avait oubliées. Il se trompait. Lourdement. Le destin avait de nouveau frappé deux ans auparavant. En plein cœur cette fois. Balthazar. L'héritier du titre. Ce garçon avait toujours su s'attirer la fierté de son père. En intégrant le très prestigieux Collège militaire royal de Sandhurst qui formait les officiers des armes de Cavalerie, d'Infanterie et d'Intendance ainsi que ceux affectés à l'Armée des Indes britanniques, son fils avait permis à Henry d'accroître son influence au sein du gouvernement britannique. La lettre qui annonça un matin de printemps le décès accidentel de Balthazar au cours d'une mission dans les Indes britanniques stoppa les rêves de gloire de Henry. Plus de fils combatif et vif. Plus d'esprit frondeur. Henry était brisé.

En reposant son regard sur Henry, il vit que ce dernier le fixait avec attention. Depuis combien de temps maintenant, il l'ignorait. Il se décidait à lui dire tout haut ce qui resterait à jamais entre eux quand Henry s'adressa à lui :

- Pardonne-moi de te laisser la charge de Castiel. Aide-le. Protège-le. Fais-m'en la promesse ce soir. Au nom de notre amitié.

- Je le jure, Henry. Au nom de notre amitié.

- Bien. Assez parler de ma succession. Célébrons les vivants. Quels sont les derniers ragots ? Est-ce que je te manquerai ? Au moins un peu ?

Pour le coup, David ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions mais à la réflexion il était bien dans la nature joueuse de Henry de la poser... Et lui d'y répondre :

- Comme d'habitude. Et oui tu me manqueras. C'est certain. Qui va bien pourvoir m'accompagner à mes soirées du mardi et me ramener vidé et saoul dans mon logis ?

- Tu oublies les femmes !

- Ah non. Elles, je te les laisse bien volontiers… Trop d'ennuis…..

Jusque tard dans la nuit, ils évoquèrent leur jeunesse envolée et leur vie d'homme mûr. Au petit matin, ils se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade, symbole de leur longue amitié. Ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois.

Dès le lendemain, sans perdre de temps, Sir David Thomas avait pris la direction du port de Portsmouth où il comptait embarquer pour l'Irlande. Le voyage lui prendrait bien une semaine et d'ici là Lord Henry Blake aurait rejoint son épouse et son fils bien aimés. De cela il était certain. Dieu ne lui donnerait pas tort.

Deux jours plus tard, à minuit, Lord Henry Blake rendait son dernier souffle en prononçant un seul mot.

Castiel.

**Irlande - Manoir de SCOTTFIELD**

Sir David Thomas se présenta au Manoir en début d'après-midi. La traversée l'avait épuisé. Il grelottait sur le perron attendant qu'un domestique vienne lui ouvrir. Encore une chance qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Il n'aimait pas ce pays qu'il considérait encore plus pluvieux que sa chère patrie. Mais il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur.

En contemplant ce lieu qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent arpenté avec Henry, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il apprêtait à dire au jeune Castiel. Lord Henry s'était éteint. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. En précipitant son départ, il avait espéré pouvoir les réunir et ainsi permettre à Castiel de parler à Henry. Cela ne se ferait plus. A présent, il devait non seulement annoncer à un fils que son père venait de le quitter dans la fleur de l'âge mais également l'informer du poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il avait promis à Henry de veiller sur lui et il le ferait. De toutes les formes et de toutes les façons possibles.

Quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées en arrivant à petites foulées. Monsieur Robert O'Leary. Le régisseur du domaine. Bien qu'assez âgé pour céder sa place à son fils, il poursuivait son travail ici. Irlandais bourru mais toujours aussi efficace, il tenait le Manoir et ses dépendances comme si il lui appartenait. Jamais Henry n'avait eu à s'en plaindre. La grande famine des années 1845-1848 les avait rapprochés. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger, peu importait que l'on soit riche ou pauvre.

Il l'accueillit avec bienveillance et le précéda dans la demeure. Il l'installa dans le salon où un bon feu de cheminée crépitait. Il enleva son long manteau, son chapeau et se plaça devant la source de chaleur. Il étendit les mains, se laissant entourer et submerger par la beauté chantante des flammes.

Dans son dos, Monsieur O'Leary l'informa alors que le jeune maître était en promenade dans le parc. Il voulait profiter de la douceur du jour pour esquisser quelques croquis. Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. La nuit tombait de bonne heure à cette période de l'année.

Il hocha la tête en retour et lui précisa de préparer une chambre pour la nuit. Une seule nuit. Il devrait repartir le lendemain. Sans délai. Le régisseur délégua cette tâche à son épouse qui ferait le nécessaire. Sir David le remercia et se décida à attendre son hôte dans le living face à la cheminée en feuilletant un des ouvrages de Shakespeare "Beaucoup de bruit pour rien".

Adossé à un chêne bicentenaire, Castiel ne se doutait pas encore qu'un homme allait bouleverser ses projets. Et sa vie.

Après de brillantes études à l'Université d'Oxford, il avait choisi de retourner en Irlande. A SCOTTFIELD. Lieu qu'il jugeait propice à ses recherches humanistes, ses travaux de peinture et d'écriture. Son père fraîchement cinquantenaire ne s'y était pas opposé. Il connaissait les goûts de son enfant. Rien ne le prédisposait à entrer dans le cercle fermé de la politique et puis Balthazar prendrait la relève.

Castiel était d'une intelligence rare mais inadapté socialement. Lord Henry regrettait que son fils ait perdu le seul être qui l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir et s'épanouir au monde extérieur. Le décès brutal de son frère avait laissé de profondes marques. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. En mourrant Balthazar avait emporté avec lui le côté lumineux de Castiel. N'était resté que le jeune homme solitaire et silencieux. Indifférent au monde. Aux gens. A lui.

Castiel aurait pu poursuivre ses réflexions jusque tard dans la nuit si la fraîcheur ne l'avait saisi soudainement. Avisant les lueurs annonçant le crépuscule, il se décida à rentrer et prit le chemin le plus court. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. C'était dans l'air.

En s'approchant du Manoir, Castiel se réconforta mentalement. Il était bien ici. Lorsqu'il vit une ombre projetée à travers les vitres dans le salon, il sut que son intuition était fondée. Personne ne venait dans cette région reculée. Surtout à l'approche des grands froids.

Balthy. Avant.

Père. Parfois. De moins en moins souvent ces derniers temps. Avec son accolyte de toujours Sir Thomas.

Avec un peu de chance, il reverrait son père et pourrait lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire de ses diplômes. Il accéléra le pas et pénétra vivement dans le vestibule. Il retira son écharpe, défit sa veste molletonnée et entra de plain pied dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il vit son invité, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Seul Sir Thomas était présent. Il s'immobilisa.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, David s'était levé. Il connaissait d'avance la réaction de Castiel. Il l'avait vu grandir. Son mode de pensée était particulier mais toujours juste. L'attente ne serait plus très longue maintenant. Restait à rallier Castiel à sa cause.

Pendant plusieurs minutes interminables, ils se fixèrent. Silencieux. Puis David décida d'amorcer le dialogue et d'être direct :

- Bonjour Lord Castiel Blake, Comte de Scottfield. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

- Sir David Thomas. L'homme de loi de Père. J'aurai dû le savoir. Père ne se serait pas risqué par un temps pareil dans ce bon vieux comté de Scottfield. Si vous êtes là seul je n'ai qu'une réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Détrompez-moi !

- Malheureusement, Monsieur, je ne le peux.

- Sir David. Veuillez cesser de m'appeler ainsi. Mon prénom est Castiel. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. Le titre de Lord n'est pas le mien et ne le sera jamais.

- C'est là que vous avez tort, mon jeune ami. C'était la dernière volonté de votre père, Lord Henry.

Les yeux écarquillés, Castiel manqua s'étouffer. Non. Son père n'avait pas osé lui faire cela. Suite au décès de Balthy, ils s'étaient accordés pour qu'il ne soit pas contraint d'accepter une telle charge. Son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Il s'était engagé à chercher une solution. Impossible. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il devait se réveiller au plus vite.

Face à lui, David l'observait. Au delà de ses yeux, rien ne transparaissait dans l'attitude de Castiel. L'enfant fragile qu'il était s'était endurci avec les années. La vie à la campagne lui était bénéfique. Et il devait lui faire abandonner son monde pour un autre. Aussi rude. Plus dangereux aussi. Il se lança :

- Castiel. Je serai franc avec toi. Je pensais arriver à temps pour t'emmener auprès de lui. Pour que vous puissiez faire vos adieux et décider de ton avenir. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. La maladie était déjà bien trop avancée lorsque nous nous sommes revus. J'ai fait diligence pour venir jusqu'à toi. Dans quelques minutes, je te laisserai seul le temps que tu digères ce que je viens de t'apprendre. Mais avant je me dois de t'informer des dispositions prises par ton père à ton encontre.

Prenant sur lui Castiel se força à répondre posément :

- Je t'en prie, David. Eclaire-moi. Maintenant.

- Bien. En ta qualité d'unique héritier, tu porteras désormais le titre de Comte de Scottfield. Les missions dont ton père étaient investies dans le cadre de ses fonctions au gouvernement te sont temporairement retirées. Ton père m'a laissé la charge financière du Domaine de Scottfield et de la demeure londonnienne ainsi que de vos avoirs et de vos placements. Si tu en émets le souhait, tu pourras gérer toi-même ton portefeuille... Cela te semble clair.

- Ca l'est. Mais nous ne changerons rien concernant la gestion. Je te donne ma confiance. D'autres choses ?

- Non. Pas pour ce soir.

Castiel se détourna et quitta la pièce pour s'isoler à l'étage. David ne le suivit pas. Castiel avait besoin de souffler et d'accepter. Le reste pourrait attendre... Demain...

Cette nuit là, Castiel ne dormit pas. Il se contenta de fixer les poutres du plafond. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que David l'avait ménagé. Le plus dur allait venir. Tout son être le hurlait.

Le matin apporta son lot de condoléances. Les nouvelles allaient bon train dans la campagne irlandaise. Feu Lord Henry avait toujours été aimé de ses gens et de ses voisins. Chacun tenait à adresser à son héritier leur soutien dans cette épreuve. Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel avait écouté chaque mot sans se départir de son masque d'impavidité.

L'insouciance de sa jeunesse devait s'effacer devant le devoir.

Il était Comte de Scottfield.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues et que j'ai réussi à garder quelques lectrices... **

**Promis. THE RENCONTRE est pour le prochain chapitre... Là vous aurez tout le temps de les savourer ! Petites coquines ! **

**Je planche déjà sur le suivant. Pour information, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance. Donc j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand je le posterai. Peut être avant les fêtes de fin d'année ou entre les deux fêtes. Alors ne frappez l'auteur ! Merci**

**MarianClea**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages à la série SUPERNATURAL de CARVER and &. Je ne touche aucun droit. Les autres personnages m'appartiennent. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant existé serait fortuite.**

**J'en profite pour saluer Eliida à qui je devais une promesse... Merci encore  
**

**Et j'adresse à Barjy2 mes plus sincères remerciements pour son soutien lorsque j'ai le blues... Merci  
**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. **

**NB : Je m'efforce de rendre le récit aussi réaliste que possible. J'ai utilisé le nom des rues de Londres tiré d'une carte de 1868. Je vérifie chaque donnée à connotation historique avant de vous la transmettre.  
**

**Rendez-vous en bas de page !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**Janvier 1876 – Londres – Bal du Duc de Worthington**

Une berline noire filait dans les rues de Londres. A l'intérieur, face à face, deux hommes en tenue d'apparat.

Silencieux.

D'un côté, Castiel Blake, 23 ans, le tout jeune comte de Scottfield. De l'autre, l'homme de confiance de son défunt père, Sir David THOMAS.

XXX

Parfois le regard de David s'égare sur le visage de Castiel. Il l'observe. Aussi discrètement que possible. Depuis ce jour funeste où il est venu le tirer de sa retraite. En Irlande. De Scottfield.

Il sent son mal être. Caché aux regards mais présent pour toute personne qui gratterait un peu la carapace. Il lui reconnaît au moins cela. Il sait bien gérer son corps et ses réactions.

Lui-même avait été plus que surpris de son attitude impassible et froide au lendemain de l'annonce de la mort d'Henry. Il s'attendait à le voir en colère, en pleurs, à devoir le pousser pour avancer, à l'obliger à faire face à ses responsabilités. Après tout, il avait été relativement libre ces dernières années. Pas de titre à honorer. Pas de poste à occuper. Une seule exigence : ne pas faire de vague autour de son nom. En d'autres termes : pas de bagarres, pas d'enfant illégitime. Peu de jeunes hommes de son âge pouvait en dire autant.

Cette nuit-là, tous deux n'avaient que peu dormi. Pour des raisons différentes. L'un s'interrogeant sur son avenir probable et ses rêves brisés. L'autre en proie à ses souvenirs de bonheur dans ce lieu.

Il se rappelait encore de leur entrevue dans le salon du Manoir. Castiel, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, l'avait invité à le rejoindre sur le sofa après le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier fut rapide car aucun des deux n'avait touché aux assiettes copieuses qui leur avaient été servies se contentant d'une tasse de thé bien noir.

Castiel avait immédiatement ouvert les hostilités. Il était conscient que son père n'avait pas dû se limiter à la légation du titre. En cela, David ne l'avait pas détrompé. Le poste de conseiller aux affaires étrangères occupé par son père lui reviendrait. A l'issue de la période légale du deuil. Soit dans trois mois. Il devait donc quitter au plus tôt ses terres irlandaises pour Londres. Appréhender son futur poste et son nouveau cadre de vie. L'honneur de sa famille était en jeu. Le fait qu'il soit un Blake, homme de bien et respecté dans la haute société comme des membres du gouvernement, associé à sa parfaite connaissance des langues étrangères était un atout majeur pour sa carrière. Trop d'enjeux. A tous les niveaux. Dans un contexte international où la puissance britannique commerciale s'étendait sur les cinq continents, tous les hommes de bonne volonté se devaient de participer à la politique d'hégémonie de l'empire.

Castiel n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation. Il avait simplement hoché la tête. Signe qu'il avait entendu ses paroles.

Sur l'instant, David en avait conclu que les gènes Blake étaient bien présents dans ce garçon d'apparence si frêle… Il se fiait à son instinct. Castiel serait un homme de devoir. Il jouerait son rôle comme il se doit. Il honorerait son rang, sa famille….

XXX

Face à lui, sous une apparence calme et détachée, Castiel masquait sa colère et son amertume. Il n'en voulait pas à David. Il savait que ce dernier ne faisait qu'exécuter les dernières volontés de son père. Il sentait son inquiétude et ses interrogations à travers les regards qu'il lui portait quand il pensait ne pas être vu. Depuis leur conversation au Manoir, ils n'avaient que peu parlé. Juste le strict minimum. Les formalités d'usage. David ne souhaitant pas le forcer à s'exprimer et lui-même n'étant pas très à l'aise en société.

Castiel détourna son regard vers les vitrines illuminées des boutiques de Regent Street. Comme le Manoir de Scottfield lui manquait. Ses terres irlandaises. La famille O'Leary. Le calme de la campagne. La simplicité de sa vie. La douleur des adieux à cette terre qui ne lui appartenait pas mais dont il se sentait si proche, à sa famille de coeur qui s'est chargée de veiller sur ce trésor pendant son absence.

Dans son bureau, Castiel avait rangé dans une grosse malle ses carnets de dessin et ses dernières esquisses dont certaines étaient inachevées. S'il avait du talent, il l'ignorait et s'en moquait. L'argent, la gloire ne l'intéressait pas. Ses passions lui avaient permis de s'évader de son quotidien pendant plusieurs années surtout depuis la disparition de Balthy. A présent la charge auquel il était destiné ne lui laisserait plus assez de temps pour s'y consacrer. C'était la fin de son rêve d'une vie de bohême.

Le feu de la cheminée avait été éteint. De vieux draps avaient été étendus sur le mobilier pour le protéger de la poussière. Les volets avaient été fermés. La porte verrouillée. La demeure s'était endormie pour un long hiver.

Le chemin du retour ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi rapide... Lui aurait aimé que le navire n'arrive jamais à bon port. Qu'ils se fassent attaquer sur les voies le menant vers sa nouvelle demeure. Mais rien ne s'était produit. A croire que Dieu se moquait de lui.

Cette année, deuil oblige, les festivités de la saison s'étaient limitées à un repas partagé avec David au sein de la demeure principale des Blake à Bryanston Square. Pas de menu ostentatoire. Un repas simple typiquement britannique. Ne manquait que la chaleur et la cuisine de terroir de Mary. La gouaille et le whisky de Bobby. Bien que David ne manqua pas d'humour, il lui avait paru plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée. Le fait de revenir dans cette demeure après la disparition de son père expliquait sans doute son attitude réservée. Mais il était incapable de l'aider à surmonter sa disparition. Il devait déjà lutter contre ses propres peurs.

Lui qui n'aimait que la tranquillité s'était vu assaillir par la haute société londonienne dès son arrivée sur le sol britannique. La parution d'un article de presse dans le quotidien The Times quelques jours plus tôt mentionnant le retour de l'héritier Blake à Londres et au poste du regretté Lord Henry n'avait pas aidé Castiel à prendre ses marques. Bien au contraire.

Le flot de cartes de condoléances des premières semaines avait cédé la place aux cartes d'invitations à des bals dans les plus hauts lieux de la Cité à l'occasion de la saison hivernale. La bonne société se pressait pour le rencontrer.

Mais Castiel arguant de la période de deuil avait toujours évité de se présenter à elle. Systématiquement, il se faisait un devoir de décliner l'offre par écrit justifiant à tous son intérêt pour le respect des traditions. Un jour, il avait même déclaré à David qu'ils se verraient bien trop tôt à son goût. Il désirait encore profiter de l'anonymat pour fureter à loisir dans les librairies de Oxford Street, se promener de bon matin dans les allées de Hyde Park situé à quelques rues de son domicile. Ne fréquentant aucun des lieux prisés par l'élite comme le Rotten Raw. Il fuyait délibérément les contacts humains.

Seulement voilà le temps du deuil arrivait à son terme. Il ne pouvait plus opposer de fin de non recevoir à David comme aux autres.

David avait bien entendu envisagé que cette épreuve de représentation serait difficile pour lui. Mais Castiel allait devoir s'y soumettre. Bon gré, mal gré.

En désespoir de cause, face à son immobilisme, David l'avait convoqué à son étude. Quelques jours plus tôt, à l'occasion d'une visite de courtoisie, il avait récupéré les cartons d'invitations qui traînaient sur la desserte du vestibule et avait opéré un premier tri. Puis il lui avait imposé de choisir un bal parmi plusieurs cartons présentés. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Mais Castiel avait négocié : il n'y ferait qu'une courte apparition. C'était déjà un grand pas pour un individu comme lui. Il en avait alors pris un au hasard sans même regarder le lieu ni l'auteur et l'avait tendu à David. A sa vue, ce dernier avait esquissé un sourire. Apparemment il avait fait bonne pioche. Pour lui, c'était l'inverse. Le cauchemar prenait vie. Réellement.

Et ce soir, dans son costume taillé sur mesure de la boutique Harrod's située à Knightsbridge, il se rendait au bal donné en l'honneur de la Reine Victoria dans la demeure du Duc de Worthington. Il n'avait pas eu de chance. Dans le lot, il était tombé sur le bal le plus important de la saison où il était sûr de croiser des hôtes de marque et une grande majorité de l'élite. Elite qui devait déjà se faire grande joie à l'idée de lui être présenté. Car il était certain d'être le centre d'attraction de la soirée. Aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Mariés ou non.

Oui. Sa vie rêvée cédait ce soir sa place à une vie composée de représentations en tous genres où l'apparence prévaudrait sur le naturel. Alors que le spectacle commence...

C'est le moment que choisit le cocher pour ouvrir l'encart et leur annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination mettant ainsi fin à ses réflexions. Il leur ouvrit la portière et leur précisa qu'il les attendrait à l'angle de la demeure lorsque ces messieurs choisiraient de partir.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent rapidement les marches du perron. La neige qui avait recouvert la cité de Londres quelques jours plus tôt avait été déblayée. A la porte principale se tenait un majordome qui filtrait l'arrivée des invités. Au vu des cartons il les laissa entrer leur indiquant où déposer leurs effets personnels et comment se rendre dans la salle de bal. Lieu de la réception.

Castiel le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança dans le hall quasiment désert suivi par David. D'un même geste, ils déposèrent leur haut de forme et leur long manteau aux domestiques préposés à cette tâche.

Discrètement il prit une profonde respiration. Dans quelques instants, il serait sur le devant de la scène. Sans retour en arrière possible. Son apparence et ses moindre gestes seraient épiés et décortiqués dans l'attente d'un faux pas. Demain sa présence ferait sans doute la une du Times. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à David qui le rassura d'un petit hochement de tête approbateur.

Les dés étaient jetés. Son destin était en marche.

XXX

Bien loin de ces considérations, Dean Winchester, futur comte de Kent, s'attardait sur les formes généreuses qu'il apercevait de sa partenaire d'un soir, la très belle Lizzie, fille du baron Gustave Harrison de Broard. Il avait toujours adoré le quadrille qui lui permettait de varier les plaisirs en fonction des mouvements.

Ce soir encore son frère Samuel et lui feraient des ravages dans le coeur de ces dames. Beaux partis, ils n'avaient jamais cédé au caprice de leur père John qui voulait les voir épouser une fille de haut rang. "Il vous faut assurer la descendance. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Regardez votre mère. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré à votre âge vous ne seriez pas là" leur répétait-il constamment. A respectivement 19 et 22 ans, eux estimaient vouloir encore profiter de leur jeunesse dorée avant de s'encombrer d'un mariage de convenance. L'amour c'était bien dans les romans. La réalité était toute autre. Bien plus sordide. Bien plus glauque. Ils perdraient leurs illusions bien assez tôt. Alors ils s'amusaient. Tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Depuis leur entrée dans le monde, ils étaient de toutes les fêtes. Car avoir les fils du comte de Kent à sa soirée était un gage de succès. Les veuves, les mères en mal d'époux pour leur progéniture espéraient toujours mettre la main sur l'un des deux frères. Sans résultat jusqu'à présent. Et puis le spectacle était assuré. Les deux frères étaient polis, charmants et brillaient en société. Ils apportaient du sang neuf à cette aristocratie vieillissante.

Ils étaient toujours accompagnés d'une cour de jeunes gens de leur âge qui gravitait autour d'eux. Il fallait donc également gérer les bagarres qui s'ensuivaient en fin de soirée. En particulier gérer le frère aîné Dean régulièrement alcoolisé. Son cadet Samuel beaucoup plus calme se contentait le plus souvent de modérer son frère et le reconduisait tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur demeure de Walton Street.

Perdu dans ses observations physiques, il ne prêta pas attention à son environnement et laissa son esprit dériver. Et alors que les musiciens en terminaient avec le premier mouvement du morceau, un bruissement se fit entendre autour d'eux. Les conversations se turent. Les danseurs se figèrent. Sa partenaire, elle-même, stoppa son mouvement et se tourna à demi vers la gauche manquant le faire chuter. Instinctivement, il se rattrapa et revint à la réalité.

Selon toute vraisemblance, un homme en costume noir venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

Dans le silence.

D'où il se trouvait, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il se moquait bien de savoir qui pouvait arriver tant qu'on le laissait s'amuser. Il aurait même pu s'agir de la Reine Victoria... Mais visiblement ni sa partenaire ni les membres de l'assemblée présente ne semblaient partager son point de vue.

Discrètement, il lâcha le bras de sa compagne comprenant subitement qu'il n'était plus le centre de l'attention de la demoiselle. Sûr de son charme, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se mettrait à chercher une nouvelle proie une fois qu'il aurait étanché sa soif. Il se dirigea donc vers le buffet mis à leur disposition et auquel il n'avait pas encore fait honneur. Heureux d'y trouver un alcool fort. Il se fit servir un verre. Puis un second. Pas un seul instant il n'avait jeté un regard vers l'inconnu.

A l'opposé de la salle, face au silence, Castiel s'était immobilisé. Sur le seuil. David en retrait sur sa gauche.

Castiel ne voulait pas être là. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Ici, tout n'était que prétexte à hypocrisie. Ces regards sur lui. Calculateurs, intéressés. A leur contact, il sentait sa chair se hérisser. Il était mis à nu malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Il ne s'attendait pas à être l'objet d'une telle convoitise.

Il devait fuir. Au plus vite.

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de recul, le Duc de Worthington vint à sa rencontre accompagné de son épouse.

Trop tard. Il avait manqué de célérité.

Masquant son dépit, il s'inclina devant ses hôtes. D'un geste de la main, le Duc l'invita à se redresser :

- Ainsi vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, Comte de Scottfield. Vous remarquerez que vous faites une entrée digne d'un prince de sang.

Et désignant l'assemblée silencieuse :

- Nous tous ici étions impatients de rencontrer le fils de Lord Henry Blake.

Alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le Duc l'en empêcha poursuivant :

- Je vous accorde que votre absence se justifiait. Mais à présent, nous n'accepterons plus de refus. Nous comptons bien vous revoir ici très régulièrement.

Raide, Castiel fixait son hôte dans l'espoir d'y lire une quelconque plaisanterie. Mais non le Duc était sérieux. Malgré son âge avancé, son regard était clair et ferme. Implicitement il lui donnait l'ordre de paraître dans son cercle. Et cet ordre là il ne pourrait pas y contrevenir. Sinon il s'exposerait à des représailles dont il ne souhaitait pas connaître la couleur. Il en était certain.

Inconscient des pensées de son vis à vis, le Duc poursuivait ses présentations :

- Vous trouverez ici des jeunes gens de votre âge qui je suis sûr vous aideront à vous acclimater au mieux. Vous oublierez rapidement votre campagne irlandaise... Vous verrez. Londres recèle des trésors qui n'ont pas fini de vous étourdir. Votre travail sera pesant mais vous aurez tout le loisir de vous épanouir... Soyez-en assuré. Regardez votre père. Veuf, il était un parti très convoité de ces dames... Beauc…

Une légère pression sur sa manche droite fit arrêter le monologue du Duc. Posant les yeux sur son épouse, il la considéra un instant. D'un regard sa femme lui désigna son interlocuteur et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait stopper là ses propos. Effectivement, devant lui, le jeune Blake pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait cessé de monopoliser la parole :

- Eh bien, mon jeune ami, vous êtes tout pâle. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un petit remontant et ainsi faire plus ample connaissance à l'abri des regards ? Vous aurez tout le loisir ensuite de vous promener à votre guise dans notre salon et rencontrer nos autres invités.

Castiel était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Son cerveau s'était bloqué sur l'image de son père se vautrant dans le lit de plusieurs femmes. Sur le fait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Scottfield. Il devait se ressaisir et vite. Son hôte lui en donnait l'occasion en lui proposant de s'éloigner de la pleine lumière et échapper enfin aux regards insistants de certains invités. Docilement, il le suivit dans un petit salon s'ouvrant en bout de salle. Il espérait reprendre pied plus rapidement et trouver une excuse valable pour fuir ce lieu de perdition au plus vite.

XXX

Concomitamment les participants à cette soirée avaient repris leurs activités. Le Duc s'était semblait-il accaparé le jeune Comte pour la soirée. Il était inutile de l'attendre. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'ils feraient sa connaissance.

Si Lizzie Harrison recherchait l'aîné des Kent dans l'espoir de poursuivre leur danse et peut-être plus si affinités. Dean, lui, sirotait tranquillement son troisième verre de whisky près du buffet. Son regard perdu dans les décolletés des femmes de la soirée…

Après un petit intermède plaisant dont le Duc avait le secret, son frère et leurs amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Distraitement, ils les écoutaient s'insurger contre cet inconnu qui réduisait à néant toutes leurs tentatives de séduction des femmes de la soirée. Elles étaient envoûtées par cet homme. Son regard. Sa démarche. Apparemment le dit personnage avait réussi par sa seule apparition à gagner le coeur de toute la gente féminine présente.

Lui n'en avait cure. Il commençait même sérieusement à s'ennuyer. D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à Samuel qu'il s'éclipsait de la soirée pour la terminer dans un lieu plus en rapport avec ses besoins insatisfaits du moment. Son cadet hocha simplement la tête. Il savait déjà où le chercher lorsque le bal prendrait fin. Dans le quartier mal famé de Whitechapel. En un seul morceau, il l'espérait.

Au même moment, dans le petit salon, Castiel prenait congé de l'imposant Duc de Worthington arguant qu'il devait retrouver Sir David Thomas dans les meilleurs délais pour lui parler d'une affaire pressante. Son hôte n'était pas dupe de la manoeuvre mais il l'avait libéré. Il avait pu se faire une première opinion de l'homme debout devant lui. Il était inutile de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Le temps apaiserait le jeune Blake. Et il était parti s'occuper de ses autres invités qui ne manqueraient pas de le solliciter sur le sujet du moment.

De son côté, Castiel ne rejoignit pas David. Ce dernier devait encore être présent sur le site à s'étourdir de boissons et de plaisir. Lui avait respecté sa part du contrat. Il avait fait une apparition. Maintenant il rentrait à sa demeure.

Il profita d'une valse viennoise pour s'esquiver. L'avantage avec cette danse étant la fascination des spectateurs pour la rapidité et la précision des pas des danseurs, il ne devrait donc pas attirer les regards.

Toutefois, il maintint volontairement son visage baissé et se dirigea vers la sortie à un rythme soutenu. Alors qu'il parvenait à hauteur de la porte d'entrée, revêtu de son long manteau noir et de son haut de forme récupérés en chemin, il heurta assez violemment un jeune homme épris de boisson qui terminait difficilement de se vêtir. Ce dernier chuta lourdement sur son séant, son chapeau roula sur le sol.

Castiel, peu désireux d'engager la conversation, se précipita vers lui pour le relever et s'excuser. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'enfuit littéralement dans la nuit noire. Comme un voleur.

Debout au milieu du hall, encore secoué par la rudesse du choc, Dean n'eut pas le réflexe de retenir l'importun. La vitesse de l'intervention lui fit penser qu'il était trop saoul pour tenir encore debout seul. Pourtant il avait peu bu en comparaison de certains soirs. Pendant un instant son cerveau embrumé avait même cru apercevoir une forme noire ou blanche près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Cette dernière s'était même excusée usant d'une voix grave. Depuis quand les démons ou les anges s'excusaient-ils ? Depuis quand les voyait-il ?

Dean décida de chasser cette étrange pensée. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut. Ange ou démon quelle importance... Il avait du rêver... Il souffla...

Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-ci, le hall était désert. Personne n'avait vu l'incident. Sinon cela serait encore revenu aux oreilles de son père et il n'avait aucune envie de réécouter un énième sermon sur le comportement à adopter lors de soirées mondaines. De toute façon, John avait toujours préféré Samuel à lui. C'était même de notoriété publique. Car son frère lui s'adaptait à tous lieux, à toutes personnes. Et pas lui.

Ayant ramassé son haut de forme qui gisait au sol un peu plus loin, il rejoignit son fiacre garé un peu plus haut dans la rue. Direction Whitechapel. Ses tavernes. Ses prostituées. Ses paris clandestins.

Il l'ignorait encore mais la roue du destin venait de tourner...

* * *

**Voilà**

**Ainsi se clôt ce chapitre... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues...Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous sur cette rencontre qui initialement ne se présentait pas sous cette forme. Ma première idée sera développée dans le suivant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
**

**Je suis déjà entrain de peaufiner le suivant... Il devrait suivre rapidement... A force j'ai beaucoup d'idées à l'esprit... Reste à les traduire sur le papier...  
**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir poursuivi jusqu'ici et vous revoir au prochain chapitre...  
**

**Marianclea**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien... Voici la suite des aventures de Dean et Cas...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Même nuit - Janvier 1876 - Londres, Quartier de Whitechapel **

Après avoir rejoint son coupé, Dean s'était directement rendu au Barry's Pub où il s'était enivré à loisir.

Ici pas de faux semblants. Pas d'hypocrisie. Des gens simples qui luttaient pour survivre. Des hommes et des femmes qui buvaient pour se donner du courage, se battaient sur le ring ou vendaient leur corps. Pour quelques shillings. Pour oublier la misère de leur vie.

Que savait son père, assis dans son fauteuil et sa demeure hors de prix, de ce monde qu'il dénigrait constamment ?

Lui aimait ce lieu insalubre. Sentir le coeur et le souffle de la ville de Londres. Ici se côtoyait la douleur, la souffrance. La vie en somme.

Lui était né riche. Mais cela ne le rendait pas plus heureux que ces êtres qu'il retrouvait semaine après semaine. Bien sûr les premiers mois avaient été rudes. Il était régulièrement pris à parti par les ouvriers, les contremaîtres. Il s'était souvent bagarré recevant les coups sans les rendre. Puis il avait éprouvé du plaisir dans le fait de jouer des poings. Il se soulageait de toute la frustration et de la colère qu'il contenait depuis des années. Il avait élevé la voix. Sa voix. Il s'était fait entendre au milieu de cette foule. A force de persévérance, il avait été écouté. Il avait gagné son droit à être présent parmi eux. Il s'était enfin senti vivant. Libre.

Le tavernier et les habitués s'étaient accoutumés à sa présence. Il leur laissait toujours de généreux pourboires et prenait régulièrement une fille ou deux pour terminer sa nuit.

Toutes les filles - jeunes ou pas - ne rêvaient que de ce bel homme qui venait une à deux fois par semaine. Elles étaient plus nombreuses les soirs où il venait. Elles auraient tué père et mère pour ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Parfois certaines en venaient même à se battre pour obtenir ses faveurs. Dans ces moments là, Dean les observait avec un sourire en coin et repartait parfois avec les deux femmes sous le bras incapable de les départager. Le lendemain, elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur ses talents au lit.

Blonde, brune ou rousse. Peu lui chaut. Il les lui fallait toutes. Tant qu'elles avaient des formes dans lesquelles se perdre. Mais il ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même femme. Il ne les embrassait pas non plus. Trop d'implication personnelle. Il ne voulait pas de maîtresse attitrée. Trop d'ennuis. Moins de plaisir. Moins de surprise. En cela les péripatéticiennes avaient leur utilité. Ils se servaient mutuellement d'exutoire l'un et l'autre. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Sans rien attendre en retour. Cela se limitait à un simple échange de fluide.

Cette nuit-là, l'arrivée d'un importun au bal du Duc de Worthington l'avait empêché de conclure avec la très jolie Lizzie qui de son point de vue d'hédoniste lui avait semblé particulièrement succulente. C'est pourquoi dès son entrée dans le pub, son choix se porta sur une rouquine plantureuse. Son désir de s'assouvir dans les bras d'une femme le démangeant fortement, il se contenta d'un simple verre de whisky contrairement à ses habitudes et l'entraîna dans une des chambres à l'étage où il resta jusqu'au petit matin. Epuisé et repus.

C'est là que le retrouva son frère cadet.

Bon samaritain, il était venu le tirer des draps avec sa bonne humeur coutumière. Soulagé de constater que pour une fois son frère ne s'était pas battu avec les gars du coin et qu'il restait encore quelques pièces dans ses poches. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était venu à sa rescousse dans les rues de Londres ivre et désargenté. Il ignorait même si Dean s'en souciait. Et à vrai dire, cela lui était bien égal.

Il n'y avait que dans ces instants si particuliers que Samuel inversait le rôle de protecteur généralement dévolu à Dean. Malgré leur différence de tempérament, ils restaient proches. Les épreuves les avaient rendus plus forts, les avaient rapprochés. Un temps, ils avaient fait route à part. Mais le manque de l'autre les avait rapidement poussé à se retrouver.

Ils partageaient tout. Sauf les femmes. Lui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère envers le sexe dit faible, le nombre incalculable de conquêtes. A croire qu'il se la jouait Casanova avec un siècle de retard. A croire que son frère était incapable d'aimer à papillonner ainsi, incapable de se fixer une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme si quelque chose était brisé en lui.

Bien sûr, comme son frère quelques années auparavant, il avait perdu son pucelage auprès d'une courtisane. Comme il se devait pour un jeune homme de sa condition. Dans un établissement renommé de Londres.

Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Lui aspirait à une vie tranquille avec femme et enfant et à une fonction de pair à la Chambre des Lords dès ses 21 ans. Les volontés de leur père, il s'y plierait. Un jour ou l'autre. Pour le moment il avait choisi de soutenir son aîné dans sa vendetta contre leur père.

Il aimait son frère mais il était lucide. Il savait que certains sujets n'étaient pas à aborder avec lui. Dean n'était pas un grand bavard en temps ordinaire. Quant à exprimer ses sentiments, cela relevait de l'impensable. Mais à défaut de paroles, son corps s'exprimait très bien pour lui.

A ce propos, la dernière dispute en date entre leur père et lui avait failli virer au drame.

D'une part Dean refusait toujours catégoriquement de se plier à un mariage de convenance. D'autre part, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de reprendre le flambeau au Parlement. S'enfermer plusieurs jours par semaine pour débattre de la vie du royaume et puis quoi encore... La vie politique. Les contraintes. Les bassesses. Très peu pour lui. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pu se défendre mais cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. Il préférait céder sa place à Samuel qui au cours de ses brillantes études à Oxford avait montré d'excellentes dispositions dans ces matières. Lui n'avait jamais été un élève doué pour le droit. Il rêvait juste de grands espaces, d'élevage de chevaux et d'aventures.

Cela avait été le refus de trop pour leur père.

John Winchester, Comte de Kent, connaissait bien le tempérament de son aîné. Dans un premier temps il avait décidé de lui accorder du temps pour accepter l'idée d'un mariage de raison. Il lui avait même laissé l'opportunité de choisir sa future femme. Pour cela il avait fait joué ses relations pour que ses fils soient invités dans les plus grands bals de Londres malgré leur jeune âge. Cela n'avait servi à rien. Dean s'était amusé et avait ébloui toute la galerie mais était rentré bredouille. Il était au courant des frasques de son fils dans les bars sordides de Whitechapel. Dean le narguait. Ouvertement. Lui n'avait rien dit. Il préférait feindre l'ignorance. Mais il savait également que le contraindre ne servirait à rien. Il espérait aussi que son jeune frère saurait trouver les mots pour l'enjoindre à se rallier à sa raison. A ce jour il se devait d'admettre que l'échec était total.

Dans ces moments là, il regrettait la mort prématurée de leur mère. Mary. Si elle était encore vivante, elle aurait probablement su l'amadouer et le faire plier. Mais l'un et l'autre se ressemblaient trop. Même caractère frondeur. Même fierté. Même ego.

La tension était palpable dans toute la maison. Les domestiques vaquaient à leurs occupations sur la pointe des pieds. Ne souhaitant pas être pris à parti dans les affaires des maîtres.

A bout de patience John avait finalement annoncé à Dean un matin que s'il ne se décidait pas d'ici un an, il choisirait lui-même son épouse. Dean était alors entré dans une rage folle. Sous la colère ce dernier avait brisé le verre en cristal qu'il tenait entre ses mains répandant le whisky qu'il contenait sur le tapis persan. Il était sorti précipitamment de son bureau bousculant son frère au passage. La porte avait claqué contre la paroi du mur.

Samuel qui lisait dans la bibliothèque attenante s'était levé dès que les éclats de voix lui étaient parvenus. Il avait soupiré. Encore une dispute. Il en venait parfois à se demander si son frère et son père ne savaient pas s'exprimer autrement que par la fureur et les cris. Il était arrivé au moment où Dean filait. Il n'avait pu que constater les dégâts. La fureur suintant de Dean et la déception mêlée de colère dans les yeux de leur père. Il avait détourné la tête et s'en était retourné à son étude. Sans un mot.

Depuis ce jour, l'état de son frère s'était aggravé. Sa consommation d'alcool avait doublé voire triplé. Dean recherchait les bagarres et s'abrutissait dans des lieux de perdition plus sordides les uns que les autres. Sans parler des femmes de mauvaise vie qui jalonnaient son existence. Il n'avait toujours pas choisi de jeune femme à épouser. Volontairement. Cela allait faire un an.

Samuel reporta son attention sur le corps étendu devant lui. Il se devait de le réveiller au plus vite et rentrer ni vu ni connu à leur domicile avant que leur père ne vienne les solliciter. Ils ne s'étaient que trop attarder en ce lieu.

Nu et enchevêtré dans les draps, Dean dormait profondément. Indifférent à ce qui l'entourait...

XXX

A quelques miles de là, au premier étage de Bryanston Square, Castiel se levait. Dans quelques heures, il prenait ses fonctions de conseiller aux affaires étrangères et son siège de représentant à la Chambre des Lords au Parlement.

Après une rapide toilette dans l'espace dédié de sa chambre, il s'habilla. De noir. Comme de coutume. Il appréciait le port de cette couleur. Bien qu'elle ne l'aide pas à paraître en bonne santé comme se plaisait à lui rappeler David.

S'observant dans le miroir alors qu'il nouait sa cravate, il repensait à sa prestation de la veille. Au fait qu'il avait littéralement fui devant l'aristocratie londonienne. Il était resté pétrifié. Incapable d'articuler plus de deux mots sans bafouiller. Malgré son self control, il avait préféré se retrancher derrière le silence dont il était coutumier. Son hôte avait tant bien que mal essayé de le dérider mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait finalement saisi la première excuse qui s'était présentée à son esprit et était sorti précipitamment du domaine. Sa peur farouche des autres l'avait même fait bousculer un jeune homme dans sa précipitation. Ce dernier avait à peine dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il était déjà loin. Heureusement que personne n'avait assisté à cet épisode... Il imaginait déjà les gros titres de la presse à scandale : "Le nouveau Comte de Scottfield ou l'air du vent"... Il ne devait pas y songer. Au pire des cas, David l'informerait de la conduite à tenir.

Mais quoi qu'en penserait David, il ne se sentait pas prêt à les rencontrer de nouveau. Son travail au ministère des affaires étrangères allait sans doute lui permettre de prendre de la distance avec ses soirées mondaines dont apparemment son père était friand.

Il n'ignorait pas que le Duc de Worthington était un membre influent de la communauté. A ce titre il devrait quoi qu'il lui en coûte se rendre chez lui un minimum pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Maintenant il n'était pas obligé de se rendre à tous les bals et autres propositions faites par ses pairs.

Fort de ses réflexions, il descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner et prendre connaissance des informations du jour grâce au quotidien que lui apportait Rupert.

Lors de son arrivée dans cette demeure, il avait conservé le personnel en place.

Le majordome de son père, Rupert Stevenson, semblait tout savoir et connaître de la demeure et de Londres. Au cours de toutes ces années, il l'avait peu côtoyé. Il faut dire que l'internat d'Oxford était beaucoup plus pratique pour étudier convenablement. Mais il se rappelait que ce dernier avait toujours un mot aimable pour le jeune garçon en visite dans la demeure paternelle. Il gérait parfaitement la domesticité. A ce jour, ne restait à demeure que lui-même, la cuisinière, le jardinier, le palefrenier, les lingères. Son père étant resté célibataire, il n'avait pas besoin d'une flopée de domestiques pour le servir.

Castiel lui avait fait connaître sa position sur le sujet et lui avait simplement demandé de ne pas le servir dans la salle à manger. Quel intérêt de manger dans une aussi grande pièce lorsqu'on est seul à s'y installer ? Il ne l'utiliserait que lorsqu'il recevrait. En attendant, il prenait tous ses repas dans la cuisine en compagnie des domestiques. Si cela en avait surpris quelques uns au départ, ils avaient vite compris que leur nouveau maître était quelqu'un de simple qui ne s'embarrassait pas des usages.

En parcourant rapidement les titres, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas en tête d'affiche. Discrètement, il souffla soulagé. Son appétit revint soudain avec force lui rappelant que la veille il n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Il fit honneur aux plats proposés ce qui fit rosir de plaisir Anna, la cuisinière.

Observant les personnes attablées près de lui qui discutaient de tout et de rien tranquillement, Castiel se fit la remarque que sa vie actuelle ne serait finalement pas si difficile. Tant qu'il y mettrait du sien. Tant qu'il resterait fidèle à ses principes.

Oui. Aujourd'hui il débutait une nouvelle vie. Faite de labeur. Principalement. Pas de parties de plaisir en perspective. Simplement l'honneur de sa famille.

XXX

**Mars 1876 - Londres, Bryanston Square**

Deux mois.

Castiel avait tenu le Duc en échec pendant deux mois prétextant que son travail lui réclamait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Ce qui était vrai. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce type de poste. Il s'était surpris à apprécier ses nouvelles fonctions : superviser les travaux de traduction en plusieurs langues et les envoyer dans le Commonwealth; rendre compte au ministre des avancées dans le domaine commercial; être présent lors des rencontres avec les émissaires étrangers. En cela, sa compréhension des langues étrangères était un atout majeur pour le ministère. Tous en convenait.

Mais là Castiel devait s'y rendre. David l'avait averti qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser indéfiniment à Lord Worthington sans en payer les conséquences. Castiel avait finalement cédé. Il avait accepté de se rendre au bal suivant. Il avait répondu par écrit confirmant sa présence.

Il espérait que cette visite se déroulerait mieux que la précédente. Non pas qu'elle fut un échec mais ce ne fut pas une réussite non plus. Son travail lui avait permis de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Il ne se livrait pas mais acceptait de participer au dialogue de ses collaborateurs. Il envisageait donc cette soirée sous un nouvel angle.

D'autant que David était passé à l'offensive... Ce dernier escomptait que le Comte de Scottfield ne se défilerait pas une fois de plus.

Le lendemain de la présentation de Castiel à la société londonienne, David était venu le trouver de bon matin pour lui faire part de son soulagement mais également de sa déception au fait qu'il ait quitté si vite la soirée. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui présenter certains de ses amis et surtout rencontrer bon nombre de jeunes femmes qui désirait faire connaissance avec le nouveau jeune comte.

Castiel n'avait pas été dupe mais avait laissé David poursuivre. Il se doutait bien qu'un mariage aurait toutes les faveurs de son mentor. Et de son père par procuration. Il ne se voilait pas la face.

Maintenant qu'il était le seul héritier du titre, il allait devoir prendre femme. Fonder une famille.

Seulement voilà. Prendre femme mettrait un terme définitif à ses projets. Et il en était hors de question. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à David de peur de le voir rejeter sa demande.

Bien que juridiquement il soit son propre maître, il partageait nombre de ses pensées avec lui. Il était toujours de bon conseil. Sa fortune prospérait sans qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de s'en préoccuper.

Mais aborder son projet était délicat. Si son frère avait été encore de ce monde, il l'aurait encouragé à poursuivre. Nul doute là dessus. Mais présentement, il était seul. Face à ses responsabilités et ses devoirs de pair du royaume. Ses fonctions au Parlement et au gouvernement lui prenaient moins de temps maintenant qu'il en maîtrisait les règles. Pour cela, il rendait grâce à Dieu de l'avoir doté d'une intelligence supérieure qui lui permettait d'apprendre et de retenir sans effort.

Ainsi il avait pu renouer avec sa passion de toujours : le dessin. Lors de ses promenades matinales dans les allées boisées de Hyde Park, il s'était surpris à tracer sur le sol enneigé des formes effilées de la faune et de la flore locale. Discrètement, il avait acheté dans une des boutiques d'Oxford Street le nécessaire de base à tout artiste. Depuis, chaque soir, il transposait son ressenti sur son cahier de croquis au travers de formes et d'arabesques. Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'y ajouter des touches de couleur se contentant du fusain à sa disposition. Puis il rangeait le tout dans son secrétaire fermé à clef. Bien que Rupert l'ait surpris à plusieurs reprises crayon à la main il n'en avait jamais fait allusion. Respectant son intimité.

XXX

**Même jour - Londres, Chez le Duc de Worthington**

Ce soir, Castiel était venu seul. Il avait pris un fiacre à Edgware Road qui l'avait conduit à la demeure du Duc. Il tenait à arriver avec la majorité des invités. Ce serait plus discret. Il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être le centre du monde pour la soirée.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il déposa ses effets au vestiaire. Il avait bien senti un ou deux regards dans son dos mais rien d'aussi insistant que la première fois. Après tout deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Londres et d'autres personnalités s'étaient distinguées depuis à la une des journaux.

Dans la salle de bal, il se rendit directement auprès de son hôte pour le remercier de son invitation. Ses devoirs présentés, il se dirigea vers le buffet où il prit avec délicatesse une coupe de champagne et quelques amuses bouches. Maintenant bien à l'abri dans un coin de la pièce, il pouvait observer à loisir les personnes présentes.

Son regard glissa sur la gente masculine dispersée aux quatre coins de la salle. Tous impeccablement mis dans leur costume noir sur chemise blanche et noeud papillon. Ce dernier remplaçant progressivement la cravate selon les codes de la mode en vigueur.

Parmi eux, il avait reconnu certains membres du gouvernement et de la chambre des Lords. Il s'était incliné discrètement mais aucun d'eux n'avaient cherché à le rejoindre. A force de se croiser dans les couloirs de Westminster, ses confrères avaient appris à leurs dépends que le jeune Comte était très solitaire. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas leur parler mais il ne savait tout simplement pas de quoi leur parler. Lui était motivé par son emploi et aurait pu en discourir des heures durant. Ce qui visiblement ne les intéressait pas. Leur centre d'intérêt consistant davantage dans la chasse à courre, les jeux d'argent, les femmes et les derniers potins. Evènements bien éloignés de ses préoccupations.

A côté de ce costume monochrome, les robes de soirée des dames rivalisaient d'élégance et de couleurs chatoyantes. Son regard balayait d'un oeil averti les associations de couleur tiquant parfois sur la justesse d'un ton. Les femmes et leurs atours. Tout un programme. Alors que tout homme aurait posé son regard sur le corps de la femme qui le portait, lui se rassasiait de leur ensemble vestimentaire.

C'est là qu'il prit conscience que quelque chose clochait chez lui. A un âge où son corps aurait déjà dû connaître ses premiers émois, lui n'avait rien éprouvé. S'il en croyait les conversations surprises à Westminster, on ne devenait un homme qu'après avoir subi un rite de passage. Or à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. A sa décharge, il n'avait pas été non plus très réceptif aux appels de son corps si ce dernier avait un jour tenté de se manifester à lui. Entre ses études et la disparition de Balthy en Inde, il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur ce genre de détails. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, son père ne l'avait même jamais emmené dans aucun de ces lieux de débauche. A croire qu'il devrait toujours rester un enfant. Avec son innocence, sa naïveté.

Eh bien, ce soir, il allait voir de quel bois il était fait. Après tout, ses homologues se vantaient régulièrement de leur conquête. Il n'avait qu'à prendre exemple sur eux.

D'abord il devait choisir une jeune femme ni trop belle ni trop laide. Se présenter puis l'inviter à danser. Ensuite... Ensuite quoi... Ma foi il aviserait.

Mais en premier lieu, il se devait de sortir de l'ombre qui le protégeait. S'avancer dans la lumière et s'exposer aux regards. Il reposa son verre sur une desserte prévue à cet effet et inspirant profondément il se jeta délibérément dans la fosse aux lions.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Dès son apparition, plusieurs jeunes filles encadrées par leurs mères l'avaient entouré désireuses de lui être présenter. Il était conscient qu'en se dévoilant ainsi il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Les mères surveillaient étroitement leur progéniture. Il lisait clairement dans leur regard. Il était un bon parti. Il le savait. Elles aussi. Mais lui ne cherchait pas encore d'épouse. Seulement comprendre pourquoi son corps restait obstinément muet devant tant de beautés. Il avait besoin de réponse.

Vite dépassé par le nombre de prétendantes et leurs sollicitations, il finit par leur opposer une fin de non recevoir polie mais ferme. Il était certes heureux de faire leur connaissance mais ne souhaitait pas danser pour l'instant.

Certaines mères comprenant que le jeune Comte n'était pas disposé choisirent de partir emportant avec elle leur fille chérie. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul célibataire de Londres. D'autres mères, elles, étaient restées près de lui au cas où il changerait d'avis.

Quelque part, il plaignait ces filles. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance elles étaient préparées pour ce bal où on leur choisirait un mari sans qu'elles n'aient leur mot à dire. Certains jours, il en venait à maudire son rang. Au final, les enfants nés de parents nobles n'étaient pas mieux lotis que les enfants nés de parents pauvres côté libre arbitre.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, il se décida à regarder les circonvolutions des danseurs sur la piste. Sur une valse viennoise de Johan Strauss, les robes tourbillonnaient en rythme et avec élégance. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas les foules, il reconnaissait à cette danse le pouvoir enchanteur de canaliser les émotions. Les siennes en particulier.

C'est là que tout bascula…

Alors qu'il se laissait envahir par la mélodie les yeux fermés, il entendit un rire. Fort. Franc. Surpris, il souleva ses paupières et porta son regard vers l'origine du bruit.

A sa gauche, devant l'âtre, se tenaient cinq nobles en grande conversation. A cette distance et avec le bruit ambiant, il lui était impossible de déterminer a fortiori lequel d'entre eux avait émis ce son si particulier qui l'avait distrait de sa rêverie. Déçu, il se détournait déjà lorsqu'il l'entendit de nouveau. Il put ainsi voir de qui il émanait.

Dos à lui, un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux châtains et courts riait à gorge déployée. Sans doute à une plaisanterie grivoise de ses acolytes. Son fou rire était partagé par tous les membres du cercle autour de lui. Incroyable.

Lui s'était toujours considéré comme le vilain petit canard de la famille qu'il fallait cacher. L'inadapté le surnommait-on. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec autrui ? C'était dans sa nature, voilà tout. Seul Balthy était parvenu tant bien que mal à l'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Il avait tenté de l'intégrer à plusieurs reprises dans des clubs mais il s'était toujours senti emprunté et gauche au milieu de ses pairs. C'est pourquoi il lui avait finalement offert un cahier pour lui permettre de s'exprimer. Et cela avait fonctionné. Ses activités artistiques l'avaient aidées à s'épanouir, à poser sur un support réel ses émotions, son ressenti.

Mais là, il était face à un cygne au milieu de sa cour. Tous semblaient fasciner par ses paroles et ses gestes. Lui inclus. Son aisance le subjuguait. Il se dégageait de sa personne un puissant magnétisme. C'était indéniable.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque ce dernier se tourna subitement dans sa direction. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait le fixer depuis un bon moment déjà sans aucun respect des règles de bienséance. Et visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à être l'objet de l'attention d'un homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Bleu contre vert... Mer contre Terre... Au creux de leur ventre, un frisson les saisit simultanément... Sans raison apparente...

Afin d'éviter toute confrontation qu'il ne saurait tenir, il détourna rapidement le regard à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Celle-ci prit une forme pour le moins inattendue.

Dans son champ de vision une jeune personne échevelée aux joues rosies s'avançait vers le buffet sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement. Suivie à distance par une femme plus âgée, elle fuyait littéralement la salle de bal aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Alors qu'elle le dépassait, elle fit un faux pas qui la déséquilibra. Par réflexe, son bras se tendit et il la rattrapa lui évitant de justesse l'humiliation d'une chute fort peu gracieuse.

Tandis qu'il assurait sa prise sur un corps frêle, un "Nom de Dieu" suivi de "il manquait plus que çà" s'échappèrent de la jeune fille. Il s'imaginait à juste titre qu'elle se croyait déjà à terre devant les membres de l'aristocratie. Secouée, elle n'eut pas conscience que les mots étaient sortis spontanément de sa bouche et avaient été entendus.

C'est en essayant de se relever qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas tombée. En outre si ses sens ne lui mentaient pas, elle était soutenue par le bras d'un homme. Instantanément, elle se raidit et chercha à se libérer de son emprise. Ne voulant pas la blesser davantage, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait une fois certain qu'elle ne tomberait plus.

S'efforçant à tout prix de calmer les battements précipités de son coeur, elle jeta un oeil vers l'inconnu qui selon toute vraisemblance venait de sauvegarder son honneur. Légèrement plus petite, elle dut lever son visage encadré de belles anglaises blondes pour apercevoir le sien.

Plongeant dans un regard bleu identique au sien, Castiel s'aperçut qu'elle était non seulement étonnée mais également effrayée. Son langage corporel et verbal lui indiquait qu'elle devait être d'une condition plutôt modeste. Haute bourgeoisie récemment anoblie sans doute.

Intrigué, il décida de la rassurer et s'inclina légèrement :

- Mademoiselle, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me nomme Castiel Blake, Comte de Scottfield. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour avoir porté ma main sur votre corps sans votre permission. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me pardonner cet affront et de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

La stupeur se lisait à présent sur son visage. Ici, elle n'était rien. Juste une toute jeune fille dont le père venait d'être anobli par la Reine Victoria pour services rendus à la Nation. Elle n'était pas noble de naissance. Elle n'avait pas l'éducation requise pour évoluer dans un tel milieu mais le Duc de Worthington avait beaucoup insisté auprès de son père pour qu'elle soit présente ce soir. Apparemment il avait de grands projets pour la fille de son ami. Et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les soirées du Duc. Alors qu'un comte daigne lui adresser la parole, en public de surcroît, lui semblait impensable. Et pourtant ce jeune homme face à elle... Elle ne saurait dire.. Il avait l'air aussi perdu, aussi déplacé qu'elle dans cette salle...

Faisant fi de ses réflexions, elle essaya de ne pas paraître impolie et esquissa une révérence. Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce et posée :

- Monsieur. C'est à moi, je le crains, de devoir vous présenter mes excuses pour vous avoir bousculé. J'aurai dû être plus vigilante. J'accepte donc vos excuses même si je ne les mérite pas. Pour ce qui est de la danse, je suis à votre disposition si vous ne craignez pas de vous exposer avec une jeune roturière qui ne maîtrise pas encore bien les pas.

Castiel se retint de rire. Elle était franche malgré sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. Elle lui plaisait.

- Eh bien vous au moins vous êtes directe. Alors, jeune roturière, avant d'affronter votre absence de sens du rythme, ai-je le droit de connaître votre nom ?

- Alexane de Winter, Monsieur.

- Bien. Allons essayer de vous inculquer quelques pas de danse, Mademoiselle...

Finalement cette soirée se présentait sous de meilleurs auspices. Il lui saisit sa main droite et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Un quadrille venait de débuter...

Depuis la cheminée où il s'était appuyé, Dean avait assisté à toute la scène : la rencontre avec une jeune beauté dont il aurait aimé goûter les charmes. Leurs échanges. Leurs sourires. Bizarrement, il se sentait jaloux... C'était bien la première fois qu'un tel sentiment le saisissait mais il décida de ne pas approfondir son impression. Après tout, ce jeune homme avait lui aussi le droit de s'amuser. Il trouverait bien d'autres petits poissons pour jouer. Et si ce n'était pas ici, ce serait ailleurs...

Lorsqu'il s'était senti observé, il n'avait pas cherché à se retourner de suite. Habitué à être le centre de l'attention des femmes des soirées mondaines, il s'apprêtait à sortir sa panoplie de séducteur. Mais il était tombé des nues quand il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, plus petit et à peine plus âgé que lui. A première vue, il ne le connaissait pas. Car être déshabillé par un regard bleu acier comme le sien il s'en souviendrait.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder évoluer au sein des danseurs. Sa posture soulignait encore davantage la finesse de son corps et de ses traits. Il flottait dans la pièce virevoltant au milieu des danseurs. Quelque chose le dérangeait, lui échappait. Une impression de déjà-vu... Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cet homme... Il devait comprendre.

Il se rapprocha de ses amis et sollicita les connaissances de la généalogie des pairies de Grande Bretagne de Peter Pentbridge lui désignant discrètement Castiel.

- Comment ? Toi, Winchester tu ignores qui est cette personne ? Réellement ? T'es pas croyable... Faut que je prévienne Harry !

Mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion insistant :

- Peter... Maintenant... Dis moi ce que tu sais de lui.

- Oh Dean... Là, tu me déçois... Attends que je me rappelle. Il a fait la une du Times il y a environ deux mois. Lors de sa prise de fonction au sein du Ministère des affaires étrangères... Tu as devant toi le seul héritier du Comté de Scottfield, Lord Castiel Blake...

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en train de me dire que je suis maté par un de mes pairs...

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? On ne sait pratiquement rien de lui. Il ne chasse pas, ne joue pas. Il n'est pas sociable. Pas de maîtresse connue. Les Comtes de Kerry et de Borrow le côtoient au Parlement et ont laissé entendre qu'il était encore puceau. Tu penses bien que toute notre communauté est impatiente de vérifier... Maintenant, tu aurais pu plus mal tomber je l'avoue...

Dean le regarda interloqué. Qu'insinuait-il ? Depuis quand Peter s'interrogeait-il sur sa sexualité ? Il était de notoriété qu'il aimait les femmes, non ? Bon sang de bois...

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le groupe s'était arrêté de converser et les fixait attentif à leur échange...

Dean retint sa colère. Pas besoin de causer un esclandre pour si peu. Après tout qu'y pouvait-il s'il plaisait aux hommes ?

Mais ce Castiel Blake piquait sa curiosité. Il venait de se trouver un nouveau hobby. Demain, il commencerait une nouvelle partie de chasse. Elle s'annonçait prometteuse et riche en rebondissements. Alors autant prendre des forces...

Pour la première fois en 18 mois, Dean rentra à une heure décente et relativement sobre ce qui étonna son frère.

Pour la première fois, il ne rêva pas d'une femme aux formes fantasmagoriques mais d'un regard. Des yeux bleus qui le fixaient… Le bleu de l'océan...

* * *

Voilà !

J'en ai terminé avec ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que prévu. J'ai même hésité à le couper en deux mais j'ai craint vos réactions.. Alors je vous l'ai livré tel quel.

La publication suivante devrait se faire dans la première quinzaine de janvier...

En attendant je vous souhaite à toutes et tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour de nouveaux rebondissements.

Biz

Marianclea


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Un chapitre qui intervient un peu plus tôt que prévu... La suite est déjà en cours de rédaction...  
**

**Enjoy it !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Lendemain du bal – Mars 1876 – Londres, Bryanston Square**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait au travers des lourds rideaux pourpres de la pièce. Malgré l'heure tardive, son occupant peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Couché en travers de son lit défait, à moitié habillé...

Se redressant péniblement, il s'appuya lourdement sur les oreillers pour tenter de maintenir son corps à la verticale. Ses muscles le tiraillaient. Ses bras le lançaient. Ses pieds marquaient encore le rythme des pas de danse par de légers tremblements. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude de fournir autant d'efforts en si peu de temps.

Castiel était rentré au petit matin au terme d'une soirée riche en émotions. Ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes de veille. Il était donc éreinté.

Suite au départ de Mademoiselle de Winter, il avait du faire face aux mères d'autres prétendantes plus fortunées qui l'avaient poursuivies de leur assiduité pour que leur fille obtienne les mêmes faveurs. Par devoir, il avait accepté de danser avec les demoiselles en question pour faire taire toutes les rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de circuler dès le lendemain dans la presse à scandale sous le titre « Un comte se commet avec une roturière anoblie » s'il avait refusé.

Pour autant, sa rencontre avec la jeune Alexane de Winter s'était révélée particulièrement intéressante. Outre sa beauté typiquement anglaise, elle dégageait un charme naturel. Elle n'avait pas le vernis policé de la haute société londonienne. Son langage parfois cru contrastait avec la douceur de sa personne.

Certes, elle devrait encore progresser dans l'apprentissage des danses de cour mais elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Ses pieds n'avaient finalement pas trop souffert de leurs multiples tentatives. Au fur et à mesure, sa partenaire s'était détendue dans ses bras. Elle ne se raidissait plus autant que lors de leur première danse. Elle prenait de l'assurance et se laissait guider. Elle avait saisi qu'elle ne devait pas diriger même si elle le désirait.

Cependant, lorsque le Duc de Worthington était apparu dans leur champ de vision au détour d'une pastourelle, il l'avait sentie se tendre. Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapprochée de lui agrippant plus fermement son bras. Instinctivement, son attitude corporelle avait marqué sa peur de cet homme. Par courtoisie, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste resserré sa prise autour de ses doigts et s'était contenté de la distraire par quelque jeu de mot. Inutile de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise s'il en avait fait mention.

Par la suite, il l'avait vue jeter de constants coups d'œil autour d'elle comme si elle était observée. Il n'avait pas osé l'interroger. Après tout, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Au final, ils n'avaient que peu parlé. Mais chaque échange les avait rassurés. Bien que leur conversation ait été des plus banales, l'un et l'autre partageaient un point commun : ils ne se plaisaient guère dans ces lieux. Ils n'avaient aucune explication rationnelle à soutenir. Juste une mauvaise impression.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, la femme plus âgée qui surveillait Alexane lui avait discrètement fait un signe de la main lui indiquant de mettre fin à leur échange au plus tôt. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête et informé Castiel qu'elle devait partir séance tenante.

Indéniablement, ce dernier avait été troublé par cette jeune fille fort différente des dames de la cour. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il l'avait retenu un instant et lui avait alors proposé de se revoir. Dans un lieu moins cérémonieux. Plus simple. Pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle n'avait pas répondu immédiatement semblant peser le pour et le contre. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait refuser au vu de son mutisme, elle avait choisi de le retrouver au kiosque de Hyde Park. Le lendemain. Vers 14h. Si ses activités le lui permettaient.

Castiel avait acquiescé et accepté. Il aimait ce parc. Son calme, ses allées ombragées. C'était l'endroit idéal. Sur un dernier baise main, il l'avait raccompagné vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de bal. Indifférent aux regards plus que surpris voire condescendants des invités présents...

La suite de la soirée s'était déroulée sans encombres. Il avait accompli son devoir de gentleman auprès des autres jeunes filles sans qu'aucune d'elles ne le marquent plus que nécessaire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

A quatre heures, il avait quitté le bal et était rentré fourbu à son domicile, somnolant dans le fiacre. Dormir... Il voulait simplement dormir... Pénétrant silencieusement dans se demeure, il n'avait pas eu à coeur de réveiller Rupert pour l'aider. Il vieillissait lui aussi et avait bien le droit de se reposer. Même s'il savait que le lendemain il lui ferait comprendre que son métier était également de subvenir aux besoins de son maître quelle que soit l'heure. Ce qu'il se détestait ce mot... Maître... Comme s'il avait un droit de vie et de mort sur lui...

Il avait chassé ses réflexions d'une chiquenaude et avait péniblement monté les escaliers. Il avait à peine eu la force de rejoindre sa chambre. Alors se déshabiller lui aurait demander trop d'efforts. C'est pourquoi il avait simplement retiré ses chaussures et sa veste. Il avait gardé sur lui sa chemise et son pantalon déboutonnés. Il avait à peine eu le temps de poser sa tête qu'il s'était déjà endormi...

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Castiel se décida enfin à se lever. Il étira son corps fourbu. Il allait devoir prendre un bain bien chaud pour délasser ses muscles. Ensuite se préparer pour sa rencontre avec Alexane.

Au vu de la lumière du jour entrant, il devait déjà être fort tard. Il était même étonné que Rupert ne soit pas encore venu frapper à sa porte pour savoir si tout était en ordre. Il tira les rideaux et laissa le soleil pénétrer entièrement dans sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos. Il avait du temps pour lui. Vu la hauteur de l'astre solaire dans les cieux, il était trop tard pour sa balade matinale dans le parc. Il devrait donc se contenter de la tranquillité de sa chambre pour transcrire ses impressions.

Il se rendit à son bureau et ouvrit le second tiroir de son secrétaire. Là, il se saisit de son cahier de croquis. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil proche de la cheminée et face à la baie vitrée.

Malgré sa fatigue, il esquissa d'un geste sûr les premiers traits de sa compagne d'un soir, redessinant sa silhouette élancée, les détails de sa robe violine, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, la finesse de ses traits. Dans son esprit il était clair que cette jeune personne pouvait lui être bénéfique. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi mais il le sentait. Comme une évidence. Pour l'instant il avait réussi la première étape de son plan "comprendre son corps" : trouver une jeune femme et l'inviter à danser. Il lui fallait maintenant travailler sur la deuxième qui se profilait à 14 heures cette après-midi même : la séduire et noter ses réactions corporelles. Il s'en voulait de se jouer d'elle ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Peut-être devrait-il le lui dire ? Etre honnête ?

Alors qu'il avait laissé ses doigts parcourir d'autres feuilles, il se rendit compte soudain que la silhouette féminine était devenue masculine, les traits plus virils, les yeux bleus étaient devenus verts et ainsi de suite... Jusqu'au moindre détail du costume.

Il stoppa son geste. Incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu se rappeler autant de choses à une distance aussi importante et sur un jeune homme avec lequel il n'avait pas échangé le moindre mot ? Il l'avait observé - combien de temps déjà? Cinq minutes au plus - Mais ce regard... Comment l'oublier ? Pourquoi lui revenait-il si précisément en tête ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il autant ? Le reverrait-il un jour ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses...

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

Au même instant, quelqu'un toquait et demandait l'autorisation d'entrer. Castiel soupira et répondit par l'affirmative. A l'intonation de la voix, ce n'était pas son majordome derrière la porte.

C'était David. Encore un problème en perspective...

Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et remarqua de suite le visage et les traits tirés du nouveau Lord. Effectivement il avait du rentrer fort tard ou tôt selon le point de vue. Son air étonné et vaguement inquiet l'interpella. Il devait s'imaginer qu'il allait encore lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Et effectivement il n'était pas certain que le journal du jour lui plaise.

Castiel mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais s'exposer. Il détestait les foules, attirer l'attention par devers lui. Il était beaucoup trop réservé et discret pour son propre bien. Et là en une seule soirée, il avait réussi l'exploit de s'être fait remarquer et photographier en galante compagnie. Bien sûr la personne incriminée n'était pas une prostituée mais sa qualité de roturière lui portait préjudice.

Selon toute vraisemblance des journalistes avaient réussi à pénétrer incognito dans le logis du Duc de Worthington. Ils avaient récupéré des données croustillantes sur les déboires de la haute aristocratie londonienne qu'ils avaient mis sous presse à leur retour. Ils avaient également noté que le tout nouveau Comte de Scottfield s'était attaché à une jeune roturière anoblie avec laquelle il avait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée s'attirant les foudres de la noblesse anglaise.

Connaissant Castiel, David s'était dit que cette histoire ne serait pas sans conséquences. Par acquit de conscience, il avait décidé d'anticiper sa réaction et était accouru à son domicile pour faire le point. Inutile de l'alarmer. Mais ne pas faire l'impasse sur l'information. Sur le chemin le conduisant à sa demeure, il constata que Castiel serait encore une fois un sujet de plaisanterie dans les clubs londoniens.

Castiel n'en parlait jamais bien sûr mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ses pairs s'interrogeaient sur sa vie privée. Sa vie quasiment monacale lui desservait. Outre les volontés de Henry sur la descendance, David avait dû forcer la main de Castiel pour qu'il sorte et voit des jeunes gens de son âge. En cela les soirées du Duc étaient bienvenues puisque la majorité du gratin se rendait à celles-ci. Il espérait ainsi qu'il ferait des rencontres qui lui permettraient de s'extérioriser. Jusqu'à ce jour, ces démarches n'avaient pas été concluantes. Et là, la seule nuit où il ne l'accompagnait pas, ce dernier s'était lancé. Enfin...

A son arrivée à Bryanston, Rupert lui avait annoncé que son maître dormait encore profondément. Sans attendre, il avait souri et était monté directement à la chambre principale. Il était déjà dix heures passées de quinze minutes. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Castiel devait s'expliquer.

Droit dans son fauteuil, Castiel leva son regard perçant sur David lui demandant implicitement une raison à sa présence si matinale. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, Castiel avait déjà amorcé la conversation :

- David, quel plaisir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Un problème avec Scottfield, mes placements ? Autre chose peut-être ?

Avisant soudainement le journal dans ses mains, il en conclut que son nom devait apparaître dans la feuille de chou et pas dans des termes très flatteurs. David ne le détrompa pas sur ce point.

- Je vois. Tout Londres est déjà au courant. Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Castiel. Pour répondre à tes interrogations, non il n'y a aucun problème avec tes placements ou Scottfield. Tout est en ordre et sous contrôle. En fait, en parcourant mon journal ce matin, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que tu faisais le joli coeur auprès d'une roturière, certes anoblie, au détriment des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Tu t'imagines bien que cela fait jaser la haute société. Je sais que je t'avais dit que tu devais rencontrer des gens. Mais de là à choisir quelqu'un de son rang. Bon sang, Castiel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?...

Considérant le regard poli mais furieux que ce dernier lui lançait, David ne poursuivit pas plus avant. Il n'avait que peu d'information sur la jeune personne de la soirée. Comme tout le monde, il avait lu la presse et s'en était tenu à cela. Sans chercher davantage.

Pour la première fois, il sentit Castiel faire preuve d'autorité. Tout son être le criait. Même implicitement. Sa réponse fut sèche et concise.

- David... Je te remercie de te soucier autant de ma vie. Seulement on parle de ma vie privée là. Et cette partie m'appartient. Elle m'est personnelle. Je te remercie de me conseiller mais dans cette affaire je te prierai de rester en dehors. A moins que je ne te sollicite. Je ne juge pas tes fréquentations. Ne te mêle pas des miennes. Autre chose, pour ta gouverne, je dois la revoir dans quelques heures au kiosque. J'irai. Seul. Est-ce assez clair pour toi ? Maintenant je te prierai de bien vouloir me laisser. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant de partir.

Castiel referma son cahier et se redressa. Il se rendit près de son lit où il tira sur un cordon indiquant à sa domesticité qu'il souhaitait qu'on vienne.

David n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre. Il laissa la porte ouverte à Rupert qui arrivait. Il entendit Castiel lui dire de préparer le nécessaire pour un bain ainsi qu'un copieux petit déjeuner.

Lui s'en retourna à son étude. Oui. Son intuition se confirmait. Castiel avait du répondant. Plus qu'il ne le montrait. Son caractère s'affirmait de jour en jour. Il avait raison de croire en lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remercia en son for intérieur Henry...

**XXX**

**Même jour – Londres, Demeure du Duc de Worthington - Bureau**

Assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir, le Duc referma prestement une pochette épaisse de factures à traiter. Il terminerait cela plus tard. Une affaire urgente requérait toute son attention.

Le Baron de Winter venait d'arriver à sa demeure. Il l'avait convoqué ce matin afin de l'informer des suites à donner à leur arrangement.

Il se félicitait d'avoir eu recours à un subterfuge pour attirer la jeune Alexane la veille. Il avait ainsi pu se faire une opinion de la demoiselle en toute discrétion et surtout évaluer son potentiel dans ce qu'il comptait envisager pour elle.

Il savait que son père n'avait pas les moyens de subvenir aux lourdes traites induites par son nouveau statut bien que la rente allouée par la Reine soit conséquente.

C'est pourquoi il avait usé de son pouvoir de persuasion pour l'inciter à présenter son unique fille au prochain bal de sa maison. Ainsi elle ferait son entrée dans le monde et avec un peu de chance elle séduirait un beau parti et s'en ferait épouser. Inconscient du double jeu de son hôte, le Baron n'y avait vu que du feu et avait bien entendu accepté, trop heureux d'être soutenu par un homme aussi important que le Duc de Worthington.

Par devers lui, le dit Duc avait échafaudé un tout autre plan qui lui permettrait encore d'accroître sa fortune s'il réussissait.

Seulement voilà.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait contrecarré par le nouveau Comte de Scottfield. Même si ce dernier n'en était pas conscient.

Comme les autres, il avait bien vu leur rapprochement, les nombreuses danses sur lesquelles ils avaient évolué, les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés au cours de la soirée. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il devait étouffer dans l'oeuf toute cette histoire. Dès à présent.

D'autant que très tôt ce matin, ses oreilles lui avaient rapporté que les jeunes gens avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le parc cette après-midi. Il devait absolument les empêcher de se voir. La jeune fille n'était pas destinée à Castiel Blake... Il l'apprendrait à ses dépends. Ils plieraient devant sa volonté. Comme tous les autres...

La partie commençait...

**XXX**

**Même jour – Londres, Demeure du Baron de Winter **

Bien loin de se douter que son avenir se jouait sur un échiquier, Alexane tentait de déchiffrer pour la troisième fois la dernière partie de l'oeuvre de Platon. Elle aimait la philosophie en général. La philosophie grecque en particulier. Toujours avide d'apprendre, de parfaire ses connaissances.

A moitié allongé sur une liseuse, elle arrêta un instant sa lecture et parcourut la bibliothèque du regard.

Cette pièce était son lieu de retraite préféré. Ses hauts murs rempli d'ouvrages, les objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient certains coins de la pièce, tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. Richesses des voyages de son père... La boiserie couleur chêne finement ciselée dont elle était faite. Le sentiment de sérénité et de calme absolu qui régnait dans ce lieu. Ecouter le bruit des pages qui se tournent, percevoir la douceur ou la rugosité des pages au toucher, sentir les effluves du papier qui vieillit, entendre le feu crépiter dans la cheminée... Tout cela lui manquait lors de ses pérégrinations... Aujourd'hui encore, elle aimait à s'y réfugier pour apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

Avec le recul et en toute honnêteté, elle se disait chanceuse d'avoir pu accompagner son père lors de ses périples en Europe.

Sa mère étant décédée des suites de couches, elle avait été confiée à ses grands parents maternels les premières années. Puis lorsqu'elle avait été d'une constitution plus robuste, son père était venu la chercher et l'avait emmené avec lui.

Elle avait ainsi profité de multiples enseignements bien loin des codes anglais qui l'auraient confiné dans un cocon étroit et limité. A ce jour, elle en connaissait pratiquement autant que les garçons sur le monde qui l'entourait. Bien qu'elle doive le garder pour elle et paraître une faible femme...

Elle aurait aimé que son père ne soit pas anobli et obligé de tenir son rang à la Cour. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Fini les voyages à l'étranger...

Fini les repas pris à la hâte et en toute simplicité sur les quais...

Fini la liberté...

Elle savait que sa vie rêvée venait de s'achever.

Le bal du Duc de Worthington la veille lui avait d'ailleurs laissé un goût plutôt étrange dans la bouche. Comme si quelque chose se jouait contre elle. Elle l'avait ressenti tout au long de la soirée. Un frisson d'angoisse l'avait d'ailleurs saisie. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée aux portes de la demeure, un valet l'avait immédiatement conduit auprès du Duc. Là après les présentations d'usage, il l'avait informé que son père désirait qu'elle entre dans le monde. La position du Duc au sein de l'aristocratie devrait lui permettre de se familiariser avec les moeurs de Londres. Plus tôt elle jouerait le jeu, plus tôt elle se marierait.

Bien élevée, elle avait écouté sans broncher les indications du Duc sur les personnes qui ne manqueraient pas de venir la solliciter pour une danse. En aucun cas elle ne devrait refuser. Il en allait de l'honneur de sa famille.

Alexane vouait une admiration sans borne à son père. Il n'avait jamais caché l'affection qu'il lui portait. Pour autant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il sache réellement ce que désirait le Duc. Elle-même avait bien senti son regard sur ses formes pendant qu'ils devisaient. Elle avait feint de ne rien voir. Mais elle s'était sentie sale d'un coup. Se voyant démasqué, il l'avait alors libéré de sa présence et elle s'était dirigée vers la piste de danse où immédiatement elle fut entourée de messieurs.

Suivant les instructions reçues, elle avait accepté une danse avec un marquis et ainsi de suite. Sans les regarder plus que nécessaire. Un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Intérieurement elle bouillait...

Après quelques heures à ce rythme, fatiguée par les trop nombreuses danses, elle avait enfin pu s'éclipser vers le buffet lorsqu'elle était tombée littéralement sur le Comte de Blake. Il lui avait évité une déconvenue supplémentaire.

Un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, elle s'était immédiatement sentie en sécurité avec lui bien que son apparence soit délicate. Il n'avait pas la prestance des hommes de la Cour mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'apparence physique ne faisait pas de vous un homme.

Elle avait été surprise et touchée par ses paroles et ses gestes empreints de gaucherie. Mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être sincère. Elle avait finalement passé la fin de soirée en sa compagnie et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la revoir, elle avait simplement accepté. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en apprendre davantage sur leur hôte.

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour se préparer à leur rencontre, son père entra dans la pièce. Rien qu'à son attitude, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa visite chez le Duc n'avait pas du se dérouler comme il l'escomptait. Et la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire.

Se rasseyant elle attendit que son père parle. Ce fut franc et direct comme de coutume entre eux. Elle ne se rendrait pas au rendez-vous cette après-midi. Une obligation de dernière minute.

Elle ne chercha pas d'où venait cette obligation. Elle avait bien vu les regards courroucés du Duc lorsqu'elle dansait avec Castiel Blake... Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle demanda juste à son père de faire prévenir le Comte qu'elle ne pourrait s'y présenter. C'était la moindre des politesses. Son père acquiesça et la laissa faire. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle soit capable de lui mentir.

Une fois sorti, Alexane prit une feuille de papier sur lequel elle inscrivit ses regrets de ne pouvoir se rendre au rendez-vous convenu. Au dos, elle lui donna également l'adresse d'une librairie dans laquelle il trouverait sans doute les ouvrages dont ils avaient parlé la veille au soir. Elle espérait que Castiel comprendrait le message. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie à tout prix...

**XXX**

* * *

**Voilà ! Surtout ne me frappez pas !  
**

**J'espère que vous tenez le choc... Ce chapitre est centré sur Castiel et Alexane. On y découvre également le Duc... **

**Dean et sa famille ce sera le chapitre suivant... Alors à votre avis comment Dean va t il s'y prendre pour s'approcher de castiel ? J'attends vos commentaires...  
**

**Le chapitre 5 devrait arriver assez vite. Je suis déjà dessus...  
**

**Merci à toutes de me suivre et de poursuivre la lecture. Je remercie également les anonymes qui ne laissent pas de commentaires. Un mot ne tue personne... Alors à votre bon coeur...  
**

**A très vite  
**

**Marianclea  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Désolée pour le léger retard dans la publication. Un blocage comme il arrive parfois.  
**

**Enjoy it  
**

* * *

**Lendemain du bal – Mars 1876 – Londres, Walton Street**

Huit heures sonnaient à la pendule. Comme tous les matins depuis deux ans maintenant, John Winchester, comte de Kent, prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger en feuilletant les quotidiens du jour. Dans la foulée, il rejoindrait son bureau pour traiter les affaires courantes de sa demeure et recevrait son homme de loi au sujet des placements à effectuer. Puis viendrait l'heure de dîner. Après une courte sieste, il se rendrait à son club de whist où il y resterait une bonne partie de la soirée.

Son emploi du temps était millimétré et réglé comme du papier à musique. Pas de place pour l'improvisation. Son seul défaut : sa solitude.

Comme de coutume. Il était seul à la grande table en chêne. Deux autres assiettes étaient dressées. Mais à cette heure-là, il ne croisait que rarement ses fils.

A l'exception de Samuel. Son fils cadet. Lève-tôt comme lui.

Il était le portrait vivant de sa défunte épouse tant dans le physique que dans le psychique. Sa blondeur, son teint pâle, ses yeux noisette. Excepté sa haute stature. Il possédait ses qualités de bonté et de compréhension souvent utiles pour calmer les ardeurs de son frère. Bien qu'il le soutienne dans sa rébellion contre lui mais de manière très modérée, Samuel était réfléchi en toutes choses. Il ne pourrait jamais abandonner son frère quoi qu'il advienne.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué devant lui ses projets pour Dean mais il savait que ce dernier était au courant. D'ailleurs toute la maisonnée l'était. Et c'est ce qui le mettait le plus en rage. Se voir opposer un refus par son propre enfant avec la domesticité présente.

En qualité de patriarche, on lui devait l'obéissance et le respect. Quelle piètre opinion aurait ses confrères si cela venait à sortir de ces murs ? Heureusement que les domestiques étaient grassement payés pour leur silence. La consigne était claire pour tout nouvel engagé. Si le moindre évènement intime lié à la famille devait être en première ou dernière page d'une feuille de chou quelconque, le fautif était immédiatement renvoyé sans gages ni lettre de recommandations. Il y veillait personnellement. A ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Sa domesticité filait droit. Ses fils aussi. Rectification. Seulement l'un d'eux.

Cette obéissance auquel il aspirait tant, il ne l'avait plus de la part de Dean. Depuis un an à présent. Depuis ce jour où il avait décidé de choisir pour lui. Amèrement, il allait encore devoir lui rappeler son rôle et ses devoirs trop conscients des errements de son fils. A terme, s'il ne rentrait pas dans le rang, il serait peut-être contraint de le déshériter. A contrecoeur certes mais il le ferait. L'honneur et la réputation avant tout. Foi de Winchester.

Et puis il ne serait pas démuni. Samuel pourrait tout à fait suppléer à l'absence de son aîné. Comme il le lui avait si bien dit au cours d'une de leurs querelles, ses brillantes études étaient là pour en attester.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, face aux frasques et au comportement puéril de Dean, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Avec la vie de débauche que menait Dean, il s'attendait quotidiennement à apprendre son décès. Que ce soit un accident, un meurtre suite à une rixe ou un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Alors autant dès à présent réfléchir à un autre avenir. En excluant Dean de la succession, Samuel devenait l'héritier légitime. Plus conciliant que son frère, il lui obéirait et se rallierait à ses commandements. Il se marierait avec la femme qu'il avait d'ores et déjà choisie pour son frère.

Lord William Betsford, Comte de Sussex avait une seule fille en âge de se marier. Ruby. A seize ans, sa beauté était connue de toute la Cour alors même qu'elle n'y avait jamais été vue. Elle devait faire ses débuts la semaine suivante au bal que donnait la Reine. Afin de s'assurer de son succès, il avait déjà entamé les démarches auprès de sa famille pour la rencontrer. Conscient des difficultés que lui causait son aîné, il avait eu le bon goût de ne pas mentionner lequel des frères il souhaitait marier. Il était logique cependant que la jeune femme revienne à l'héritier du titre.

Mais avant de prendre une décision qui ruinerait l'avenir de Dean, il se devait de lui laisser une dernière chance. La semaine à venir serait révélatrice.

Tout à ses réflexions sur l'avenir de son cadet, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'asseoir. Baissant son journal pour saisir sa tasse de thé, il constata simplement qu'une autre personne s'était installée silencieusement sur la chaise près de lui et déjeunait tranquillement. Alors qu'il abaissait son journal pour s'adresser à Samuel et lui demander comment s'était terminée leur soirée chez le Duc, il croisa un regard vert.

Dire qu'il ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître Dean ce matin-là serait un euphémisme. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer être bien réveillé. Il regarda à deux fois l'heure de la pendule. Mais oui il s'agissait bien de son aîné. Estomaqué, il lâcha sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine qui retomba dans un bruit sourd sur la soucoupe. La porcelaine malgré le choc avait résisté.

Dean n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste ni regard dans sa direction.

Reprenant contenance en faisant mine d'arranger la position de sa tasse, il reprit sa lecture interrompue. Furtivement il lançait de discrets coups d'œil à Dean de derrière son journal. Que s'était-il passé pour que ce dernier soit déjà levé ? En général à cette heure-ci son fils aîné cuvait son whisky et récupérait de ses aventures de la nuit. Ses espoirs ne seraient-ils plus vains ? N'aurait-il pas besoin de déclencher son plan B ? Il devait parler à Samuel et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Son avocat et son club attendraient. Séance tenante, il posa son journal, se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Direction son bureau.

Indifférent aux questionnements que sa présence avait soulevés dans les pensées de son père, Dean s'était installé à sa place sans le moindre regard ou mot pour son géniteur. Il lui battait froid. Ils en connaissaient tous les deux la cause. Inutile d'y revenir. L'un comme l'autre ne cèderaient pas.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se servit une tasse de thé fumante et prit une part de tarte aux pommes sucrée à souhait déposée à cet effet. Il mangeait avec enthousiasme comme toujours. Là-dessus au moins, il ne se laissait jamais abattre et satisfaisait la cuisinière de la demeure.

Pourtant, il aurait encore dû rester dans sa chambre. Ainsi il ne l'aurait pas croisé. Il venait de lui gâcher sa journée.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus de se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Finalement, la nuit ne lui avait pas été si profitable. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas changer ses plans et se rendre comme tous les vendredis au Barry's Pub. Il aurait pu évacuer sa frustration et sa colère dans un bon vieux combat, s'épuiser dans un corps à un corps torride avec une prostituée voire deux…

Ses rêves avaient pris une forme étrange. Il s'était senti observé, scruté par une paire d'yeux bleus couleur ciel. Et quand il parvenait enfin à s'approcher suffisamment près de la personne à laquelle ils appartenaient, la silhouette noire et blanche rehaussée de ses yeux bleus disparaissaient de son champ visuel pour réapparaître plus loin. Un jeu de chat et de souris en somme qui l'avait laissé épuisé.

En désespoir de cause, il s'était levé et débarbouillé. Autant mettre à profit sa journée pour en savoir un peu plus sur le Comte de Scottfield.

Un fin sourire vint étirer son visage. Oui. Quand il y pensait… Il était quasiment sûr que les yeux dont il avait rêvé une bonne partie de la nuit n'appartenaient qu'à lui. A ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnés. A l'allure frêle.

Pourquoi en avait-il rêvé ? Il ne saurait le dire. Et cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Comme tout cartésien qui se respecte, il devait savoir. Et surtout bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Un point c'est tout. Il ne trouvait son plaisir que dans les formes plantureuses des femmes, leurs courbes, leurs rondeurs.

Restait maintenant à le trouver. Des recherches s'imposaient. Et qui était le mieux placé pour les faire ? Son charmant petit frère si minutieux sur les détails. Et accessoirement ses connaissances à Whitechapel. Il y mettrait le prix si il le fallait.

Aux dires de Peter, il ne semblait pas être un adepte des lieux prisés par la haute société. Mais il devait bien avoir des passions dans la vie cet homme. Il ne sortait pas d'un couvent quand même ! Il était impossible que personne ne sache rien de lui.

Il rit lorsqu'il songea aux avis de ses pairs sur son absence de vie sexuelle. Et bien voilà qui serait intéressant de considérer. Si son pucelage se vérifiait, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire découvrir les joies de la sexualité. Foi de Dean, ce garçon n'allait pas mourir vierge. Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

Et toutes ces idées supposaient déjà qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance… Après tout ils étaient de même rang. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Au pire il le reverrait aux soirées du Duc et il mettrait son plan en action.

Mais en premier lieu, il devait voir Samuel.

Direction sa chambre. Au bout du couloir.

A cette heure-là, il devait déjà bosser sur quelque sujet de droit. Son violon d'Ingres. Il ne le réveillerait pas. Il frappa un coup discret à sa porte et entra sans s'annoncer. Toujours sans un bruit, il la referma.

Comme prévu, son frère était assis à son secrétaire, une lampe allumée et travaillait sur un dossier important - du moins à ses yeux. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit le coup frapper et la porte s'ouvrir. Seul Dean s'autorisait ce genre de comportement. A vrai dire, il s'attendait à sa visite.

Hier soir il n'avait pas répondu à ses interrogations muettes. Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Ils se connaissaient si bien tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il lui avait fait signe qu'il partait, Samuel s'attendait à aller le chercher aux lieux habituels. Il avait été plus que surpris de le retrouver dans le coupé une heure plus tard. Etonnamment sobre. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Dean n'était pas disposé à parler et Samuel s'était contenté de son silence. Son heure viendrait.

- Sam. J'ai besoin de toi et de tes aptitudes. J'aimerai…

- Bonjour à toi aussi Dean. Tu es tombé de ton lit ce matin ou quoi ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? le coupa un Samuel apparemment en petite forme.

- Désolé Sam lui répondit immédiatement Dean suivi de "Et puis ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux d'abord puisque de toute façon cela doit bien faire une heure ou deux que tu es debout. Je te connais mon frère. Alors je te disais…"

Dos à lui, Dean ne voyait pas le sourire peint sur le visage de son cadet. Il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds en moins d'une minute. Il devenait douer à ce jeu-là lui aussi. Juste pour le plaisir, il allait le faire bouillir encore un peu, histoire de savourer sa victoire.

- Dean. Je voudrai pas te vexer mais là tu vois je suis sur une affaire qui réclame toute mon attention. Alors j'aimerai bien terminer seul… Tu comprends. N'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-il insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots.

Dean se figea soudain.

La posture de son frère, avachi dans son fauteuil de bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées.

Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

Bien sûr que son frère devait aussi s'occuper de ce genre de choses le matin. Il n'était pas un saint non plus. Mais quel idiot il faisait parfois.

Alors qu'il cherchait une réponse adéquate à la situation, il réalisa une chose : son frère était déjà vêtu. Or ce genre de pratique se faisait plus facilement avec un minimum de vêtements sur le corps. Enfin pour lui principalement. Peut-être que les autres hommes ne procédaient pas de la même façon… Mais pourquoi diable se posait-il autant de questions sur la masturbation à une heure pareille ? Ses rêves l'avaient décidément profondément troublé. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains rapidement. Cela ne devait pas durer. Et surtout voir ce comte de malheur. Il allait lui apprendre sa façon de penser.

N'entendant aucune réplique venir, Samuel se retourna et constata avec effarement que son frère était réellement gêné et absorbé par ses pensées.

Il éclata de rire.

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé.

Lui toujours si prompt à la répartie semblait pour la première fois de sa vie incapable de formuler une réponse. Sa victoire était totale.

Curieusement son succès lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Son frère n'était pas dans son état normal. Habituellement, il lui aurait déjà dit ses quatre vérités. Et là. Rien. Absent. Et ce depuis la soirée de la veille. Depuis… Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et enchaîna :

- Hey Dean ! Tu m'entends ? Je plaisante… Bon de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec le Comte de Scottfield ? Castiel quelque chose ?

La réponse de Dean fusa. Spontanée.

- Blake. C'est Castiel Blake.

Sam se trouva ainsi conforté dans ses impressions. Son frère avait bien été troublé par l'homme aux yeux bleus qui l'avait fixé un long moment la veille avant que Dean ne se retourne vers lui. De là où il était placé, il avait assisté à une scène qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Son frère immobile, muet et aveugle à tout autre que ce regard. Inconscient de l'image qu'il avait renvoyée lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était l'objet de l'attention d'un homme. De son âge ou à peine plus âgé.

Les autres n'avaient rien vu. A l'exception de Peter Pentbridge peut-être qu'il supposait être homosexuel. Et la tirade ambiguë que ce dernier avait adressée à son frère le confortait dans cette hypothèse.

Bizarrement, Dean n'y avait pas répondu. Il lui avait simplement renvoyé un regard acéré et interloqué. Preuve que sa déclaration l'avait touché. Il avait fini par en rire au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Dean au-delà de son apparente indifférence avait été clairement affecté par ce regard.

Il avait saisi que son frère cachait un lourd secret dont il n'était pas lui-même forcément conscient. Sa quête éperdue de la femme idéale poussait Sam à penser que Dean ne la trouverait jamais car il ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction. Il n'aimait pas les femmes. Seulement leurs corps. Il assouvissait des besoins purement primaires avec elles et à ce titre il ne côtoyait que des prostituées.

Non. Dean n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre visiblement. Il n'allait donc pas lui en parler. Inutile de l'alarmer. Il espérait secrètement que si un jour son frère venait à le réaliser, il aurait le courage de venir le voir. Vœu pieux connaissant le frangin. En moins d'une minute, il se recentra sur la demande de son frère :

- Bon. Alors que veux-tu savoir ? Peter t'a déjà tout dit hier il me semble. Tu n'as donc rien écouté ?

Dean se dandina devant lui, preuve flagrante de son inquiétude et répondit:

- Si. Mais cela est insuffisant.

Il ajouta pesant ses mots avant de les prononcer :

- Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à trouver son adresse et puis dégoter des informations que nul autre ne saurait trouvé. Je dois retrouver ce Blake et lui dire deux non trois mots.

Sur ces paroles, il avait laissé son frère à ses recherches. Plus exactement il avait pris la fuite. Ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de refuser.

Lui avait besoin de prendre l'air et vite. Mais avant il devait déjeuner. Son corps ne tiendrait pas la journée sans une merveilleuse part de tarte aux pommes et un thé bien corsé.

Ayant terminé ses agapes, il avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc. Non pas qu'il aimât particulièrement ce lieu mais par moments il se disait qu'au moins là on lui foutait la paix. Personne ne penserait à venir le chercher dans un lieu pareil. Trop contraire à son tempérament.

Habillé chaudement, il attrapa une couverture qu'il emporta avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, si le ciel était clément et le soleil toujours au rendez-vous il pourrait faire une petite sieste sous un arbre et remettre ses idées en place. Un programme simple et efficace en perspective.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Demeure du Duc de Worthington**

Le Duc sourit en refermant le dossier "WINTER".

Son informateur venait de lui confirmer que la jeune fille ne se rendrait pas au rendez-vous. Il avait patiemment attendu à distance raisonnable de son logis. Et seule une domestique était sortie. Elle avait hélé un jeune garçon lui remettant une missive à destination du Comte de Scottfield. Le coursier était parti immédiatement. Il était inutile de le suivre et d'intercepter la lettre. Cette dernière devant l'informer que la jeune fille ne serait plus disponible pour ce type de rendez-vous.

Le Baron de Winter avait suivi scrupuleusement ses instructions.

Bien.

Le jeune comte de Scottfield n'étant plus un obstacle sur sa route, il pouvait donc amorcer la phase deux de son plan.

Il devait écrire une longue lettre au vieux comte de Dare, Lord Byron Gloucester. Il venait de lui trouver une jeune vierge digne de ses désirs pervers. Il la lui présenterait très prochainement et si elle lui convenait, il aurait tout le loisir d'en disposer.

Il se félicitait déjà de son choix. La jeune Alexane avait tous les atouts pour elle. Une beauté diaphane, un corps à faire fantasmer plus d'un homme d'après ce qu'il avait entre aperçu lors de la soirée précédente. Seul son caractère pourrait être un inconvénient. Mais comme tout défaut il pourrait être maîtrisé. A l'aide de drogues si nécessaire. Enfin il aviserait le moment venu. Il faudrait probablement l'encadrer et la surveiller au départ mais à terme elle serait une courtisane exceptionnelle. Il en mettrait sa main au feu.

Le Duc ignorait encore que la donne avait changé. Que ce n'était pas le Baron qui avait écrit mais Alexane.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Hyde Park **

Après la visite de David, Castiel avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son homme de loi mais il était hors de question que quiconque régente sa vie personnelle. Il avait bien suffisamment à faire dans sa vie professionnelle sans qu'une énième personne s'investisse dans sa vie privée.

Comme dans tout acte de son existence, il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Il n'était pas un fonceur. Il réfléchissait sans doute trop aux détails. Ce qui nuisait à la qualité de ses maigres rapports avec autrui. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Juste des connaissances. Il ne s'attachait pas aux gens et les autres le lui rendaient bien. Comment s'approcher d'un homme aussi peu loquace et peu vivant que lui ?

Beaucoup avaient tenté, tous avaient échoué. Il était clairement seul.

Bien sûr, il y avait David. Mais il restait un ami de son défunt père. Et pourtant à ce jour il se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Peut-être que la jeune femme rencontrée hier se laisserait approcher. La belle Alexane de Winter.

Mais il se devrait d'être honnête avec elle. Il avait toujours porté un profond respect au sexe féminin. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit lésée dans cette affaire. Autant éviter toute déconvenue future. S'il devait se mettre à nu devant elle, il le ferait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il était arrivé à l'heure convenue devant le kiosque. En mars, l'orchestre n'avait pas encore repris ses concerts de l'après-midi. Ce qui était bien dommage. Le cadre se prêtant définitivement aux mélodies envoûtantes des compositeurs classiques. Une autre fois sans doute.

Il patienta observant le calme de la nature autour de lui et s'imprégnant des odeurs du printemps qui s'éveillait.

L'aiguille de sa montre à gousset indiquait à présent 15h00. Il fut saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas normal. A ce qu'il avait cerné de sa compagne d'un soir, elle semblait sincère et avait clairement manifesté son désir de le revoir, lui proposant elle-même le lieu de rendez-vous.

Non.

Définitivement quelque chose clochait.

Seul problème : à part son nom, il ignorait où elle demeurait. Il lui faudrait rentrer pour demander à Rupert de chercher son adresse et porter un mot pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

En attendant, il allait finir sa promenade dans le parc. Autant utiliser cette sortie à bon escient. Et peut-être prendre des notes pour ses prochains croquis.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'allée transversale, c'est là qu'il le vit. Le jeune éphèbe qu'il avait dessiné de mémoire. L'homme aux yeux verts. Adossé à un chêne.

**XXX**

* * *

**Voilà  
**

**Alors on ne frappe pas l'auteur sinon elle vous met en garde. Elle ne publiera pas la suite. Et je pense que les plus frustrées seraient les lecteurs...  
**

**Un chapitre davantage consacré à Dean. Après tout il faut bien que je lui donne sa chance. On en apprend plus sur leur avenir qui n'est guère brillant je vous l'accorde...  
**

**Au plaisir de vous lire  
**

**Marianclea  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**Salut les girls !**

**Ignis : Je te remercie pour tes commentaires auquel je ne peux répondre en mp. Je pense que tu apprécieras ce chapitre...  
**

**La fameuse rencontre c'est NOW !  
**

**Enjoy it !  
**

* * *

**Même jour - Londres, Hyde Park **

Après avoir fui la chambre de Samuel et pris une collation conséquente, Dean avait attrapé une couverture de son armoire en noyer et s'était dirigé vers Hyde Park.

Dans un premier temps, il avait marché d'un bon pas histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Maintenant qu'il avait demandé l'aide de son frère, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il aurait des réponses et sans doute encore plus de questions.

Après un détour vers le Rotten Raw qui lui permit d'observer tout à loisir les chevaux et leurs cavaliers, il se dirigea vers le kiosque à musique. La saison n'ayant pas encore reprise, il avait fort peu de chances de croiser quelqu'un dans ce secteur. C'était parfait. Tout ce qu'il désirait. La solitude. Le silence. La paix. Pour quelques heures.

Un peu à l'écart du chemin principal, il avisa un chêne massif dont les racines semblaient lui tendre les bras. Les muscles douloureux et fatigués de ses jambes lui faisant sentir qu'un repos s'avérait nécessaire, il ne se fit pas prier. Il étendit sommairement la couverture qu'il portait sous son bras et s'installa. Le soleil brillait au dessus de lui, signe que l'heure du dîner était passée. Son ventre ne criait pas encore famine. Il avait le temps. De toutes façons, il se rattraperait ce soir au souper. En attendant, il allait prendre une pause bien méritée. Le sommeil le prit à peine eut-il posé sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, preuve flagrante de son extrême lassitude.

C'est là que Castiel le découvrit quelques heures plus tard. Abandonné dans les bras de Morphée. L'inconnu aux yeux verts. L'homme de ses croquis.

Il s'immobilisa. Partagé entre son désir de s'approcher davantage et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La fraîcheur du mois de mars flottait dans l'air. Et avec elle son cortège de maladies respiratoires. Soucieux de son prochain, il décida de vérifier que son Adonis n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

A pas feutrés, il s'avança et se pencha vers lui. Apparemment il dormait à poings fermés. Sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant régulièrement. Rassuré, il recula d'un pas et se mit à l'observer. Silencieusement. Indécis quant à la conduite à tenir : le laisser ainsi ou alors se risquer à le réveiller et l'aborder ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Dean s'agiter. Ni deux orbes vertes s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui.

Face à lui, de nouveau ce visage, ces yeux, cette silhouette évanescente qui lui échappait sans cesse. Pourtant elle ne lui semblait pas hostile. Plutôt vaguement familière. Rêve ou réalité, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Maintenant.

Inconsciemment, leurs gestes furent identiques et simultanés : leurs mains se tendirent vers l'objet de leur rêve.

L'effleurement de leurs doigts provoqua en eux de délicieux frissons qui se propagèrent rapidement à travers leur corps. Les électrisant.

Surpris de sentir sa main frôlée, Castiel baissa son regard vers Dean. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le bleu du ciel contre le vert de la terre. L'émeraude contre l'aigue marine.

Tout s'obscurcit autour d'eux. A part leur propre lumière.

Indifférents aux minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Inconscients de la vie autour d'eux, Castiel et Dean se contemplaient. S'appropriant par le regard le moindre espace de peau découvert à leur portée. Sa couleur. La forme du nez. L'épaisseur des sourcils. Le contour des lèvres. Le galbe de la mâchoire. Chaque trait du visage de l'un s'imprimant dans le regard de l'autre.

Ce fut un craquement dans les sous bois qui acheva de réveiller Dean et le renvoya à la réalité.

Une réalité auquel il n'était pas prêt à faire face : sa main dans celle du Comte de Scottfield. Ce dernier penché au dessus de lui dans un lieu public. Si proches qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Si quelqu'un les voyait ou les avait vu, les ragots iraient bon train. Et cela il en était hors de question.

Une peur primale fit ressortir ses plus bas instincts. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, il se braquait et fonçait tête baissée. Et son attitude et son langage en pâtissaient généralement. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas défaut. Le Comte de Scottfield allait le découvrir à ses dépends.

Une voix grave le sortit de sa torpeur. Castiel s'adressait visiblement à lui et tentait de capter son attention :

- Monsieur. Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il poursuivit malgré tout :

- Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour vous avoir réveillé. Ce n'était point mon intention. Mais vu la température extérieure, je préférais vérifier que vous alliez bien. Il aurait été dommage d'attraper un bon rhume alors que les beaux jours s'annoncent. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Castiel Blake, …

- Oh oui lui répondit d'un ton querelleur Dean. Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Monsieur le Comte de Scottfield. Le dernier héritier de Feu Lord Henry. Vous avez fait les choux gras de la presse lors de votre arrivée. Moi, c'est Dean. Dean Winchester, pour vous servir. Vous savez le fils aîné du Comte de Kent, l'héritier invité à toutes les festivités. Enfin bref. Concentrons-nous sur vous. J'ignorais qu'il avait un autre fils. Il ne parlait jamais de vous. Quel travers avez-vous pour qu'il vous ait caché à la société aussi longtemps ? Une malformation, un sombre secret ? Vous éveillez ma curiosité, je l'avoue. En attendant, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes aussi endurant que votre père. C'est que les dames s'ennuient de celui qui était surnommé "le Roi du harem". Eh bien quoi ? Ne me regardez pas ainsi.

Mortifié par les propos tenus, Castiel coupa court à la conversation et fit demi-tour.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner pestant contre son fichu caractère et son incapacité à garder ses réflexions pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu un seul geste ni un seul mot pour le retenir. Trop perdu dans le maelstrom des émotions que sa simple vision avait provoqué, sa peur. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment un homme pouvait-il faire autant de ravage avec son regard ? Certes il avait sans conteste les yeux bleus les plus magnifiques qui soient sans parler de ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un petit air défait et…. Mais à quoi pensait-il encore ? Il fallait à tout prix que cette dépendance cesse. C'était anormal. Il aimait les femmes. Un point c'est tout. Bon sang de bois.

En attendant à leur prochaine rencontre, s'il y en avait une et il osait l'espérer, il devrait lui présenter ses excuses. Excuses pour son comportement indigne d'un homme de son rang. Ce serait sa seule chance de briser définitivement la glace et de se rapprocher de lui. Il était conscient que ses mots avaient heurté Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait rien répondu. Stoïque, il s'était purement et simplement détourné de lui. Il avait volontairement coupé la connexion entre eux. Et aussi surprenant soit-il il en ressentait encore un certain trouble. Comme un manque, un vide. Impression pour le moins inhabituelle. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur ces sensations.

Il se baissa et ramassa son plaid. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui puisqu'il n'arriverait plus à se reposer. A moins que…

Avisant le chemin emprunté par le Comte de Scottfield, il se décida à le suivre. Après tout, il désirait en savoir davantage sur lui. Et puis cela éviterait à Samuel de chercher cette information.

Contrairement aux apparences, le jeune Lord n'avait rien d'un être chétif. Sa démarche était fluide et rapide. Preuve qu'il avait l'habitude des grands espaces. Pour tout regard extérieur, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait le Diable à ses trousses.

Bien loin de ces considérations, Castiel fulminait contre cet être qui sous des allures de jeune premier n'était qu'un rustre comme un autre. Dean Winchester, futur Comte de Kent. Eh bien il promettait. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Comment en quelques phrases ce Dean avait-il pu lui retourner les sangs ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait autant en colère contre un individu.

Comment avait-il osé lui dire de telles trivialités sur son père alors même qu'ils n'avaient jamais été présentés l'un à l'autre ? Il était noble lui aussi et pourtant son langage flirtait ouvertement avec celui des bas quartiers. Sous son air policé, Dean Winchester cachait décidément bien son jeu. Il ne le connaissait pas et se permettait de juger sa famille. Et puis quoi encore ?

Comment son ami David avait-il pu lui demander de se rapprocher des jeunes aristocrates présents aux festivités du Duc prétextant que cela lui ferait du bien de côtoyer des jeunes de son âge ? Si ils étaient dans la même veine que cet ignoble individu alors autant s'abstenir. D'ailleurs, il allait lui en toucher deux mots. Et ce dès son retour.

Pourtant il y avait cru. A ce fol espoir de rencontrer un être qui saurait voir derrière les apparences. Quelques secondes seulement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Là son doux rêve s'était brisé. Une fois de plus. Non. Définitivement, il ne se lierait jamais à personne. Il préférait encore sa solitude à la compagnie de ce genre d'individu imbu de lui-même.

Son après-midi était gâchée. Il n'avait plus le cœur à dessiner ou à écrire. Autant rentrer à son domicile et s'enquérir de la santé de la jeune Mademoiselle de Winter qui n'était point venue. Voilà. Il devait agir ainsi. Effacer les propos désobligeants de Dean en pensant à elle, à cette jeune et douce personne.

Si il avait flâné pour se rendre à son rendez-vous, le chemin du retour lui fut rapide. La colère couvait encore lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque.

Surprise par le bruit d'une porte qui claque, Martha, la jeune lingère, lâcha le linge propre et plié qu'elle tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle gravissait l'escalier. Ce dernier se répandit autour d'elle dans un léger bruissement réduisant à néant toutes ses heures de travail. Elle leva un regard embarrassé sur le Comte s'attendant à être réprimandée.

D'abord interdit devant le spectacle s'offrant à ces yeux, il se mit soudain à rire à gorge déployée. Voir ses chemises dispersées et chiffonnées sur les marches le ramena à la réalité. Conscient du regard de sa domestique posé sur lui, il s'excusa de son comportement et referma avec plus de douceur la porte d'entrée.

Alerté par le bruit sourd résonnant dans le hall, Rupert avait accouru. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit le Comte rire franchement. En vingt ans, c'était la première fois qu'il y assistait. Et ce n'était pas une ébauche. Non. Il riait vraiment. Mais à quel propos, il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Tournant le regard vers ce qui avait semble-t-il provoqué son hilarité, il ne saisit pas l'objet de son éclat. Il mit donc cela sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée par son maître ses derniers mois.

En attendant que le Comte reprenne contenance, il indiqua d'un signe de tête à Martha de poursuivre sa tâche. Cette dernière se baissa donc pour ramasser le linge éparpillé autour d'elle et poursuivit sa route vers le premier étage. Le tout sans un mot.

A présent seul avec le Comte qui étouffait encore son rire, il le débarrassa de son manteau, de ses gants et de son haut de forme. Pour une fois ce dernier se laissa déshabiller sans protester et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon. Saisissant une enveloppe posée sur la desserte de la console, il le rejoignit et prit la parole :

- Monsieur. Je dois vous informer que peu de temps après votre départ un jeune garçon a déposé cette lettre pour vous. Comme vous nous aviez indiqué de ne pas vous déranger et au vu de l'allure du coursier, je me suis permis de conserver le courrier par devers moi pour vous le remettre à votre retour.

- Merci Rupert. Vous avez bien fait. Avant de disposer, j'aurai toutefois un service à vous demander. Vu votre connaissance de la ville, j'aimerai connaître l'adresse du Baron de Winter. Je dois m'y rendre prochainement et je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisé avec les rues de Londres et ses quartiers. Pensez-vous pouvoir obtenir le renseignement rapidement ?

- Monsieur, il en sera fait selon vos désirs. J'aurai la réponse à votre demande d'ici une petite heure.

- Très bien. En attendant, je vais prendre connaissance de ce courrier. Ah et aussi auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter une tasse de thé et quelques scones dans cette pièce ?

- Bien, Monsieur.

Pendant que Rupert prenait congé, Castiel s'installa confortablement dans le living. Observant l'enveloppe sous toutes ses coutures, il s'interrogeait sur l'auteur de la missive. Son format était banal. Pas de parfum. Pas de cachet.

Se relevant, il se dirigea vers la console où il se saisit d'un coupe papier. Plus vite il l'ouvrirait, plus vite il serait fixé. Avec précaution il trancha le bord de l'enveloppe et en déplia une lettre manuscrite. Aux premiers mots, il sut de qui il s'agissait. L'écriture était fine et fluide. Une écriture féminine incontestablement. Et la seule personne qui se serait permise de correspondre directement avec un Comte ne pouvait qu'être que la jeune femme rencontrée la veille. Elle seule n'avait pas été élevée dans le respect de la hiérarchie.

Mais son message l'intriguait et l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle de ne pouvoir le rencontrer à l'heure et au lieu convenu alors qu'elle l'invitait quelques lignes plus loin à découvrir une librairie d'Oxford Street ? Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. D'un autre rendez-vous. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Et la mention "je vous y attendrai" était on ne peut plus explicite.

Un frisson le parcourut. Comme à chaque fois qu'un drame se nouait.

Tant pis pour le thé.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Vu l'heure tardive, il espérait qu'Alexane serait encore présente à la librairie. En se dépêchant, il devrait parvenir à la boutique avant la fermeture. Retournant dans le hall, il se vêtit chaudement et partit en claquant pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure la porte principale de son logis.

Rupert qui apportait sa collation n'eut que le temps de voir la porte se refermer sur son maître. Il s'en retourna donc les bras chargés en cuisine. Le thé devrait attendre.

Castiel lui filait rapidement vers Oxford Street qui n'était heureusement qu'à quelques rues de son domicile. Il ne connaissait pas la librairie dont elle avait noté le nom et le numéro. Il lui faudrait chercher.

Indifférent au monde extérieur, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Dean dans son sillage.

**XXX**

**Quelques heures plus tôt - Londres, Walton Street**

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Samuel avait regardé son frère sortir.

Sortir n'était pas le mot juste. Non. Se précipiter hors de sa chambre aurait été plus exact.

Il était sidéré. Dean avait fui. Au sens littéral.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son frère perdre ses moyens face à lui. Encore heureux que ce soit produit en privé sinon bonjour les commérages.

Cela l'interpellait. Ils n'étaient pas toujours tendres l'un envers l'autre loin de là mais l'amour fraternel qui les liait était toujours présent dans leurs boutades, leurs chicanes.

Pourtant ce matin il jurerait que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de son frère. Une impression qui persistait au-delà de toute logique. Comme une barrière invisible entre eux.

En premier lieu, il avait noté la gêne plus qu'évidente de Dean. Elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses pommettes avaient rosi au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait la mesure de ses paroles. Signe incontestable de son trouble. Mais il doutait que son frère en soit seulement conscient. "Simple réaction physique" lui aurait-il déclaré au pire des cas.

"Ben voyons." aurait-il pu lui répondre. Si lui l'avait remarqué parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble et qu'ils étaient très proches, une personne extérieure ne le verrait sans doute pas mais il devrait être vigilant à l'avenir. Il serait dommage que la réputation de son frère en pâtisse. Il ne manquerait plus que la bonne société apprenne que le Don Juan des dames de la Cour était en fait un homme timide et complexé voire pédéraste.

Ensuite, l'absence de réaction voire le silence de son frère étaient inhabituels sur ce type de plaisanteries. Bien sûr, parler de choses aussi intimes n'existait pas dans le manuel de communication des Winchester. Il en convenait. Certains faits et gestes devaient demeurer obscurs et secrets. Et le sexe et ses activités connexes en faisaient partie. Sauf en société lorsque les conditions s'y prêtaient pour épater la galerie. Et là Dieu sait que Dean était prolixe.

Mais ce matin bizarrement il ne lui avait rien rétorqué. Preuve qu'il était troublé. Seulement troublé par quoi ? Par ce qu'il avait insinué ou par cet individu ?

Enfin, l'impatience et l'infime tressaillement contenu dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette étrange demande au sujet du Comte de Scottfield. Déjà le fait qu'il lui ait répondu aussi vivement l'avait saisi. Dean n'était pas physionomiste pour deux penny et il ne prêtait que rarement attention aux ragots et rumeurs qui circulaient dans les salons. Sauf s'il était le principal intéressé et que cela concernait ses conquêtes d'un soir. Et là, il lui donnait le nom complet d'un homme dont il avait simplement croisé le regard et entendu une fois le patronyme.

Alors oui. Son frère allait assurément au devant de difficultés. Si son hypothèse se vérifiait - et il le craignait - son aventure allait poser un problème. Et de taille.

En attendant, il ferait le nécessaire pour protéger un maximum son frère. De la société. De sa famille. Y compris de lui-même. Quitte à se frotter à ce Comte de Scottfield si ce dernier était bien responsable de l'état de son frère. Mais pour cela il devait déjà le trouver.

Des recherches s'imposaient. Il savait déjà par où il allait commencer.

Westminster. Le coeur du pouvoir. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, leur ami Peter Pentbridge leur avait souligné que le Comte de Scottfield siégeait également à la Chambre des Lords au Parlement.

En tant que Comte, son nom devait donc figurer sur les registres contenus au sein de la bibliothèque royale. Il lui suffirait d'y jeter un œil et d'y repérer les informations dont il aurait l'utilité. L'obstacle majeur étant d'y être admis. Une fois dans la place, il trouverait bien une justification à sa présence.

Pour l'instant, il lui faudrait simplement patienter jusqu'à lundi. Jour d'ouverture de ces lieux. Avec un peu de chance, son père siègerait au Parlement dans la semaine. Il en profiterait pour l'accompagner. Il trouverait bien un moment pour s'éclipser et fouiner un peu en toute discrétion.

Il savait y faire pour obtenir tous les renseignements possibles et inimaginables. En cela son frère n'avait pas tort. Il était doué dans son domaine. Il le lui prouverait une fois encore. Même si sa démarche était toute sauf professionnelle.

La vie de Dean prévalait sur toutes les autres. Et si son frère avait besoin de ces informations, il les lui fournirait. Quel que soit le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Il espérait simplement que ses démarches passeraient inaperçues et ne leur causeraient pas davantage de complications. En particulier auprès de leur charmant père. Père qui s'il venait à l'apprendre serait fort contrarié et exigerait des explications qu'il ne serait pas forcément en mesure de lui présenter.

Il devrait en parler à Dean et se mettre d'accord sur un mensonge simple, une histoire qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Bien que cela ne fasse pas partie de leur éducation, tous les deux avaient appris très jeunes à manier le mensonge. Mais seul Dean avait le talent pour entourlouper leur monde. Leur père inclus. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi. Chacun avait ses prédispositions.

Soudain un rai de lumière provenant d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre l'aveugla. Clignant des yeux, il interrompit ses réflexions et reprit lentement pied dans la réalité.

Il se frotta les yeux pour en chasser les ombres. Il se tourna vers le mur. A son horloge sonnait le quart de huit heures. Il se rendit compte qu'une bonne demie-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ précipité de son frangin et qu'il était plus que temps de se sustenter. Il reprendrait son dossier à son retour. Et si le temps était clément, il irait faire un tour vers les boutiques de Oxford Street cet après-midi. Mais pour l'instant se nourrir devenait une priorité. D'ailleurs son ventre commençait à réclamer son dû, preuve de son retard.

Refermant silencieusement sa porte, il jeta un regard vers la chambre de son frère. La porte était grande ouverte. Signe qu'il n'était pas là. Avec un peu de chance, il devait être encore à table. Souriant en songeant à l'appétit de son frère, il longea le couloir et s'élança dans les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

En bas de ces derniers, il fut intercepté par le majordome de son père. Ce dernier le réclamait séance tenante dans son bureau.

Samuel stoppa sa course et souffla de dépit. A croire que son frère et lui s'étaient donnés le mot aujourd'hui. Pas moyen de travailler tranquillement ou de se nourrir. Pour confirmer sa pensée, son estomac lui fit également entendre sa désapprobation. Mais la discussion avec son père, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Plus vite il répondrait à son souhait, plus vite il aurait une chance d'avaler quelques mets avant l'heure du dîner.

Il remercia le majordome d'un signe de tête et prit la direction du bureau de son père. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille et un samedi qui plus est ?

Il toqua deux coups et une voix sévère lui dit d'entrer. Rien qu'à l'intonation, Samuel savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à un interrogatoire en règle. La question était : quel était le sujet ou plutôt qui ?

A peine entré, il fut fixé. D'un geste de la main, son père l'invita à s'asseoir. Alors qu'il prenait place, il l'inonda de questions sur Dean :

- Samuel, Comment s'est comporté ton frère à la soirée ? A-t-il enfin rencontré une jeune femme qui aurait l'heur de lui plaire ? L'a-il courtisé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Pourquoi est-il déjà levé ? Doit-il la revoir ? Comment se nommait-elle ? Quel était son rang ?

Remarquant le mutisme de son fils cadet, John Winchester mit fin au flot de questions que la présence de son aîné avait soulevé au petit-déjeuner. Il devait laisser à Samuel le temps de lui répondre.

- Alors je t'écoute ? murmura-t-il plein d'espoir.

Samuel se mit instinctivement en mode défensif. "Nous y voilà" pensa-t-il. Son père ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Et la vérité ne lui plairait pas. Si vérité il y avait. En effet, il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer que son fils aîné pour lequel il avait de grands projets préférait les hommes aux femmes. Là Dean risquait d'y laisser des plumes voire perdre sa vie. Et lui aussi. Alors autant improviser en minimisant la réalité.

- Eh bien, rien de particulier, Père. Dean s'est relativement bien tenu. Vous savez comme moi que le Duc apprécie notre compagnie malgré ses frasques. Je ne l'ai pas vu flirter ou courtiser une personne en particulier. Il était égal à lui-même. Il m'a juste dit être fatigué et vouloir rentrer de bonne heure. Ce que nous avons fait.

Samuel se tut attendant une nouvelle volée de questions qui ne vint pas.

Il s'agita sur sa chaise. A présent il avait vraiment faim. Et le silence de son père s'éternisait. Apparemment, sa réponse lui avait convenu puisqu'il n'avait pas poussé plus avant ses investigations. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Bien. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de partir et s'adressa à son père :

- Maintenant si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me demander j'aimerai prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Au revoir Père.

Son père se plaisant à se perdre dans ses pensées, il se leva et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce.

Face à lui, John n'avait rien répondu. Il vit Samuel sortir de la pièce mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Non. Il était inquiet. Derrière son apparente froideur, il avait sondé sans succès le visage de son fils cadet. Et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait pas. Sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais insister ne servirait à rien. Si réellement Dean avait rencontré quelqu'un, au vu de leur relation actuelle, il ne viendrait pas lui en parler de son plein gré. Et Samuel le protégeait. C'était flagrant. Bien. Il lui faudrait donc obtenir l'information autrement. Et il savait déjà à qui s'adresser.

Il ignorait encore que cela causerait la perte de son fils.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Oxford Street **

Assise dans un fauteuil capitonné, Alexane réfléchissait au mot qu'elle avait fait porter au Comte de Scottfield en fin de matinée. Elle espérait qu'il lui était parvenu et qu'il avait compris le message.

Après avoir satisfait aux obligations ducales en début d'après-midi, elle avait sollicité de son père l'autorisation de se rendre à la librairie Watson & Sons afin d'y chercher un nouvel ouvrage à compulser.

D'un hochement de tête, son père l'avait agréé. Il connaissait le goût immodéré de sa fille pour la lecture et les recherches. Tout son portrait en somme.

Bien que le Duc lui ait demandé d'être vigilant sur ses fréquentations, il ne pouvait pas non plus la garder à demeure ad vitam aeternam. En outre, il avait toute confiance en son enfant. Elle ne l'avait jamais déçue. Obéissante, elle répondait toujours à la moindre de ses requêtes. Alors il la laissait jouir de sa liberté. Une fois mariée, d'autres devoirs la retiendraient à sa demeure.

Il l'avait regardé s'habiller rapidement. Impatiente et fébrile. La jeunesse de sa fille inscrite dans sa manière de dévaler les escaliers du perron. Pressée de se rendre dans son royaume selon toutes vraisemblances.

Soupirant, il avait détourné son regard vers les documents qui trônaient sur son bureau. Maintenant il devait s'occuper des formalités administratives et financières que lui conférait son nouveau titre.

Le Baron de Winter ignorait que cette sortie somme toute innocente allait faire basculer son avenir.

Sur le chemin, Alexane avait forcé la marche indifférente aux regards indignés que lui lançaient les passants. Impatiente de revoir cet homme. Impatiente d'en obtenir des informations. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir commis de méprise.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle était légèrement essoufflée. Elle prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle entendit un tintement de clochettes. Son familier, elle leva un regard amusé vers ces petits grelots qui indiquaient au libraire qu'un éventuel client était là.

D'un regard circulaire, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans la boutique. Au moins si le Comte venait à leur rendez-vous, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Elle espérait juste ne pas l'avoir manqué vu l'heure tardive.

Un mouvement au fond du magasin attira son attention. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs sortait de l'arrière boutique. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il vint au devant d'elle, s'inclina par respect et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main son siège. Il la laissa quelques minutes pour lui préparer une tasse de thé fumante. Malgré ce temps ensoleillé, le froid était encore bien présent. Elle avait besoin de se réchauffer lui avait-il dit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser.

Amicale, elle le remercia et prit place à l'endroit désigné. Tout en retirant ses gants de velours, sa capeline et son chapeau qu'elle déposa près de la desserte, elle en profita pour observer à loisir ce lieu qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise dans cette librairie qu'elle visitait à chaque retour de périple depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La boutique débordait d'ouvrages en tous genres. L'endroit était cossu et idéal pour les rencontres littéraires. Seuls des habitués, souvent issus de la haute bourgeoisie voire de la noblesse, la fréquentaient. De par son statut de femme, elle devait faire partie des rares privilégiés à être autorisée à s'installer dans le fauteuil réservé aux hôtes de marque. Son propriétaire, Monsieur Watson, était un vieil homme bourru mais passionné par son métier.

Distraitement elle posa la main sur l'épais livre ouvert à côté d'elle caressant la feuille d'imprimerie. Elle en avait toujours aimé le toucher.

Apportant un plateau chargé de gourmandises, Monsieur Watson prit le temps d'observer sa jeune compagne. Il l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir cette petite. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre un après-midi de décembre. L'émerveillement dans ses yeux. La peur d'abîmer les ouvrages mis à sa disposition. Ses premiers éternuements aussi. Enfant solitaire élevée par un homme, les livres lui avaient apporté une ouverture sur le monde. Son père l'accompagnait souvent au début. Au fil du temps, la sachant entre de bonnes mains, son père la laissa venir accompagnée d'une domestique qui venait la rechercher. Toujours souriante et heureuse de partager ses lectures et son ressenti avec un être aussi amoureux des livres qu'elle.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre. Ils avaient souvent discuté. Seuls. A l'abri des regards. Elle lui avait confié ses rêves, ses projets aussi. Sa jeune aventurière comme il se plaisait à la nommer.

A l'image d'un professeur qu'il n'était pas, il l'avait laissé libre dans le choix de ses lectures, lui permettant ainsi d'élargir son cercle de connaissances. Il veillait simplement à ce que ses lectures soient respectueuses de sa vertu et de sa morale. Même s'il se doutait qu'au gré de ses pérégrinations en Europe, elle avait du voir et entendre des choses qui n'étaient pas inscrites dans ces ouvrages.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler depuis son dernier voyage. Et lorsqu'il avait appris par la presse que son père avait été anobli, il avait craint de ne plus la revoir. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle restait fidèle à elle-même.

Aujourd'hui, il la trouvait juste un peu plus pâle que de coutume. Elle l'avait rassuré d'un léger sourire mais ce dernier n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Un sourire de convenance. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il se tut. Sachant qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle viendrait à lui pour se confier.

Silencieusement il déposa son plateau et s'éloigna la laissant à ses songes. Il reprit ses activités tout en l'observant. Il jurerait que son attention était fixée sur le pas de porte. Car dès qu'un tintement se faisait entendre, elle levait la tête. Elle la baissait aussitôt qu'elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était pas pour elle. Clairement elle attendait quelqu'un. Restait à savoir qui était son mystérieux visiteur.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Des clients vinrent chercher leurs commandes. D'autres feuilleter quelques pages ou discuter avec Monsieur Watson mais aucun ne s'arrêta près d'elle.

Au fur et à mesure, il vit son regard se voiler de tristesse. Elle semblait perdue. Sa main se crispait parfois autour des pages du livre qu'elle tenait. Il se décidait à aller lui parler pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire lorsque la porte tinta de nouveau.

Contrarié d'être dérangé dans ses plans, il leva son regard vers sa protégée. Et ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur le visage d'Alexane. Le bonheur à l'état pur se lisait sur ses traits pâles. Ses yeux reprenaient vie. Souhaitant comprendre qui lui procurait une telle émotion, il se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

**XXX**

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Pas trop déçue.. Je vous retrouve d'ici une quinzaine pour la suite de leurs aventures...  
**

**Merci à toutes de me suivre et de laisser un petit mot. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me motive lorsque j'ai un coup de mou...  
**

**Biz  
**

**Marianclea  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**Nouveau chapitre... Où tout devient légèrement plus compliqué.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Mars 1876 - Londres, Demeure du Duc de Worthington **

Le Duc était satisfait de sa journée. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Bientôt il pourrait asseoir définitivement sa puissance et sa richesse.

Le courrier qu'il avait adressé plus tôt à son vieil ami Byron Gloucester porterait ses fruits. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais il devrait lui répondre rapidement.

Certes, il avait la main mise sur le Baron de Winter mais il allait devoir ruser pour lui faire accepter cette union avec sa fille chérie.

Les rencontres qu'il avait pu organisé lui avaient démontré l'affection profonde qui les liait et se séparer d'elle serait difficile. Il allait devoir la jouer serré. Un petit coup de main ne serait pas trop superflu. Restait à déterminer qui servirait ses intérêts. A son insu de préférence.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Son majordome vint l'informer qu'un visiteur désirait s'entretenir de toute urgence avec lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, il lui déclina son identité.

Un sourire démoniaque étira ses traits. Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

En pénétrant dans le bureau du Duc, John Winchester ressentit comme un frisson dans son dos. Se secouant légèrement pour dissiper le malaise, il s'inclina et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désigna son hôte.

- Mes respects, Monsieur le Duc.

- Bonjour Comte de Kent ou plutôt John. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu ici. Un problème avec les visites hebdomadaires de vos fils ?

- Eh bien…

- Oui John je vous écoute.

- Monsieur le Duc, je vous prie d'excuser la question qui va suivre mais j'ai besoin d'être fixé et seul vous me paraissez être à même de répondre. J'ai déjà interrogé mon cadet à ce sujet mais sans résultat. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que mes relations avec mon fils aîné Dean ne sont pas de tout repos.

- En effet. Je l'ai entendu dire. Les domestiques de nos jours ne sont plus aussi fiables que leurs prédécesseurs que voulez-vous. Mais je ne vois pas bien comment vous aider. Je dois dire que vous me surprenez, John. Vous me prêtez des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas.

- Pas de cela entre nous Monsieur le Duc. Nous savons l'un et l'autre les réels pouvoirs dont vous disposez. Si je vous sollicite aujourd'hui c'est que je n'ai guère d'autres choix. Mon fils aîné refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis un an et son cadet le soutient dans sa rébellion. Alors voilà : au dernier bal que vous avez organisé, mon fils a-t-il rencontré une jeune personne ?

Le Duc observa silencieusement son homologue. Quelle curieuse question ? Pourquoi John Winchester viendrait à lui poser ce type d'interrogation ? John Winchester était connu pour un être un homme de valeur avec un fort caractère. Peu d'informations sulfureuses circulaient à son propos. Fidèle à sa femme jusque dans son veuvage. Il devait en savoir plus. Cette histoire l'intriguait.

- A ma connaissance, je n'ai rien noté de semblable. Mais je peux me renseigner. Vous connaissez l'appétit de votre fils Dean pour la gente féminine. Je crois bien qu'il a du essayer de courtiser la moitié des femmes présentes à mes soirées depuis qu'il y est admis. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

John avait retenu son souffle devant la réponse de son hôte. Ainsi même le Duc n'avait rien remarqué. Quelqu'un devait bien avoir vu quelque chose pourtant !

Le Duc reprit devant l'air déçu de John :

- Enfin John. Quel est le problème ? Vos fils découvrent les plaisirs de la vie ici. Nous en avions déjà parlé. Cela vous pose-t-il souci ? A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de marier l'un d'eux ?

Le silence de son invité prit tout son sens.

- Je vois John. Ecoutez. Je n'ai pas prêté attention plus que cela à vos enfants. Vous m'excuserez. Mais je peux le surveiller si c'est bien cela que vous me demandez et vous informer si jamais une telle situation se présentait.

- Merci. Monsieur le Duc.

D'un regard, il le congédia. L'entretien était clos.

En franchissant les portes de la demeure du Duc, John se fit la réflexion qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Pour lui. Pour son fils.

Adossé à son fauteuil en cuir, le Duc avait suivi le départ de son invité. Sans le savoir, le Comte de Kent venait de lui enlever une sérieuse épine du pied. Il saurait le remercier en temps voulu.

En attendant il tenait son plan. Dean Winchester allait servir ses intérêts. Après tout il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un coureur de jupons patenté. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Sans compter son caractère bien trempé et virulent qui le portait naturellement vers la bagarre et les ennuis. Il suffirait de démontrer au Baron de Winter que sa précieuse fille serait davantage protégée avec un homme ayant de l'expérience et une solide assise financière qu'un jeune blanc bec dont les motivations réelles étaient exclusivement sexuelles.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Oxford Street **

Enfin seul se dit Samuel Winchester lorsqu'il peut regagner sa chambre, le ventre bien rempli. Heureusement il n'avait pas recroisé son père. Il avait ainsi pu déjeuner dans le calme et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son frère.

Il savait au fond de lui que la réponse neutre qu'il avait donnée à son père serait insuffisante. La question serait reposée plus tard sous une autre forme. Il espérait juste que cela lui donnerait le temps nécessaire pour retrouver Dean et convenir avec lui d'un mensonge réaliste.

En attendant de lui mettre la main dessus, il devait reprendre son travail.

En début d'après-midi, il entendit son père quitter la demeure. Sans doute pour se rendre à son club de whist.

Il ne le reverrait pas avant demain ce qui lui laissait carte blanche pour coincer son frère si ce dernier rentrait. Sinon il serait quitte à aller le chercher. Là-bas. A Whitechapel. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit !

Seize heures sonnèrent à l'horloge.

Le temps avait filé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Levant des yeux fatigués de son ouvrage de droit de la famille, il s'étira et se leva. Se postant devant la baie vitrée il regarda le ciel dégagé et se décida pour sa promenade quotidienne. Il devait acquérir un ouvrage dans la boutique de Lawsons & Sons alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

S'habillant chaudement, il prit la direction de Regent Street et de son quartier animé. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il aimait cette rue. Ses boutiques. Son atmosphère. Croiser les passants. Dépasser les domestiques les bras chargés de paquets de leurs maîtres. Entendre le rire des enfants devant la boutique de jouets de Merphord & Sons. Se perdre au milieu d'un bain de foule. S'arrêter prendre un verre de vin chaud. Déguster une pâtisserie dans un salon de thé.

Alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas par Oxford Street, le précieux ouvrage en mains, il aperçut Dean de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce dernier était figé et fixait lui semblait-il la vitrine d'une librairie ou plutôt son intérieur. Qu'y avait-il donc de si important dans ce lieu ?

Désirant en apprendre plus sans l'importuner, il traversa la voie et se plaça dans son angle mort. Ainsi il pourrait l'observer et voir ce qui retenait tant son attention. Il était surpris. Il devait le reconnaître. Car si il y avait bien un endroit que son frère n'aimait pas particulièrement, c'était les librairies. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour avoir une vue optimale, il se rendit compte que l'attitude de son frère s'était soudainement crispée. Ses mains formaient des poings. Son regard se voilait au fur et à mesure. Il percevait de sa personne une aura sombre et furieuse. Mais que diable regardait-il pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Tout à coup, il le vit se détourner et rebrousser chemin. Indifférent aux personnes qu'il bousculait au passage.

Soupirant, il se fit la remarque que son frère ne changerait jamais. Il manquait effectivement de savoir-vivre. Il allait devoir lui en toucher deux mots même si pour cela il devait lui dire qu'il l'avait suivi à son insu. Mais maintenant que la place était libre, il était curieux de voir ce qui avait rendu son frère aussi agressif. Il céda à son instinct.

Délibérément, il se mit face à la devanture et porta son regard acéré sur l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe.

Face à lui, un jeune homme agenouillé tenait les mains d'une jeune personne éplorée. Ils étaient apparemment en grande conversation. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans cette boutique. Alors pourquoi cette crise ?

Il sentit soudain qu'on le fixait et découvrit deux paires d'yeux posées sur lui. Il n'avait pas été discret. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bien. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, il devait partir. Il détourna donc le regard et s'apprêtait à rentrer à son logis lorsqu'un détail le saisit.

Cette paire d'yeux. Il s'en souvenait. Où et quand ? Cela ne lui revenait pas. Mais l'individu lui était familier. Son apparente fragilité, sa pâleur, son costume sombre. C'est là qu'il fit le rapprochement. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme quelconque. Non. C'était le Comte de Scottfield.

Samuel Winchester remercia le Seigneur d'avoir le cœur bien accroché. Car ce jour là il réalisa que son avenir allait être des plus chaotiques. Gérer les bêtises de son frère était une chose, le soutenir dans sa vendetta aussi mais là son frère les mettait vraiment dans l'embarras.

Pas une seule seconde, Samuel Winchester ne s'intéressa à la jeune demoiselle présente aux côtés de Castiel Blake. Car dès qu'il l'eut reconnu, il sut que seul cet homme intéressait son frère.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, ils allaient discuter. A cœur ouvert.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Librairie Watson & Sons**

Castiel avait rapidement rallié Oxford Street. Se fiant à son instinct il avait décidé de descendre l'avenue en direction de Regent Street. Avec de la chance, il tomberait sur la boutique citée dans la missive. A défaut, il s'arrêterait dans une échoppe quelconque et poserait la question. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps. Il espérait juste que sa jeune amie serait encore là.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il aperçut une pancarte verte flottant au vent de l'autre côté de la rue. Une plume dorée sur un livre ouvert en guise d'étendard. Watson & Sons. Oui c'était bien le nom inscrit. Une petite boutique. Sans prétention. Traversant la rue, il entra d'un pas ferme dans la librairie.

Et il la vit.

Assise dans un fauteuil rouge et ocre beaucoup trop large pour elle.

Si fine, si fragile.

A son arrivée, elle avait levé un regard peiné vers la porte d'entrée. Comme si elle ne s'attendait plus à le voir. Comme si son absence était inévitable. Mais son visage s'était illuminé lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu. Au moins une personne semblait être heureux de sa présence. Ce qui le changeait agréablement de son après-midi dans le parc et de sa rencontre avec ce Dean Winchester de malheur.

Indifférent au regard que posa sur lui le libraire, Castiel s'approcha rondement d'Alexane. S'inclinant vers elle, il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres dans un discret baise-main.

- Mademoiselle de Winter. Enfin je vous trouve. Vous m'excuserez pour l'heure mais je n'ai reçu votre message que tard dans l'après-midi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir attendu et suis à votre disposition dès à présent.

- Non, Monsieur. C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses pour vous avoir envoyé dans un lieu où je ne me suis pas présentée.

Castiel la regarda surpris. Que lui chantait-elle là ?

- Je ne saisis pas bien. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire. Hier soir nous avions bien convenu de nous retrouver au kiosque à musique dans Hyde Park. Si vous saviez que vous n'iriez pas, pourquoi me l'avoir proposé ? Mais qu'avez-vous ? Alexane ?

Face à lui, sa jeune compagne s'effondrait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Sans un mot. Sans un cri. Juste le silence.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait oublié que sa jeune amie n'avait guère plus de dix huit ans. Elle était donc encore influençable. Que s'était-il donc passé entre la veille au soir et aujourd'hui pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état émotionnel ? Où était la jeune fille brillante et courageuse du bal ? Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

Tirant un mouchoir en coton de sa redingote noire, il le lui tendit et l'observa patiemment attendant qu'elle se calme et se maîtrise à nouveau. Il était inutile de la contraindre à parler. Il sentait son désarroi et sa peur. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était encore de rester à ses côtés silencieusement. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se sentir en confiance. Oui. Il allait procéder ainsi.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Le tic tac de l'horloge indiquant le passage du temps. Puis sa voix s'éleva. Incertaine et étouffée. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle chuchotait.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et saisit ses mains lui témoignant comme il le pouvait que son attention était portée à ses paroles. Qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle ne serait plus seule.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alexane se livrait dévoilant le nœud de l'intrigue, les problèmes financiers de son père, l'omniprésence du Duc dans leurs affaires courantes, l'obligation de ne plus le recevoir ni le voir même en présence d'un chaperon, Castiel sentait sourdre en lui une vive inquiétude et une grande colère.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé les regards que le Duc de Worthington avait posés sur eux lors du bal. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir d'une jeune fille de son rang ? A ce qu'il en savait, sa descendance était assurée. Son fils aîné l'avait comblé en lui donnant deux petits-fils. Ses propres filles étaient mariées depuis quelques années et son dernier fils était entré dans les ordres. Quelque chose échappait à sa compréhension. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il devrait en parler à Sir Thomas. Après tout, il fréquentait assidûment la maisonnée du Duc. Il pourrait sans doute l'éclairer sur le sujet. Mais avant de décider de quoi que ce soit, il devait être sincère avec elle. Ne pas lui mentir.

- Alexane, écoutez-moi. Vous m'avez dit que votre père s'était rendu ce matin chez le Duc. Et qu'à son retour, il vous avait interdit de me voir. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, vous avez décidé de m'écrire pour annuler notre rendez-vous. Votre père ignore donc où vous êtes.

- Non. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, je me suis rendue chez Lady Butler pour y entendre les derniers potins de l'aristocratie. J'ai ensuite du faire un rapport détaillé à l'homme de confiance du Duc. Ensuite je suis retournée sagement à ma demeure. Là j'ai demandé à mon père l'autorisation de me rendre ici. Il connaît mon affection pour ce lieu et n'y a pas vu d'objection.

- Je vois.

Il fit une pause et reprit en se rapprochant davantage d'elle conférant une intimité déplacée à tout œil extérieur.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer mais je crains que vous ne soyez surveillée. Même si notre rencontre peut paraître fortuite, elle devra être unique. J'ignore ce que le Duc recherche mais il est plus qu'évident qu'il ne désire pas vous perdre de vue. Avez-vous eu l'impression d'être suivie ce matin ou même avant ?

- Pas que je me rappelle.

- Bien. Le mot que vous m'avez envoyé m'est bien arrivé. Preuve que ce courrier n'a pas été lu. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne serions pas ici. Cependant, rien ne dit que votre courrier ne sera pas lu à l'avenir. Surtout s'il se rend compte que vous me voyez toujours. En cachette de surcroît.

- Je comprends, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec mes affaires. Je vais me retirer.

- Non. Alexane. Attendez. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne compte pas vous laisser dans un tel marasme. J'ai mes entrées dans les hautes sphères. Je connais des gens influents qui sauront me guider et m'épauler. Je vous aiderai. Sous le sceau du secret. Je vous le promets. Mais à une seule condition : vous devrez jouer la comédie tant que nous n'aurons pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Acceptez tout ce que le Duc vous demandera. Je tâcherai de vous contacter. Donnez-moi juste un peu de temps.

- Merci. Monsieur. Nous nous connaissons à peine et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que vous tiendrez votre parole.

- Non. Castiel. Je me prénomme Castiel.

- Soit. Merci à vous Castiel.

Elle serra plus fort sa main. Un léger sourire éclairait ses traits. L'avenir ne serait peut-être pas si négatif en fin de compte.

C'est là qu'ils le sentirent. Quelqu'un les observait. Leurs regards se dirigèrent simultanément vers la devanture et tombèrent sur un jeune homme qui ne se cachait pas. Bizarre !

Ils s'écartèrent vivement. Castiel s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rencontrer lorsque ce curieux personnage fit demi-tour.

Ils devaient partir. L'un et l'autre. L'endroit n'était plus sûr. Ils se promirent de se retrouver au prochain bal donné en l'honneur de la Reine. Au milieu des autres, ils auraient tout loisir d'en apprendre plus et de chercher d'éventuels alliés. Le Duc ne pourrait pas intervenir en public.

Castiel aida Alexane à se rhabiller et la raccompagna jusqu'au bout de la rue. Chacun se jeta un dernier regard et se détourna plongé dans ses pensées.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Oxford Street**

Après son entrevue désastreuse avec le Comte de Scottfield, Dean se décida malgré tout à le suivre. Avec un peu de chance, outre qu'il connaîtrait son lieu de villégiature sans avoir à le chercher, il en apprendrait davantage sur le jeune homme.

Vif, il dut accélérer le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue. C'est qu'il filait ce diable d'homme. D'un autre côté, il le comprenait. Même lui aurait quitté les lieux rapidement. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée aussi ! Parfois il se maudissait d'avoir la langue aussi bien pendue. Il devrait faire plus qu'amende honorable pour que Castiel Blake accepte de lui adresser la parole maintenant. Son projet allait finir par tomber à l'eau. Il devait se reprendre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A un carrefour, le Comte s'engagea sur une esplanade. Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de celle-ci et gravit quatre à quatre les marches le menant à sa demeure. Il disparut de sa vue.

Avisant la belle bâtisse victorienne dans laquelle il s'était introduit, Dean s'accorda un moment pour souffler. Square Bryanston. Bien. Il en prenait note. Ce quartier était l'un des plus huppés de Londres. Les résidences plus spacieuses les unes que les autres.

Les espaces verts présents au centre de la place dégageaient une atmosphère tranquille et paisible. Un peu hors du temps. Il vit un banc disposé près de lui et s'y installa. Bien décidé à observer ce mystérieux Comte dont personne ne savait rien. Il se donnait une heure maximum. Après il retournerait auprès de son frère et aviserait sur ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

L'heure était presque écoulée sans qu'aucun mouvement notable n'ait été signalé lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Une porte venait de se fermer violemment.

Pressé, le Comte dévalait les marches de son perron. A cette distance, il ne distinguait pas bien son visage mais son allure indiquait son état. L'inquiétude était perceptible. D'ailleurs, il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter au bas des escaliers pour choisir la direction. Non. Il parcourut rapidement l'esplanade et s'engouffra vers George Street. Il disparut de sa vue aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

De nouveau, il semblait cavaler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous bon sang à courir ainsi !

Il s'étira rapidement et le suivit à distance raisonnable. Quoique même s'il l'avait collé, il n'était pas certain que le Comte de Scottfield l'aurait vu. Il avait l'air trop perturbé pour s'en rendre compte.

Cet homme le troublait. Il devait le reconnaître. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de poursuivre ainsi quelqu'un. En général, sa chasse s'orientait vers des formes plus rondes, plus bouclées aussi. Décidemment, il filait un mauvais coton. Après toute cette histoire, il se promit de se prendre la plus grande cuite de sa vie. Peut-être que cela lui remettrait les idées en place une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer dans une boutique. Une librairie. Il manquait plus que ça. Non pas qu'il n'aima pas les livres mais passer des heures dans des lieux aussi poussiéreux qu'une bibliothèque. Très peu pour lui.

Il s'avança prudemment. Il serait dommage de se faire remarquer maintenant.

L'air de rien comme s'il contemplait les ouvrages présentés dans la devanture, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois et contrarié. Foncièrement contrarié. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela la veille ? Bien sûr qu'un homme tel que lui devait être au centre de toutes les attentions des demoiselles en mal de noces. Et cette fille semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui. Qui était-il pour lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Alors même qu'il fuyait volontairement ce type d'engagement depuis un an.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Sa colère grandissait trop vite. Il perdrait bientôt contenance. Avisant la rue grouillante de vie, il s'inséra dans le flot de passants pestant contre lui-même.

Le Comte et cette fille. Se tenant par la main. Leurs visages quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Cette image le hanterait longtemps.

Apparemment il s'était fait une fausse idée. Le Comte de Scottfield avait l'air d'avoir une vie sociale et amoureuse. Comme quoi il fallait toujours se méfier des ragots. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de tout commentaire. C'était bien sa vaine.

Hélant un fiacre, il prit la direction de Whitechapel. Ce soir, il ne rentrait pas. Il ne se rendrait pas à un énième bal.

Ras le bol de toutes ces foutaises.

Il n'avait envie ni de revoir son frère ni de croiser son tyrannique père.

Il avait besoin de se défouler. Et quoi de mieux que de se vautrer dans la fange avec les pauvres gueux.

Histoire d'oublier. Effacer ses putains d'yeux bleus de sa mémoire.

** XXX**

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Je vous retrouve d'ici une quinzaine de jours voire un peu plus pour la suite de leurs aventures...  
**

**Merci à toutes de me suivre et de laisser un petit mot.  
**

**Biz  
**

******Marianclea**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**Nouveau chapitre... Où on apprend plus sur les motivations des uns et des autres. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Avril 1876 - Londres, Bal de la Reine - Une semaine plus tard**

Dans le fiacre qui les conduisait au Bal de la Reine, le Baron de Winter et sa fille restaient silencieux et plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le Baron Allan de Winter se rappelait du jour de sa convocation chez la Reine Victoria. De son anoblissement. Des devoirs attachés à sa nouvelle charge.

Certes, il s'agissait d'un honneur qu'il ne pouvait refuser sous peine d'offenser sa souveraine. Pour autant il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situations. Lui aimait le grand air, l'évasion que lui procuraient les voyages. Et il avait transmis le même virus à sa fille qu'il l'avait accompagnée dès son plus jeune âge. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Le résultat de ses travaux et recherches était destiné au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle de Londres et avait à ce titre une importance capitale pour étayer la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin. A présent qu'il était contraint d'abandonner ses missions sur le terrain, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. La Reine lui avait bien offert un poste au sein du British Museum mais "son autre vie" lui manquait.

De plus, leur nouveau train de vie dépassait leurs revenus. Et cela l'inquiétait ouvertement. Entre les frais d'entretien et de cours, les tenues vestimentaires à reprendre ou à acheter, la majeure partie de la pension versée par la Reine était dépensé. Il savait que sur le long terme, il ne pourrait plus y faire face. Et il remerciait le Seigneur de ne pas avoir une enfant capricieuse et férue de mode.

C'est pourquoi il avait apprécié le soutien inopiné du Duc de Worthington dans cette affaire. En outre, sa charmante épouse s'était substituée à sa défunte femme pour combler les lacunes de son unique enfant sur le maintien et le code de conduite à respecter au sien de la bonne société londonienne. Elle avait ainsi pu faire son entrée dans le monde dans la demeure du Duc où selon toutes vraisemblances elle n'avait pas démérité. Il en avait été soulagé.

Cependant il ne saisissait pas pourquoi le Duc attachait tant d'importance à leur modeste foyer. Il n'était qu'un petit Baron et le Duc un homme très actif au sein de la communauté. N'ayant obtenu aucune information qui serait à même de l'éclairer sur ce point, il en avait déduit que le Duc faisait preuve de charité chrétienne envers sa famille. Il s'en était contenté et l'avait remercié en lui confiant la garde de sa fille lors des soirées qu'il organisait à sa demeure. Lui-même n'étant pas enclin à participer à ces bals et préférant poursuivre son oeuvre.

Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par son mécène quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait fait diligence. Les propos qu'il avait entendus lui laissaient à penser que son enfant avait attiré l'attention d'un homme digne de sa personne. Cependant le Duc n'était pas favorable à ce qu'ils se revoient arguant qu'un homme plus fortuné et expérimenté conviendrait davantage à son unique héritière. N'ayant aucune connaissance du milieu dans lequel évoluait sa fille, il s'était laissé convaincre par le Duc. Après tout, le Duc était un homme influent et expérimenté.

En rentrant il avait transmis la consigne à Alexane. Elle n'avait pas cillé mais son regard s'était voilé. Elle avait obéi. Comme toujours en silence. Cependant il n'avait pas été dupe. Sa fille ne cachait pas toujours bien ses émotions. Il avait cherché à en apprendre plus sur les soirées mondaines auxquelles elle participait, les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, mais sa fille restait résolument muette sur le sujet. En désespoir de cause, il avait abandonné. Il se faisait sans doute des idées. Si sa fille était en danger, elle lui en aurait touché un mot. Obligatoirement.

Ce jour-là, à son retour de chez la Duchesse de Worthington, elle avait demandé à se rendre dans la librairie de son enfance. Il n'avait pu lui refuser. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour continuer. Il se rappelait encore de son sourire et de sa vitalité lorsqu'elle était sortie.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne dans un tel état émotionnel. Sa fille était blême lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil de leur maison. Pour la première fois, il sentit que son enfant souffrait et allait mal. Sa démarche incertaine, son visage figé. En vain il tenta de la faire parler. Il se refusait à céder au chantage. Mais elle s'obstinait à se murer dans le silence.

Depuis une semaine elle se terrait dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque de la demeure. Elle ne mettait plus un pied dehors. Il la voyait souvent observer les alentours quand elle pensait ne pas être vue. Que se passait-il il l'ignorait.

Pour autant ses sens étaient en alerte. Clairement un évènement avait conduit sa fille à changer d'attitude. Enfant discrète et dévouée à son prochain, elle semblait dorénavant affolée et contrariée en permanence. Elle sursautait dès qu'un bruit incongru se faisait entendre et regardait de tous les côtés comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un. Il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter et envisageait même de quérir le médecin. Il avait pendant un instant envisagé de s'en ouvrir auprès du Duc mais un pressentiment l'avait retenu. Après tout, certaines choses devaient demeurer au sein de la famille. Et cela a priori ne le regardait en rien.

Lorsque le carton d'invitation au Bal de la Reine leur fut porté en milieu de semaine, il accepta immédiatement et décida d'accompagner son enfant. Il en avait assez de son silence, de sa peur bien ancrée dans ses yeux bleus. Il désirait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Détournant son regard sur sa fille et sa capeline, il eut soudain l'impression bizarre qu'elle souriait. Un fin sourire semblait étirer ses traits à présent. Il n'y comprenait décidemment plus grand-chose. Finalement cette soirée lui apporterait peut-être des réponses au comportement de sa fille chérie.

Face à son père, Alexane se morigénait.

La semaine précédente, son retour au domicile familial s'était fait dans la terreur d'être suivie. Le Comte de Scottfield n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il l'avait gentiment accompagné au bout d'Oxford Street mais n'avait pas souhaité la raccompagner à son domicile. Trop de risques. Pour elle principalement.

Elle avait écouté attentivement chaque mot que ce dernier avait prononcé. Elle avait bien compris que dorénavant ils ne se rencontreraient qu'en public et si possible au cours de bals divers. Ainsi ils pourraient se fondre dans la masse. Eventuellement ils se retrouveraient à la librairie. Ou du moins ils y laisseraient leurs messages. Des messages codés en langue étrangère que seuls des érudits pourraient déchiffrer. Ainsi si par le plus grand des hasards, son courrier était intercepté, il ne saurait être lu par un manant quelconque.

Avant de partir, elle avait discuté quelques minutes avec Monsieur Watson lui demandant l'autorisation de remettre à l'attention de ce jeune homme toute missive qu'elle lui ferait parvenir. Ce dernier voyait bien que sa petite protégée devait connaître quelque misère et acquiesça à sa sollicitation. Tant qu'il pouvait voir son sourire, il lui obéirait et ne la trahirait en rien. Elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait embrassé sur la joue le faisant rosir de gêne. Il l'avait regardé suivre ce jeune Lord. Indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Il devrait lui parler.

En attendant de pouvoir la contacter sans crainte, le Comte de Scottfield lui avait fait promettre de rester un maximum à son domicile et de ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Et dans tous les cas, elle devait se rendre chez le Duc s'il réclamait sa présence. Elle ignorait ce qu'avait prévu le Comte mais elle avait décidé de respecter ses consignes à la lettre. Après tout, il avait accepté de la soutenir alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois auparavant.

Castiel. Un prénom d'ange selon ses recherches. Un prénom rare aussi mais qui lui convenait si bien. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait. Elle était consciente qu'elle le soumettait à un danger potentiel et pourtant il avait pris le risque.

Alors chaque soir, elle priait fervemment Dieu pour Castiel. Pour le revoir. Pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Elle se fit la promesse d'être toujours présente pour lui. Quoi qu'il se passe. Et à leur prochaine rencontre, elle le lui dirait.

Quelques jours plus tard, son père l'avait informé qu'ils étaient invités au Bal de la Reine. Alors qu'elle désespérait de trouver une issue, elle avait enfin repris espoir. Peut-être Castiel aurait-il obtenu des informations sur le Duc entre temps.

Lorsqu'elle s'était préparée avec une robe que la Duchesse de Worthington lui avait personnellement apportée la veille, elle comprit que son destin se jouait ce soir là. Elle ignorait ce que le Duc attendait d'elle mais elle devrait jouer le jeu. Comme promis. Mais surtout, elle allait le revoir. Lui. Et pendant quelques heures, elle oublierait tout. Et cela valait tous les sacrifices.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque le cocher leur indiqua par un petit coup porté sur le cache qu'ils étaient arrivés à Buckingham Palace.

Ce dernier leur ouvrit la porte et son père tendit sa main pour la guider jusqu'au hall de la salle de Bal.

Les dés étaient jetés.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Demeure du Duc de Worthington - Début de soirée**

Assis dans son fauteuil molletonné, le Duc arborait un large sourire satisfait. Son plan se mettait en place sans accroc.

Comme prévu, il avait reçu au cours de la semaine une réponse positive de son vieil ami Byron Gloucester, Comte de Dare. Selon ses propres termes, il lui tardait de rencontrer cette jeune personne dont le Duc ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Depuis le temps qu'il se fournissait auprès de lui, il n'avait jamais été déçu par la marchandise. Il lui donnait toute sa confiance pour repérer une jeune fille digne de son intérêt. Bien évidemment il se rangerait au bon vouloir du Duc pour l'échange. Il n'aurait qu'à l'informer du lieu de rendez-vous et de la somme à remettre au coursier.

La première étape ayant aboutie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à présenter Mademoiselle de Winter à Dean Winchester et le tour serait joué.

Connaissant le jeune homme et son goût immodéré pour les jeunes filles aux formes plantureuses, nul doute qu'il ne soit tenté. Quelques danses et le jeune Winchester essaierait de se rapprocher physiquement de la jeune donzelle. Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Il entrerait alors dans le jeu et interviendrait innocemment auprès de lui pour qu'il cesse de l'importuner. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'elle était promise à un puissant seigneur et qu'à ce titre elle ne pouvait être courtisée par un simple "fils de". Dean serait contraint d'arrêter sa cour et s'emploierait à rechercher une autre distraction. Qu'il trouverait aisément. Il y veillerait. Et tout cela à la vue de son "très cher ami" le Baron de Winter.

Oui. Ce soir le Bal de la Reine serait l'occasion idéale pour peaufiner les détails de sa victoire auprès du père Winter.

Et en même temps il répondrait à la demande du Comte de Kent, John Winchester.

Même s'il était resté impassible durant l'entretien, sa visite l'avait interpellé. Qu'un homme comme lui demande assistance à l'un de ses pairs l'avait surpris.

Une fois ce dernier parti de son domicile, il avait compulsé le rapport de son homme de main. Mais il n'y était nullement fait mention du garçon. Preuve qu'il avait du se tenir à carreau durant la soirée. Evènement rare pour être souligné.

Néanmoins, afin de répondre à la sollicitation de John et dans son propre intérêt, il avait décidé d'être plus vigilant et avait placé l'aîné des Winchester sous une surveillance discrète mais efficace. A ce jour, il n'avait rien obtenu de ses informateurs. Le Comte de Kent devait se faire des illusions. Si réellement son fils avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle n'était pas de son milieu ou alors il cachait bien son jeu. La seule chose intéressante qu'il avait pu glaner était ses visites hebdomadaires dans le quartier de Whitechapel.

Tout à ses pensées, il se leva et se décida à se préparer pour la soirée. Etre invité au Bal de la Reine témoignait de la confiance de Sa très gracieuse Majesté en sa personne. Il avait du faire ajuster son uniforme militaire d'apparat à son embonpoint. Il était hors de question de faire une faute de goût qui ruinerait sa réputation et celle de sa maison.

Jetant un dernier regard à sa tenue, il rejoignit sa berline où l'attendait docilement son épouse. Malgré les années et les maternités, elle avait conservé sa beauté naturelle. Quelques rides s'étaient invitées sur son visage mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi expressifs. Il n'avait jamais regretté le choix de son père. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Dans un pur geste d'affection. Portant son regard sur lui, elle sourit en retour et serra sa main pour lui prouver qu'elle était présente auprès de lui. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Oui. Ce Bal répondrait à toutes ses attentes.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Walton Street - Dans la matinée**

A 10h00, John Winchester faisait déjà les cent pas dans son bureau. Incapable de s'asseoir cinq minutes et de réfléchir posément à la situation. Il savait que la décision qu'il prendrait ce soir à l'issue du Bal de la Reine serait définitive et briserait sans doute l'avenir de l'un de ses enfants.

Dans son for intérieur, il souhaitait que Dean se plie enfin à son ordre. Mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait guère plus d'espérance.

Depuis la semaine dernière, il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu à leur domicile. Non pas qu'il le fuya personnellement. Non. Leur mésentente durait déjà depuis plus d'un an et il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se voir adresser la parole sauf lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Cependant il était persuadé qu'un évènement avait bouleversé la vie de son fils aîné bien qu'il n'en ait aucune preuve. Et ne pas savoir ou avoir la moindre idée sur ce qui avait provoqué ce changement de comportement le menait aux portes de la folie. Il avait donc de nouveau sollicité son cadet pour lui soutirer des informations mais ce dernier s'était plu à lui réciter les mêmes paroles à chaque fois. Il persistait dans son mensonge et c'est bien cela qui l'angoissait. Décidemment, ses deux fils faisaient bien la paire.

Parallèlement, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du Duc de Worthington. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

Sous le manteau, il était reconnu dans les hautes sphères de la Couronne que le Duc était un homme particulièrement bien informé et sa réputation dans ce domaine n'était plus à démontrer. Son réseau était à son image. Efficace. Et en cas de besoin, la noblesse savait s'adresser à lui pour résoudre un litige. Quel que soit sa forme. Bien sûr, cela avait un prix. Mais nul aristocrate faisant appel à ses services ne venait s'en plaindre. Car il savait que sa demande serait exaucée.

C'est pourquoi en allant à sa rencontre, il avait été plus que surpris que ce dernier n'ait rien sollicité en retour. Cela lui avait paru étrange. Mais bon, puisque ce service était apparemment gratuit, ma foi, il saurait en profiter. Et si un jour le Duc lui réclamait un paiement ou un service - quel qu'il soit -, il s'exécuterait.

Ce que John Winchester ignorait encore était le prix qu'il aurait à payer : la vie de son fils Dean.

Lorsque l'invitation au Bal de la Reine lui était parvenue, il vit là un signe de sa bonne fortune. Grâce à ses correspondances avec la famille Betsford , il savait que la jeune Ruby qu'il destinait à son fils aîné Dean serait présentée à la Reine Victoria et à sa Cour ce soir là. Le Comte de Sussex lui avait d'ailleurs précisé qu'à cette occasion unique, il se ferait un plaisir de rencontrer ses fils et lui-même et qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour que la rencontre entre les deux futurs promis se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices.

John avait donc décidé d'accompagner ses fils au Bal de la Reine. Mais pour éviter toute rébellion et ainsi s'assurer de leur présence, il ne les avait pas informé. Après tout, il était le Comte de Kent en titre. Et même s'il n'était pas friand de ce type de manifestation, l'avenir de sa famille était en jeu. Et ce soir Dean serait présenté à sa future épouse.

**XXX**

Bien loin des atermoiements de son père à son sujet, Dean profitait du calme temporaire de sa chambre et plus particulièrement de son lit douillet et chaud. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu une semaine de tout repos. Et la faute à qui. A ce satané Comte de Scottfield. Evidemment.

Pestant contre ce Castiel Blake qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête et les images entêtantes le montrant en compagnie d'une jeune beauté, il avait décidé de se rendre à Whitechapel.

Il avait besoin de décompresser et quoi de mieux que de participer activement aux combats clandestins qui étaient organisés dans une annexe du Barry's Pub. Bien sûr, il éviterait de rentrer au domicile familial la semaine suivante car les coups qu'il recevrait seraient sans doute bien visibles quelques jours et si son père lui tombait dessus avec un visage abîmé ou une main couverte de plaies et bandée de surcroît, il aurait encore des comptes à rendre. Et il n'y tenait pas.

Seulement son plan génial était tombé à l'eau.

Car après le cuisant échec de sa chasse "à l'homme", il avait du faire face aux récriminations de son "si charmant et attentionné" petit frère. Et pour le coup, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dieu devait avoir une sérieuse dent contre lui pour lui infliger pareil tourment. Parfois, il se pensait maudit. Payant pour les fautes commises par un aïeul.

S'adossant au gros oreiller en plume d'oie, Dean ferma les yeux et se souvint.

Après avoir quitté précipitamment Oxford Street, il avait rejoint le Barry's Pub. Son lieu de prédilection.

Là, il avait demandé à rencontrer le propriétaire Patrick O'Malley. Ce dernier l'avait reçu derrière l'office dans une pièce tenant lieu de bureau.

Sans prendre de gants, fort de sa prestance et de son autorité naturelle, il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait participer aux combats qui étaient prévus dans la soirée. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis il envisageait de louer une chambre pour la semaine qu'il paierait rubis sur ongles tant qu'il serait assuré d'avoir toute tranquillité.

Silencieux, Monsieur O'Malley avait écouté Dean, debout et le visage fermé.

Pendant un long moment, il le jaugea. Ouvertement. Et Dean se laissa observer sachant que seul O'Malley déciderait ou non de sa participation aux combats. Il procédait toujours ainsi. Alors autant laisser couler.

O'Malley était un homme cinquantenaire et bedonnant, preuve de son statut de "bon vivant". Ses cheveux roux parsemés de poils blancs, ses yeux gris-vert et ses tâches de rousseur apportaient une douceur à l'épaisseur de son corps taillé dans la fonte. Il était connu dans le quartier pour les trafics en tous genres. De l'organisation de combats clandestins à la prostitution. Cela était de notoriété publique dans les faubourgs. Et bizarrement il n'était pas inquiété par les services de Scotland Yard. Certains disaient qu'il était un informateur à la solde des bobbys. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais prouvé. Et les rares fous qui avaient posé la question directement à l'intéressé avaient terminé leur course au fond de la Tamise.

Sa clientèle était majoritairement issue du petit peuple. Rares étaient les bourgeois et les aristocrates à s'encanailler dans son repaire. Et pourtant un jour Dean Winchester avait débarqué.

Ce petit gars il le connaissait bien aujourd'hui. Et sa venue à une heure aussi jeune de la journée ne présageait rien de bon. Pas pour lui qui voyait déjà son intérêt à sa présence par l'argent qu'il lui rapporterait. Non. Plus pour ce jeune noble qui fuyait désespérément son monde.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il fréquentait son établissement. Ses débuts dans le pub et sur le ring avaient été chaotiques. Un gars de la haute dans les bas-fonds de Londres cela faisait jaser. Y compris à Whitechapel. Et pourtant Dean avait persévéré. Indifférent à tous les mauvais coups, les ragots et les rumeurs circulant sur son compte.

Il avait fini par l'apprécier et reconnaître ses mérites, son courage et sa droiture y compris dans les combats. Il devait être l'un des seuls à respecter ses adversaires, quels qu'ils soient. Mais derrière le masque qu'il arborait constamment, il avait aussi ressenti sa souffrance. Même si ce dernier ne l'avait jamais exprimé autre part que sur un ring.

Ce soir-là, il sentait toute la rage contenue de Dean. Il savait qu'en l'autorisant à monter, il se ferait un maximum d'argent en un temps record. Cependant quelque chose l'interpellait. Dans son attitude. Dans son regard. Il aurait bien aimé en apprendre davantage sur le pourquoi de sa soudaine demande mais se fit la remarque qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas intérêt à la connaître tant que cela lui était profitable. Après tout, il restait un aristocrate et lui un simple citoyen. Deux univers totalement opposés. Il hocha donc simplement la tête pour lui donner son accord.

Après un rapide et discret "Merci", Dean était sorti et avait été cherché un jeu de clefs auprès de la maîtresse de maison. Contrairement à ses habitudes de débauche, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure convenue.

Sa nuit avait été courte. Les combats avaient duré jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Epuisé par les efforts physiques sur un ventre creux et les mauvais coups reçus, il avait fini par s'écrouler contre un des piliers.

Inquiet de le voir perdre connaissance, O'Malley avait fait suspendre le combat et l'avait lui-même pris en charge avec un de ses subordonnés. Aussi délicatement que possible, il l'avait reconduit à sa chambre. Là, il l'avait déshabillé, lavé succinctement et avait soigné ses blessures comme il avait pu. Il n'était ni toubib, ni infirmier mais il avait suffisamment bourlingué pour connaître les principes de base de la médecine. Il devait reconnaître que Dean s'était bien défendu. A croire qu'il devait expulser sa colère et sa rancœur. Mais il était pas mal amoché et une des plaies à l'avant bras n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Il devrait la suturer sinon elle s'infecterait et il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'un noble meurt dans son auberge. Cela engendrerait trop de problèmes pour son commerce.

D'un léger coup sur l'épaule, il essaya d'en informer son jeune protégé mais celui-ci était trop faible pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit. A peine avait-il soulevé une paupière bleuissante. A contrecoeur, il se saisit du nécessaire et procéda. A l'instant où l'aiguille perça sa peau ensanglantée, Dean se tendit et sombra dans l'inconscience. O'Malley fit diligence pour opérer. Il avait à peine mis un quart d'heure pour réaliser une fine suture. Dean n'avait pas repris conscience. Finalement, il ne devrait avoir qu'une simple cicatrice à peine visible une fois les fils tombés. Satisfait de son travail, il le recouvrit et le laissa se reposer. Il reviendrait plus tard pour nettoyer ses plaies et lui apporter de quoi se sustenter.

Le matin fut vite là. Le soleil pénétrait à grands rayons à travers les fins rideaux de sa chambre lorsqu'il émergea. Près de lui sur la table de chevet il vit qu'on avait disposé un plateau contenant une théière et un bol de porridge.

Grimaçant il s'était redressé avec difficulté. Il avait attrapé comme il le pouvait son bol et s'en était contenté. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait alors regardé son corps et vu les pansements. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs concernant la fin de la soirée. Et seul un individu se serait permis de l'approcher aussi intimement. Il saurait être généreux avec O'Malley. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendue la veille. Ce qu'il lui avait confirmé pendant qu'il procédait à la désinfection de ses plaies. Palpant ses muscles endoloris, il lui avait même conseillé de rester un maximum alité. Ainsi il se remettrait plus vite de ses courbatures et de ses foulures. Il s'engageait à lui apporter tous les soins nécessaires et ses plateaux repas. D'un regard, il l'avait remercié et O'Malley était retourné à l'étage inférieur vaquer à son commerce. Quel étrange personnage avait pensé Dean après son départ.

Lorsqu'on avait toqué à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, il avait simplement poussé le verrou et était retourné s'allonger. O'Malley devant lui changer ses pansements, il n'avait pas pris garde à qui se trouvait derrière. Et il avait ouvert le battant sur un invité pour le moins inattendu.

Son frère.

**XXX**

Dans la bibliothèque, Samuel Winchester déchira une nouvelle fois la feuille remplie de tableaux et de statistiques. Incapable de rédiger la note qu'il devait remettre le mercredi suivant à la faculté de droit. D'un geste, il balaya les documents à sa portée et pesta en colère contre lui-même. Il se leva et regarda fixement le plafond lambrissé.

Tous ses efforts étaient vains, il devait le reconnaître. Et la raison principale de son échec était enfermée dans sa chambre. Au premier étage. Précisément.

La veille au soir, Dean avait enfin décidé de revenir au domicile familial. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le son de sa voix lui parvenir depuis le hall d'entrée, il en fut infiniment soulagé. Même s'il ne se porta pas au devant de lui. Pas après leur altercation.

Il était réputé être un jeune homme calme mais lorsque la colère le prenait, il se révélait véhément et dangereux dans ses propos. Et ce jour là au Barry's Pub, ce fut son frère qui en fit les frais.

Leur dernière conversation lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et il n'était pas certain que Dean lui adresserait de nouveau la parole et même s'il comptait rentrer un jour. Mais cela il l'avait tu à leur père qui s'interrogeait sur la longue absence de son aîné. Heureusement que John n'avait pas poursuivi les investigations acceptant ses explications sans broncher.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte non plus. Parfois son frère se comportait comme un goujat et méritait d'être remis à sa place. Une fois encore, il avait fait des siennes. Et si on pouvait tolérer ses enfantillages quelques années plus tôt, aujourd'hui, il devait apprendre à se conduire en vrai gentleman, comme l'héritier en titre. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire ni de tout repos. Il devait l'avouer.

Suite à la découverte de l'objet du courroux de Dean, Samuel n'avait pas été dupe de sa destination. Whitechapel. Comme toujours. A croire qu'il n'existait pas d'autres lieux de perdition dans cette ville !

Et demain il devrait sans doute se porter à sa rencontre. Dans quel état allait-il encore une fois le retrouver, là était toute la question. Et cette situation lui devenait pesante. Chaque jour davantage. Il aimait son frère. Mais là il allait trop loin. Et cette histoire allait mal finir. Il devait lui en parler quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Comme prévu, il n'eut pas de nouvelles de son frère. De son propre chef, il se présenta donc à l'auberge en fin d'après-midi bien décidé à éclaircir certains points avec lui. Pour une fois, il avait préféré prendre l'attache d'un fiacre ce qui éviterait les questions. Vu le lieu dans lequel il se rendait, le cocher avait demandé un supplément pour l'attente. Samuel avait accepté. Après tout, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Le plus dur serait sans doute de le tirer de son lit.

Cependant, Samuel ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit en pénétrant dans la chambre louée par son frère. Un instant, il en resta sans voix et sa fureur grimpa en flèche. Il se contint un moment.

Dean lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait péniblement vers son lit. Il n'était pas vêtu. Pieds nus, il portait simplement une longue chemise blanche ouverte aux encolures. A en croire son avant bras droit ainsi que ses deux mains bandées, il était bien amoindri. Alors que cachait-il encore sous cette chemise ? Des blessures plus graves ? Il préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions. Sa démarche ressemblait à celle d'un vieillard. Il était courbé vers l'avant et claudiquait. Qu'avait-il encore fabriqué ? Ce n'était pas possible de se mettre dans des états pareils.

Dean s'allongea précautionneusement sans lui avoir adressé un seul regard ou un seul mot et lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers lui. La stupeur était réciproque.

- Sam ?

- Dean ?

Le silence devint pesant.

Dean manifesta sa gêne en se frottant la nuque de son bras valide bien conscient de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer.

Devant son visage marqué de coups, la fureur de Samuel explosa. Littéralement.

- Ton… ton visage ? As-tu vu ton visage ?

- Sam. Ne commences pas. Calmes-toi. D'accord.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu comptes dire quoi à père ? Que tu as chuté de cheval ou dans un escalier ? Parce que là crois-moi il va falloir trouver plus qu'une banale excuse pour lui faire accepter cela !

- Père n'en saura rien pour la simple et unique raison que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Enfin pas avant la fin de la semaine en tous cas. D'ici là les plaies superficielles auront cicatrisées et les foulures seront pratiquement remises. Les bleus devraient avoir disparu. Quant aux autres je pourrai toujours les cacher par des vêtements amples.

- Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu t'entends parler Dean ?

- Je ne suis pas sourd Sam.

- Parfois, tu me désespères.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean.

- Pour moi ça l'est. En quoi cela te dérange Sam ?

- Réfléchis donc ! Qui va avoir le paternel sur le dos pendant que Monsieur se refera une santé ? Déjà qu'avec cette soudaine fixation sur le Comte de Scottfield, on se retrouve dans de beaux draps !

- Que vient faire Castiel dans notre histoire ?

- Parce qu'en plus, tu l'appelles par son prénom ! Alors là c'est le summum !

- Samuel. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce … Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'aies pas encore compris.

- Compris quoi, Sam ?

- Pincez-moi je rêve ! Dean. Dis-moi franchement que tu comprends. Que tu me fais juste marcher pour le plaisir de me voir énervé !

- Non. Sam. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Comment te dire cela simplement ? Dean. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi mais tu es amoureux.

Dean éclata de rire sous l'insinuation de son frère.

- Ca c'est nouveau. Et de qui ? Parce que dernièrement je ne me souviens pas avoir courtisé plus de quelques minutes une jeune personne pour en faire mon épouse. Au mieux était-ce pour partager un agréable moment.

Samuel inspira un bon coup avant de souffler :

- De Castiel Blake. Evidemment.

Le rire de Dean s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il posa son regard acéré sur son frère.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Samuel se lança en sachant que la suite n'allait pas du tout plaire à son frère mais il irait jusqu'au bout :

- Oui. Dean. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne t'attachais pas aux femmes !

- Sam…

- Que tu couches simplement avec elles pour assouvir un besoin physique. Tu ne fréquentes que des prostituées. Les rares femmes que tu as courtisées ne t'ont jamais aimés et toi encore moins.

- Samuel. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai. Maintenant.

- Non. Dean. Cela fait trop longtemps que cela dure. Tu te voiles la face. Et quelqu'un doit te montrer l'évidence. Peut-être devrais-tu revoir tes penchants ?

- Tu insinues bien ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Alors saches que je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Tu m'entends ? Et si jamais. Je dis bien jamais tu évoques encore ces idioties devant moi. Nous ne serons plus frères. Je te renierai.

- Dean. Tu auras beau te cacher derrière ton arrogance, me dire que tu ne me considéras plus comme ton frère. La vérité est là et un jour elle éclatera. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et moi je serai là à tes côtés même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ou de ma présence.

- Sam. Vas-t-en !

- Non. Je te ramène à la maison. Je veux que tu sois examiné par un médecin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir et cela ne m'intéresse pas mais je ne te laisse pas ici.

- Samuel ! Pour la dernière fois, sors de cette chambre. Maintenant ! Et surtout, surtout ne reviens pas !

Devant la mine furieuse de Dean et ses poings serrés, il comprit qu'il valait mieux partir. De toutes façons, en l'état actuel des choses, Dean ne serait réceptif à aucune de ses demandes. Il devait lui laisser le temps d'appréhender ses propos.

Dépité, il mit la main sur la poignée, ouvrit et claqua la porte en sortant.

**XXX**

Vers 20h00, Dean descendit dans le hall. En qualité d'héritier de la famille de Kent, il devait représenter son père qui refusait de se rendre à toutes festivités depuis le décès de son épouse. Or nul aristocrate ne pouvait se soustraire au Bal de la Reine. En cas d'absence injustifiée, leur famille s'exposerait à l'opprobre de leurs pairs.

Heureusement ses blessures étaient anciennes et ne l'entravaient plus dans ses mouvements quotidiens. Seule la suture de son avant bras le démangeait encore, signe de guérison de la plaie. Dans son malheur, il avait eu beaucoup de chances. Enfin sa chance s'appelait O'Malley. Mais quand même.

Adossé à l'un des murs du hall d'entrée, il aperçut son cadet. Samuel. En uniforme de cérémonie.

Depuis leur conversation musclée, ils s'étaient mutuellement évités. Accord tacite. L'un et l'autre devant digérer les propos qui avaient été tenus cette fameuse journée.

Dean prit sur lui et fit l'effort de dévisager son cadet. Il constata que ce dernier se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et évitait son regard signe de son extrême gêne.

Bon. Il avait suffisamment boudé. Son frère avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'était pas revenu. Il espérait que leur conversation avait porté ses fruits et qu'il n'aborderait plus jamais le sujet de son autre penchant.

Il amorça le dialogue pour lui signifier que tout était clair pour lui :

- Alors Sam, quoi de neuf ?

- Dean…

- Oui je sais. Tu t'excuses. Etc. Etc. Que dirais-tu de rencontrer de belles femmes ce soir ? Qui sait peut-être en trouveras-tu une à ton goût ?

- Dean…

- Mais non. Ne me remercies pas. Allez viens ou sinon nous allons être en retard.

Un bruit de portes et de pas précipités au premier leur fit lever la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent leur père en tenue d'apparat leur déclarer qu'il se joignait à eux.

Sur le trajet les menant au Bal, Dean se fit la remarque que la présence de son père n'augurait rien de bon.

Dire qu'il ne fut pas surpris de le voir habillé en uniforme militaire aurait été un euphémisme. Ce soir, il devrait donc être un invité exemplaire. Et cela lui déplaisait ouvertement. Mais il ne voulait pas que la réputation de sa famille soit mise en cause dans un bal d'une telle importance où tous les grands de la Couronne seraient présents.

Et surtout. Il devait le retrouver. Faire amende honorable. Il le fallait. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

**XXX**

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je tenais à vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne viendrait pas avant fin du mois de mars. Un imprévu m'oblige à prendre du recul et j'aurai besoin de prendre du temps pour continuer sans fausse note cette histoire qui me tient à coeur. **

**Donc je vous donne rendez vous fin mars.**

**Biz les filles**

**Marianclea**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Ca y est. Enfin terminé ! Je vous le livre tel quel !  
**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**Avril 1876 - Londres, Bryanston Square - A l'heure du Bal de la Reine**

A l'heure où les premiers invités de la Reine se pressaient devant les portes du Palais de Buckingham, le Comte de Scottfield terminait seulement de se vêtir.

Faisant un tour complet sur lui-même, il jeta un dernier regard à son uniforme d'apparat qui se reflétait dans la psyché. Satisfait de la vision rendue, il se détourna et sortit de sa chambre.

Descendant hâtivement les escaliers, il avisa les effets du portemanteau et de la console.

Un discret sourire orna ses lèvres.

Vraiment, le majordome de son défunt père pensait à tout. Et il lui en savait gré. Homme de l'ombre toujours fidèle à la dynastie des Blake devançant leur moindre désir.

Il savait fort peu de choses à son sujet. Rien ne filtrait de son passé, de sa famille. En avait-il seulement une quelque part qui l'attendait ? Simplement le souvenir de sa présence depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Toujours impeccable et d'une discrétion absolue. Dévoué à son père et à ses fils.

Bien loin de s'imaginer les pensées de son nouveau maître, Rupert, soucieux de la bienséance et de son confort , avait disposé quelques heures auparavant dans le hall le long manteau, la canne ainsi que l'écharpe blanche et le haut de forme du Comte. Sur la desserte, il avait mis en évidence les gants blancs afin que le jeune homme ne les oublie pas. Il serait du plus mauvais effet que l'héritier des Blake ne respecte pas les us et coutumes lors d'une cérémonie royale.

Le carillon de l'horloge sonna les vingt heures le renvoyant à la réalité.

Saisissant son écharpe et son haut de forme, il mit son manteau. Attrapant ses gants, il les glissa dans la poche intérieure. Il les enfilerait au dernier moment juste avant de pénétrer dans la salle de Bal et s'assurerait ainsi de ne pas les salir ou les abîmer lors du trajet.

Face à lui, silencieux, son majordome ouvrait déjà la porte de la demeure lui indiquant que son moyen de locomotion était à sa disposition.

Castiel le remercia d'un regard chaleureux et alors qu'il passait devant lui, il l'informa :

- Rupert. Comme toujours, vous êtes l'homme de la situation. Je risque cependant de rentrer fort tard si des évènements surviennent. Alors je vous demande instamment de ne pas m'attendre et de vous reposer. Je saurai me débrouiller seul pour me dévêtir et me coucher quoique vous en pensiez. Nous nous retrouverons demain matin pour partager un petit déjeuner copieux.

- Bien, Monsieur. Comme il vous plaira.

Castiel descendit les marches en pierre et grimpa dans la berline qui l'attendait au bas du perron. Derrière lui, la porte de sa demeure se refermait.

Il prit place dans la cabine et une fois bien installé, il indiqua au cocher de prendre la direction du Palais Royal. Le fiacre se mit en route.

Ecartant les plis de son manteau, il tira de son veston sa montre à gousset et soupira.

20h15.

Il serait définitivement en retard au Bal de la Reine. Et il priait que la Souveraine n'ait pas encore fait son entrée lorsqu'il poserait le pied dans la salle de bal. Ce qui causerait un embarras profond. Pour sa famille et pour ses pairs.

Indifférent aux rues traversées, se laissant bercer par les mouvements de la berline, il ferma ses yeux et plongea dans ses pensées du moment.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que la chance n'avait pas été au rendez-vous.

Alors qu'il avait promis à Alexane de Winter de l'épauler et de l'aider dans cette sordide affaire, il devait reconnaître son échec.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre, à la première heure, il avait dépêché un commis chez son ami David. Il lui avait enjoint de le retrouver à son domicile pour parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Il avait eu également l'intention de lui parler de ses très bonnes idées pour nouer des relations amicales. Sa rencontre avec le jeune Comte de Kent, Dean Winchester, lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Au bout d'une heure, le jeune garçon était revenu essoufflé et très ennuyé une missive dans les mains. Conscient qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux attentes du jeune Lord, il s'attendait à être congédié sans paiement.

Mais Castiel était un homme juste. Le garçon avait exécuté sa mission. Fouillant dans sa poche, il lui tendit cinq shillings et le libéra. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les traits enfantins. Il s'en saisit, s'inclina et sortit précipitamment de son logis. Au moins il avait fait un heureux.

Avisant le courrier qu'il avait en mains, il comprit que David ne viendrait pas. C'était fâcheux mais pas insurmontable. La lettre devait lui indiquer par retour à quel moment ils pourraient se rencontrer. Confiant, il l'avait ouvert rapidement pour noter la date de sa visite mais il pâlit à la lecture de son contenu. Son avoué l'informait qu'il partait l'après-midi même en déplacement pour une quinzaine de jours dans le nord du Comté de Durham afin de régler une délicate affaire de succession. Il en était fort marri mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à ses obligations et répondre à sa demande. Par contre ils se verraient sans faute à son retour et en cas d'extrême urgence, il pouvait s'adresser à son secrétaire particulier.

Il souffla de dépit.

Bien il devrait procéder autrement. Et quoi de mieux que d'agir par soi-même. Après tout, il venait juste de rejoindre le gouvernement, ses questions sur le Duc passeraient simplement pour une curiosité toute légitime. D'autant que son père fréquentait sa demeure assidûment.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce silence. Bien qu'il soit conscient qu'on ne puisse obtenir des informations confidentielles en si peu de temps, il avait été plus que surpris de constater au cours de ses recherches que le Duc apparaissait comme un "saint homme".

Grâce à son accès aux archives royales en qualité de pair du royaume, il savait que la Reine Victoria le tenait en très haute estime depuis son retour chahuté de la guerre de Crimée où il s'était illustré en tant que jeune officier britannique. Que son mariage lui avait apporté des terres et des biens substantiels. Qu'il était inscrit sur la liste des prétendants au trône en quinzième position.

Lors des réunions parlementaires au cours de banales conversations, il avait tenté de recueillir des informations sur ce dernier. Il avait fait chou blanc. Personne n'avait connaissance de détails sanglants et croustillants le concernant. Pas de méfaits. Pas de scandales. Rien. Blanc comme neige. Et cela lui semblait hautement improbable. Non. C'était impossible qu'un homme de sa condition n'ait pas un secret. Tous en avaient. Lui inclus.

Il avait donc prévu de réorienter ses recherches mais pour ce faire il aurait besoin d'un appui. Mais vers qui se tourner ?

David était absent pour une quinzaine au pire pour une période indéterminée. Et il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville. Il se maudit de ne pas être plus ouvert aux autres. Si au moins il pouvait compter sur une personne. David n'avait peut être pas tort en lui demandant de se joindre à l'élite qui frayait chez le Duc.

Oui.

Là était la solution.

Se rapprocher innocemment des jeunes aristocrates participant aux festivités du Duc. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'alcool, il obtiendrait les informations souhaitées et ce sans se mouiller.

Maintenant il restait à choisir le pion à sacrifier.

Il devait réfléchir. Vite et bien.

L'évidence se fit dans son esprit lorsque une paire d'yeux couleur émeraude s'incrusta dans sa mémoire et que le souvenir d'une voix grave lui parvint.

Dean Winchester.

Encore et toujours.

Pourquoi cet homme le hantait-il ? Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial pour l'obséder à ce point ? Malgré ses propos injurieux, il n'avait pu se défaire de ce regard profond qu'il avait posé sur lui, de la chaleur de leur contact éphémère. Décidemment cet homme le poursuivait. Il devait mettre un terme à ses pensées bizarres qui le réveillaient la nuit et le laissaient trempé et fatigué ou il deviendrait fou.

Alors oui. Le futur Comte de Kent allait servir ses intérêts. Après tout, vu son statut social, son aisance en société, sa parfaite connaissance du milieu, il ne devrait rencontrer aucune difficulté.

Et pour ce faire, il prendrait sur lui. Il tâcherait d'oublier les propos désobligeants qu'il avait tenus à l'encontre de sa famille. Dean lui devait des excuses. Il irait les chercher si il le fallait.

Et quoi de mieux que le prochain bal auquel la Reine l'avait convié. En sa qualité d'héritier du Comté de Kent, il serait forcément présent.

Et Alexane aussi. Pour répondre à la demande du Duc.

Il n'avait pas osé la contacter depuis leur dernière entrevue. Conscient que la jeune femme était fortement déstabilisée par ce qui lui arrivait. Inutile de l'alarmer davantage. Grâce à Rupert et son génie, il savait qu'elle était bel et bien surveillée. Finalement, la librairie leur serait bien utile pour convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous ou d'un échange de missives.

Comme lui, elle n'était pas au fait des manœuvres de l'aristocratie. Elle était trop pure, trop libre pour ces cerveaux étriqués et formatés depuis l'enfance.

Il avait été plus que surpris par l'apparente aisance qu'il avait immédiatement senti en sa présence. Peu avait l'heur de le toucher. Et elle avait réussi. Là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Mis à part Dean Winchester. Mais lui c'était autre chose. Il ne l'atteignait pas de la même façon. Ce qui le troublait davantage.

Un mouvement sur la vitre le tira de sa réflexion et le ramena à la réalité. Il était arrivé à destination.

Un regard à sa montre. 20h55.

Il descendit du fiacre et le renvoya. S'engouffrant dans le Palais devant l'impassibilité des gardes, il grimpa rapidement les escaliers conduisant au premier étage. Lieu de la réception.

Au loin, il entendit les hérauts annoncer l'arrivée de la souveraine.

**XXX**

**Même jour - Londres, Buckingham Palace - Salle de bal**

Ce soir là, la jeune Ruby Betsford, héritière du Comte de Sussex, faisait son entrée à la Cour, accompagnée de ses parents. Vêtue d'une robe blanche conformément à la tradition, elle observait avec candeur le lieu de la réception.

Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : resplendissante. Que ce soit les murs peints en rouge et or, les tableaux représentant les neuf muses, les candélabres en or massif disposés à l'entrée de la pièce, les bancs molletonnés de couleur vermeil sagement rangés de chaque côté de la salle ou le parquet en bois de chêne finement lustré et enfin mis en avant une estrade où le trône de la Reine Victoria était installé.

Tout lui semblait irréel. Ce lieu était si éloigné de son quotidien. Et pourtant elle était là. Officiellement pour faire son entrée dans le monde. Officieusement pour y rencontrer son fiancé.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait eu un long entretien avec son père. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas caché les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

Extérieurement, elle avait simplement acquiescé. Elle se plierait aux ordres. Elle avait tant vu de femmes contracter des mariages de raison qu'elle n'était pas surprise outre mesure. Ses parents avaient été confrontés au même choix dans leur jeunesse et leur union était heureuse. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

Intérieurement, elle fondait donc beaucoup d'espoir sur ce bal. Elle priait Dieu que l'homme auquel elle était destinée serait jeune et beau et non un vieillard libidineux et fauché. Comme cela arrivait fréquemment.

Bien que son père ne lui ait pas indiqué l'identité de cet homme, il avait eu un léger sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à quoi il ressemblait. Si il disposait d'un portrait. Elle en avait déduit peut-être à tort - au vu des hommes présents à cette cérémonie - que son fiancé serait un beau parti. En attendant qu'il daigne se présenter, elle devrait patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hérauts annonçaient l'arrivée de la Reine. D'un seul bloc, tous firent une profonde révérence à son passage.

Le Bal pouvait commencer.

Bien que la Reine ne dansât plus depuis son veuvage, elle avait maintenu la tradition. Annuellement elle réunissait l'élite de son royaume pour ce "Bal de la Reine". Elle permettait ainsi à chacun de nouer ou non des liens, accueillait les jeunes aristocrates en âge de se marier. D'un simple regard, elle pouvait décider de déchoir un seigneur qui ne répondrait pas à sa demande.

A l'appel de son nom, particulièrement émue, Ruby avait maladroitement esquissé une révérence qu'elle avait tant travaillée. Inquiète et honteuse, elle n'osait plus regarder la Reine. Jetant un œil, elle s'était trouvée face à un regard "attendri" posé sur elle. D'un geste d'éventail, elle avait été invitée à se relever et à prendre place au sein de la haute société. Elle s'était relevée et retirée respectant toutes les étapes du protocole.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses parents à l'opposé de la salle, elle les vit en grande conversation avec un homme d'âge mûr.

Serait-ce lui son mystérieux fiancé ? Elle ne l'espérait pas. D'où elle était elle ne voyait que son profil mais il devait approcher la cinquantaine. Elle redoubla ses prières.

L'apercevant son père lui fit signe de s'approcher et la présenta :

- Comte de Kent. Voici ma fille Ruby.

John Winchester posa ses yeux sur une toute jeune beauté. Il devait reconnaître que toutes les rumeurs la concernant étaient fondées. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas les caractéristiques de l'anglaise typique - blonde aux yeux bleus - elle avait un teint de porcelaine, deux yeux de biche et une chevelure brune chocolat à damner un saint.

- Honorée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur le Comte.

Elle s'inclina en signe de respect. Il lui fit un baise-main. Elle rosit.

Oui. Décidemment, il avait fait un excellent choix. Polie et exquise étaient les mots qui lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre son fils aîné. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

**XXX**

Ce dernier avait profité que son père soit en grande conversation pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Il ne saisissait pas la raison de sa présence.

Certes être convié au bal de la Reine était un honneur, un privilège réservé à quelques membres de l'aristocratie. Et en qualité de Comte de Kent, il appartenait à leur père de les représenter auprès de leur souveraine.

Mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'autre chose se tramait. Ce qui l'obligeait à être sur ses gardes. Conscient que le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal à sa famille.

Et leur différend n'avait pas facilité les choses, il devait l'avouer. Pas qu'il ait cherché à faire la conversation non plus. Il s'était donc drapé dans son éternel mutisme et son père aussi.

Alors quoi de mieux que rejoindre ses amis. Il pourrait discuter des derniers potins en toute quiétude.

Mais surtout il mettrait son plan à exécution. Il devait forcément être là. Quelque part. Il désirait le revoir. Lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant. Son père venait à sa rencontre et le priait de le suivre. Séance tenante.

Contraint d'abandonner ses amis, il lui emboîta le pas. Son frère aussi.

Quand il vit où il les conduisait, Dean sentit comme une chape de plomb se poser sur lui. Ce couple, cette jeune fille fort belle. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé. Pas ce soir. Alors qu'il avait d'autres projets. Il devait s'échapper et vite. Réfléchir. Trop tard.

- Comte de Sussex, Madame, Mademoiselle. Je vous présente mes enfants. Dean, mon fils aîné et Samuel, son cadet.

Dans un geste symétrique, ils s'inclinèrent une main sur la poitrine.

Intérieurement Dean retenait sa colère. Quelque soit les plans de son père, il ne jouerait pas le jeu. Il allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le Comte de Sussex les invita à se joindre à leur petit comité.

- Messieurs. Je dois dire que je suis fort aise de constater de visu que vous êtes de charmants jeunes hommes. Cependant je pense que nos conversations risquent de vous ennuyer assez rapidement. Que diriez-vous alors d'inviter notre enfant à danser ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut un Samuel aux joues légèrement rosies qui répondit à la demande du Comte.

- Monsieur. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'accompagner votre fille sur la prochaine valse.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent. Surpris.

Les deux Comtes se sondèrent rapidement et convinrent par un discret hochement de tête d'en discuter un plus tard.

Dean quant à lui observa attentivement son frère. Toujours aussi posé et aussi calme en apparence, Samuel dégageait cependant une aura différente, empreinte d'une fascination réciproque s'il en croyait les regards lancés par la jeune vicomtesse.

Quelque chose venait irrémédiablement de se produire devant lui, devant son père. Un infime détail venait de le faire basculer. Son frère se perdait. En quelques secondes, d'un seul regard, Samuel venait de succomber aux charmes de la jeune Ruby. Piégé par les atours de l'amour faite femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible quelques heures auparavant. Fermant les yeux, il remercia Dieu et son frère.

Sans le vouloir, Samuel venait de le libérer de ses chaînes qui menaçaient de l'entraver.

Avisant le regard lourd de menaces et de courroux contenu de son père, Dean sentait que son avenir venait de prendre une toute autre tournure.

Demain serait difficile. C'était un fait.

Mais ce soir il était libre.

LIBRE !

Il pouvait donc disposer de sa soirée comme il l'entendait sans que son père y trouve à redire. D'un léger signe de tête adressé aux autres invités, il décida de profiter de l'instant de flottement qu'avait provoqué l'intervention de son frère pour se retirer.

D'un pas vif, il rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Au menu : danses rapprochées avec des jeunes filles de bonne famille, boisson avec modération. Et qui sait, la chance lui sourirait peut-être.

**XXX**

Près de l'entrée est, le Duc de Worthington et son épouse tenaient compagnie au Baron de Winter et à sa fille.

Cette dernière avait revêtu un magnifique drapé blanc dentelé qui mettait admirablement ses formes en valeur. Un collier en or gris assorti complétait l'ensemble. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffées à l'antique soit tressés en diadème sur le devant et chignon derrière. Ce qui dégageait son cou long et mince.

Comme elle en avait convenu avec le Comte de Scottfield, Alexane s'était pliée aux règles du Duc. Sans poser de questions. Elle espérait juste que Castiel savait ce dans quoi il s'embarquait et qu'il aurait obtenu quelques informations durant cette semaine. Elle avait attendu en vain un mot, un signe de sa part.

Ce soir, son destin se jouait.

La robe qu'elle portait n'était pas anodine. Même pour une jeune personne qui n'avait pas été élevée traditionnellement. Cette tenue s'apparentait étrangement à une robe de fiançailles. Et dans l'hypothèse où son instinct ne la trompait pas, qui était le futur époux ?

Elle avisa son père. Etait-il au courant des manœuvres du Duc ? Dans l'affirmative, pourquoi ne lui aurait-il rien dit alors qu'il lui confiait toujours tout ?

Elle adressa une nouvelle prière à Dieu. Peut-être L'entendrait-il cette fois-ci.

Elle s'enfonçait de nouveau dans ses pensées moroses lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Son père la serrait doucement et lui parlait. Une danse ? Pourquoi pas ?

Alors que le Baron de Winter s'entretenait avec le Duc, il avait senti sa fille sombrer. Inquiet, il lui proposa de valser. Pour lui changer les idées.

Un fin sourire avait étiré ses traits. Tendant sa main, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Elle se laissa conduire au rythme de la valse viennoise.

Le Duc lui avait profité de ces quelques minutes de battement pour repérer le jeune Dean Winchester. Il avait rejoint son groupe d'amis habituels. Parfait.

La tenue qu'avait choisi son épouse pour la jeune Winter allait irrémédiablement attirer l'œil expert de ce dernier. Il suffirait d'attendre qu'il se décide à agir pour intervenir et son projet aboutirait.

A la fin de la valse, le Baron de Winter et sa fille revinrent les joues rougies par l'effort, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant à la vue du Duc, Alexane se figea. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Son regard envieux la laissait tremblante. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Il la terrorisait. Littéralement. Sous ses traits de "charmant vieux monsieur".

Elle s'adressa donc à la Duchesse. Cette dernière ne l'indisposait pas. Au contraire, c'était une femme charmante et douce qui la conseillait avec expérience. Elle lui demanda la permission de s'absenter pour se rafraîchir. D'un geste discret, elle lui en offrit la possibilité.

Heureuse d'échapper quelques instants à son "bourreau", elle se dirigea vivement vers le buffet. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards que les hommes posaient sur elle à son passage.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'il la vit passer, Dean sut que la chance se présentait enfin à lui.

Cette fille.

Il la reconnaissait.

Elle était avec le Comte de Scottfield cet après-midi maudit dans la librairie.

Si elle était là; lui ne devait pas être loin.

Et il devait impérativement le revoir. Lui présenter ses excuses pour son inadmissible comportement. Et elle était le moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il ne le fuie.

Sa décision fut vite prise. Il se redressa et rajusta son costume.

Indifférent aux regards goguenards et aux propos moqueurs de ses compagnons qui imaginaient sans mal son dessein, il la suivit jusqu'au buffet.

D'un geste sûr, il attrapa la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait à sa portée et la présenta à la jeune femme.

Stupéfaite, elle se tournait vers l'importun prête à le fustiger pour son manque de savoir-vivre. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'abstint. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Cet homme lui était vaguement familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ni d'où ni de quand elle l'avait vue.

Sur le qui-vive, elle se fendit d'un sourire de circonstances qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle devait jouer le jeu. Sauvegarder les apparences. Tenir. A n'importe quel prix.

Dean ne fut pas dupe. Décidant de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, il se lança malgré tout :

- Mademoiselle, puis-je vous servir un rafraîchissement ?

Elle l'observa quelques instants et lui tendit son verre. Sans un mot.

Cela commençait mal. La partie s'annonçait plus délicate que prévue. Mais en aucun cas, il ne devait se faire évincer et si pour cela il devait se plier en quatre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il le ferait.

- Mais pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je me présente. Dean Winchester, fils du Comte de Kent.

- Monsieur.

- Mademoiselle, je me suis présenté à vous. Ne me direz-vous point votre nom ?

Répondre simplement. Moins elle en dirait, plus vite il la laisserait tranquille.

- Alexane de Winter.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle de Winter. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Pas vous ?

Alexane sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lisait-il en elle ? La suivait-il ? Où était Castiel ? Pourquoi cet homme lui tenait-il ces propos ? Soudain elle avait peur. Ne rien montrer. Se ressaisir.

- Je ne le crois pas Monsieur. Je ne fréquente guère ce genre de lieu habituellement. Vous aurez confondu.

- Sachez Mademoiselle que je me trompe rarement.

La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, elle glissa perfidement :

- Dean Winchester, dites-vous ? Votre nom ne m'est point inconnu. Vous ne feriez pas parti des jeunes aristocrates qui se rendent aux soirées organisées par le Duc de Worthington par hasard ? Ou alors êtes-vous ce jeune noble qui a la réputation d'être le Casanova de notre époque ?

Dean ne s'attendait pas à une telle pique. Il l'observa à son tour. Cette jeune femme était loin d'être niaise. Et ses remarques étaient justes. Il s'interrogea donc sur la réponse qu'il pourrait lui fournir sans que cela lui desserve.

- Effectivement, j'ai le privilège d'être reçu par le Duc. Ce serait donc là bas que nous nous sommes vus. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans la presse à scandales, ni écouter tous les ragots.

- Peut-être. Mais quelque soit vos intentions à mon égard, sachez que vous perdez votre temps. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui indiqua que l'entretien était clos.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean comprit que son charme ne ferait rien. Si il voulait qu'elle l'aide, il devait se dévoiler. Quitte à essuyer un refus. Quitte à ce qu'elle se moque de lui. Mais il devait courir le risque. Il n'avait plus le choix, elle s'échappait.

- S'il vous plaît. Ne partez pas.

Alexane stoppa sa course et se tourna à demi vers lui. Elle le sentit se détendre. Elle le dévisagea un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas partir.

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- Ca ne suffit pas.

- Non. Attendez. Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Pour lui. Je dois le voir.

Alexane lui jeta un regard confus. De qui parlait-il ? Quel était ce conte à dormir debout ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Quelque chose manquait à sa compréhension.

- Qui devez-vous voir, Dean Winchester, le Duc ? Vous le trouverez sans mal près de la porte est.

- Non.

- Qui alors ?

- Mais votre fiancé voyons !

Là Alexane fut décontenancée par la réplique de Dean. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte trop tard. Sa compagne avait brusquement pâli.

- Pardon ? Quel fiancé ? Je n'en ai point. Ni aucun prétendant.

- Alors je vous prie de m'excuser. Je pensais que ce serait bientôt officiel. Lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux dans la librairie, votre comportement indiquait un lien fort entre vous.

La librairie. Le Comte de Scottfield. Castiel. Ce regard qu'elle avait cru percevoir mais qu'elle avait pensé imaginer était finalement bien réel. Elle devait être fixée. Une fois pour toutes.

- Monsieur. Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une seule fois. Et je vous prierai d'être honnête : me suivez-vous sur ordre du Duc ?

Ce fut au tour de Dean de ne plus rien comprendre. De quoi lui parlait-elle ?

- Non. Je vous le jure. Ce n'est pas vous que je suis.

Sans le vouloir, il venait de se perdre. A présent il devrait tout lui avouer.

- Non. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Duc. Suite à un malentendu, je dois… Je dois présenter des excuses au Comte de Scottfield. Et je crains qu'il ne me les refuse. J'ai donc eu l'idée de venir vous parler, vous charmer pour me rapprocher de lui. Vous êtes satisfaite ?

Alexane écoutait Dean sidérée. Comment cet homme avait-il pu froisser Castiel, son ange incarné ?

- Ecoutez, Monsieur. Je ne veux pas connaître les motifs qui vous opposent au Comte de Scottfield. C'est une affaire qui est vôtre. Cependant, si vous tenez réellement à lui présenter des excuses, vous devrez le faire seul. Sinon elles n'auraient aucune valeur. Et il serait en droit de vous les refuser.

- Mais.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". J'ai raison. Au fond de vous, vous le savez. Alors faites ce qu'il faut.

Dean baissa son regard et reconnut sa défaite. Alors qu'il songeait à prendre un verre d'alcool fort pour se donner du courage, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui chuchota :

- Par contre, bien que je sois une piètre cavalière, j'aimerai que vous m'invitiez à danser, Dean Winchester. Ne serait-ce que pour le faire venir à nous et le forcer à sortir de sa cachette ?

Etonné, il porta son regard sur Alexane et vit un léger sourire illuminer ses traits. Cette fille valait vraiment le détour. Et il se fit la promesse de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Peut-être pourrait-il envisager de se lier à elle. En toute amitié.

Lui souriant à son tour, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Un quadrille débutait.

A l'opposé l'un de l'autre, le Duc et Castiel avaient assisté à toute la scène.

**XXX**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à dans quelques semaines pour la suite...**

**Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, j'ai volontairement coupé à ce moment. Il m'était inconcevable de devoir écourter la rencontre entre dean et castiel.**

**Biz**

**Marianclea**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Je vous livre enfin la seconde partie de ce bal.**

**Pour faciliter votre lecture, je vous invite à relire le chapitre précédent ce qui vous permettra d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de cette séquence. **

**Je vous retrouve à la fin pour quelques informations.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX**

**Avril 1876 - Londres, Buckingham Palace - Salle de bal**

A cette cérémonie, le Duc de Worthington était un des hommes les plus prisés. Bien portant, toujours affable, accompagné de sa moitié à chaque sortie officielle, il était l'image même "du bon père de famille". En prenant sous son aile au vu et au su de la haute société la famille de Winter, il accomplissait son devoir de pair du royaume.

Grand ami de la Reine Victoria depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années, il n'avait jamais démérité à son service. Et malgré un âge avancé, il était toujours sollicité pour ses conseils avisés dans les affaires commerciales.

Chaque membre de l'aristocratie savait qu'il était l'homme à connaître si on voulait gravir les échelons de la société. Quel que soit le procédé utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins, le Duc n'avait jamais été inquiété. A croire qu'il était protégé en haut lieu. Ce n'était pas pour rien d'ailleurs que ses ennemis l'avaient surnommé "le diable blanc".

En apparence, homme de bien sous tous rapports, il avait comme chacun des zones d'ombre. Mais à la différence des autres, sa réputation n'avait jamais été entachée d'un quelconque scandale. Ce qui faisait sa force.

Bientôt son pouvoir et sa richesse augmenteraient considérablement grâce au petit Baron de Winter qu'il avait pris dans ses filets. Et surtout grâce à l'éclat de sa fille qu'il comptait bien utiliser dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux brillaient déjà d'excitation à l'idée de contempler cette beauté dans un tout autre décor. C'est pourquoi cette soirée était primordiale. Sans l'accord de son père, la jeune Alexane ne serait jamais sienne. Mais il n'avait pas de crainte à avoir. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection.

L'avantage d'être un haut dignitaire lui permettait d'être placé près du trône de sa très chère souveraine. Ainsi il avait une vue quasi imprenable sur les évènements se déroulant dans la salle sans parler des quelques domestiques à sa solde.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes à présent, il observait le fils aîné du Comte de Kent flirter ouvertement avec sa protégée.

Dean Winchester avait apparemment mordu à l'hameçon. Et si au départ l'attitude de la jeune Alexane de Winter dont la robe était délibérément échancrée était plutôt réservée voire hostile, elle avait semble-t-il répondu favorablement à sa demande.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent sur la piste pour évoluer sur un quadrille. Beaucoup de regards se posaient sur eux. Il faut dire qu'ils respiraient la jeunesse, la joie de vivre. Mais d'ici quelques danses, le jeune vicomte devrait essayer de pousser son avantage. C'était dans la nature de Dean Winchester de courtiser une jeune et jolie femme. Et c'est là qu'il interviendrait en bon samaritain.

Heureusement, patience était son maître mot. Il se donnait donc une demi-heure avant de bouger. Et ensuite, il aurait le plaisir d'obtenir toute satisfaction.

Son contact venait en effet de le prévenir que son invitée était enfin arrivée au Palais et attendait son bon vouloir. Dean évincé et poussé dans les bras d'une aussi belle femme que Lady Hunt devrait suffire à convaincre le Baron de Winter du bien fondé de son choix.

Un léger mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées bien plus que de raison et sa fidèle épouse l'avait simplement effleuré pour lui rappeler le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Jetant un regard aux vieilles connaissances qui étaient à leurs côtés et qui discutaient des derniers potins en date, il s'intégra comme si de rien n'était dans leur conversation, une flûte de champagne en main.

**XXX**

D'un geste vif, Dean l'avait conduit au milieu des danseurs. Saisissant sa main droite gantée, il l'avait incité à suivre les pas.

S'attendant à tout de sa part, Alexane s'était contentée de hocher la tête d'un air entendu et avait entamé les premiers mouvements sous les yeux ravis de l'héritier des Kent.

Finalement elle se révélait une brillante partenaire. A chaque nouveau morceau, ils esquissaient dans une symétrie parfaite les figures requises pour le quadrille : le pantalon, l'été, la poule, la pastourelle et le galop. Sans parler de sa légèreté, de son aisance à se mouvoir, de se laisser guider qui étaient fort appréciables.

Oui, elle était douée. Et pas seulement en danse. Dean se devait de le reconnaître.

Alors même que leur rencontre aurait pu se solder par un échec, il avait tenu bon et persévéré. Leur conversation s'était révélée délicate et aurait nécessité des éclaircissements mais le temps leur faisait défaut. A tous deux. Il avait donc du se dévoiler et aller à l'essentiel. Elle aurait pu le rejeter en une seconde. Mais elle avait au contraire choisi de l'écouter. Sans le juger. Lui répondant à chaque argument avancé.

Alexane était le portrait vivant d'une femme à la tête bien remplie qui disposait d'armes efficaces contre les importuns mais qui méconnaissait une bonne partie des règles de la bienséance. Et il avait été plus que stupéfait lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de danser dans le but avoué de faire apparaître cet homme qui habitait leurs pensées respectives. Il avait alors du faire face à un étrange sentiment pour un homme habitué à être le centre des attentions féminines et qui pour la première fois était relégué au second plan.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était tombé sous le charme de cette fille qui n'était point de sa condition. Alors qu'il aurait pu en rire et fuir, il s'apercevait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Trop souvent il s'était servi de ses atouts naturels pour assouvir ses besoins, ses envies avec les femmes les traitant le plus souvent comme un objet.

Mais là, il ne désirait qu'une unique chose : être là pour elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus d'un bon quart d'heure que déjà il savait qu'il la protègerait. Des autres, de ses ennemis, d'elle-même si il le fallait.

Ses regards, son attitude laissaient transparaître un grand malaise, une crainte apparemment justifiée et qui mettait en cause le Duc de Worthington et bien qu'elle n'ait rien ajouté sur sa situation personnelle, il l'avait comprise à demi mots.

Depuis qu'ils dansaient, aucune parole n'avait été prononcée entre eux. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de se taire et de profiter de ce que la vie leur offrait ce soir. Conscients que les lendemains à venir seraient assez douloureux.

Au fur et à mesure que la musique les emportait, il vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ses joues rosirent sous l'effort. Ses yeux reprenaient vie et pétillaient. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle prenait du plaisir à leurs danses.

En retour, il lui adressa un léger sourire pour lui indiquer que lui aussi goûtait la même joie. Qu'importait le qu'en dira-t-on, il la serra davantage contre lui souhaitant accroître le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle lui procurait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'une femme. Une femme qui n'était ni sa mère disparue, ni son amante d'un soir.

Face à lui, Alexane songeait que Dean Winchester était un beau jeune homme fort étrange. Si il méritait bien son titre de séducteur invétéré et d'excellent danseur, elle avait été plus que surprise par les propos qu'il lui avait rapportés lors de leur conversation.

De par sa condition originelle, il n'aurait jamais du poser son regard sur elle. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Certes pour se rapprocher du Comte de Scottfield mais quand même. Pourquoi se servir d'elle pour simplement présenter des excuses qu'elle était sûre que Castiel accepterait ?

Elle se souvenait de son regard empli de doutes, de son "cri du cœur". Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le sentait. Elle aurait du se détourner et l'ignorer mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à son triste sort. Pas quand un homme tel que Castiel Blake mettait sa propre vie et sa réputation en jeu pour vous sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Reportant son attention sur Dean, elle se fit l'amère réflexion que sans l'ombre de Castiel, elle aurait pu succomber. A ce regard émeraude. A ce corps ferme. A ces lèvres tentatrices. Mais puisque tous deux avaient semble-t-il le même objet d'attention, autant être amis ou du moins tenter de l'être. Et qui sait la vie répondrait sans doute à leurs désirs, leurs rêves.

En attendant Castiel n'était point apparu. Ni dans leur champ de vision. Ni sur la piste de danse. Mais où se cachait son ange gardien ? Etait-il seulement présent à cette cérémonie ?

**XXX**

Lorsque les hérauts de la Reine avaient annoncé son arrivée dans la salle du bal, le Comte de Scottfield avait accéléré le pas. Essoufflé, il était arrivé juste à temps pour s'incliner respectueusement devant la souveraine.

Et afin de ne pas se faire remarquer davantage, il s'était fondu dans la masse des aristocrates qui se pavanaient lors de ces évènements royaux. Il aurait ainsi tout le loisir d'observer à son aise les personnes qui l'intéressaient.

A la porte est, près de l'estrade royale, il avait découvert que le Duc de Worthington était accompagné de la famille de Winter.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la tenue portée par Alexane, ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Sa robe n'avait rien des vêtements portés par les débutantes. Elle ressemblait davantage à une robe de cérémonie. Fiançailles certainement. Et quel que soit le plan ourdi par son confrère, il comptait sur la robe et la présence de sa jeune amie pour le réaliser. Il restait à déterminer pourquoi il comptait l'utiliser et surtout comment l'en sortir sans dommages.

Il l'avait vue danser avec son père. Elle avait beaucoup progressé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses pas glissaient sur le parquet. On aurait dit un petit oiseau virevoltant. Il avait esquissé un léger sourire de satisfaction. Au moins sa retraite forcée lui avait permis de combler les quelques lacunes qu'elle avait en danse de salon.

Et puis elle s'était figée à la vue du Duc de Worthington. Son dégoût pour cet homme transparaissait rien que dans son port de tête, son attitude raidie. Et si lui le remarquait à cette distance, d'autres le pouvaient aussi. Il l'avait vue se détourner rapidement et s'adresser à la Duchesse pour obtenir gain de cause. D'un geste discret, elle l'avait libérée.

Il imaginait sans mal son amie le rechercher au sein de la foule d'aristocrates. Le Comte de Scottfield ou le porteur d'espoir. Mais dans un sens il la comprenait. Seule, traquée comme une bête aux abois, épiée à chaque heure de sa vie, qui pourrait tolérer pareil tourment sans frôler la folie ?

Il aimerait tant se montrer à elle et la rassurer. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Si il voulait lui être utile, il se devait à son rôle de protecteur anonyme. Au moins ce soir.

Discrètement, il avait suivi la direction empruntée par Alexane. Elle se rendait au buffet. Bien. Il irait la rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait déterminé ce qu'attendait le Duc pour agir. Mais il en avait été pour ses frais. Ce dernier avait repris ses mondanités comme si de rien n'était.

Au vu des derniers évènements, il devait s'avouer que le Duc était un personnage vraiment déroutant et sans doute redoutable. Il se devrait d'être prudent si il comptait poursuivre ses investigations et ne pas leur faire encourir davantage de risques.

Et alors qu'il se décidait à rejoindre Alexane, il le vit. Ce petit rictus qu'il connaissait bien. Sur les lèvres du Duc. Celui qui disait que les jeux étaient faits. Suivant son regard, il aperçut son amie en grande conversation avec un homme.

Cet homme. Celui dont il voulait plus que tout se rapprocher. Dean Winchester.

Beaucoup de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit : pourquoi le Duc semblait-il satisfait de cette rencontre ? Que comptait-il faire d'eux ? Que voulait Dean à son amie ? Mais une seule prédominait : pourquoi ressentait-il comme une pointe dans son cœur lorsqu'il les regardait ensemble ?

A présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait rester en retrait bien que son cœur lui crie de les rejoindre et de les protéger. Quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre. Tout son être percevait le danger. Il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à cette sensation et pourtant elle était là physiquement.

Il devrait donc être patient. Les choses devraient se compliquer sous peu. Il en était convaincu. Il interviendrait à ce moment-là. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

**XXX**

Après le quadrille, les valses et autres danses de salon avaient permis à leurs corps et leurs esprits de se vider.

Avec les mouvements parfois vifs de certaines valses, la coiffure et les bijoux de sa partenaire avaient quelque peu bougé et Dean s'était galamment proposé pour l'aider à les redresser "en tout bien tout honneur" lui avait-il précisé.

Elle avait accepté avec le sourire et s'était mise de telle sorte qu'il aurait accès à son corps. Il avait donc posé ses mains sur son cou et dans sa chevelure l'effleurant délicatement au vu et au su de tous.

Elle ignorait que leurs gestes étaient observés et avaient conduit le Duc à les rejoindre.

Revenant d'un pas légèrement fatigué vers le buffet pour s'y sustenter et étancher leur soif dévorante, ils furent surpris d'être coupés dans leur élan par l'ombre du Duc.

Instinctivement, Alexane s'était rapprochée de Dean convainquant ce dernier qu'il était bien l'objet de sa peur. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il s'était fait une promesse et il se devait de la tenir. Il resserra discrètement la main de sa compagne. Confiant. A tort.

Lorsque le Duc prit la parole, il s'adressa à lui sur un ton sans équivoque :

- Ah Dean Winchester, le fils de mon très cher ami le Comte de Kent. Que vois-je ? Encore en train de séduire une jeune et noble dame ? Celles de mes soirées ne vous suffisent-elle donc plus ? Dois-je en chercher en d'autres lieux pour vous satisfaire ? Vous n'ignorez pas que je sais tout et que j'obtiens tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit de demander.

Défiant le Duc par le regard, Dean percevait clairement la menace derrière les mots. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là, ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité insistant lourdement sur la situation de sa jeune et nouvelle amie :

- Car voyez-vous, Mademoiselle de Winter est d'ores et déjà promise. Son père est un ami proche. Et je n'aimerai pas apprendre que vos hormones de don juan sont venues gâcher son futur hymen. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Dean ne pouvait décemment pas répondre autre chose. Bien que tout son être se rebelle contre ses propos, il lui était impossible de réagir sans faire encourir de risques à sa famille. Et si une seule chose importait à ses yeux, c'était elle. Sa famille. Toute bancale qu'elle soit.

Lorsque le Duc avait mentionné son prochain mariage, il avait senti le corps d'Alexane peser plus lourd contre lui. Il aimerait tant l'aider et la libérer de son carcan mais en l'espèce c'était impossible.

Il n'osait plus la regarder en face. Il craignait de lire une nouvelle fois la déception dans un regard. Son regard. Et il ne le désirait pas.

Car pour la première fois, il réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'être un homme. Même si son père le forçait à se marier, il pourrait choisir malgré tout. Mais en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait qu'obéir à son père et accepter l'homme qu'il lui avait choisi.

Que dire pour atténuer sa douleur ? Qui était-il pour lui dire que son union serait peut-être bénie alors que lui-même faisait tout pour se soustraire à un mariage de raison ?

D'un regard sévère, le Duc intima à Dean de se retirer. Il lui obéit à contrecoeur et lâcha sa compagne désormais silencieuse. Il lui adressa quelques mots sur un ton qui se voulait détaché et neutre alors même qu'intérieurement il brûlait d'envie de la soustraire à cet homme :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuné Mademoiselle de Winter. Je vais me retirer dès à présent et vous laisser avec Monsieur le Duc qui vous conduira auprès de votre père. Mais avant, je vous présente au nom de la famille Winchester tous nos vœux de bonheur pour votre prochaine union.

S'inclinant respectueusement il lui fit un rapide baise main et se détourna vers le buffet. Un verre. Il devait boire et vite.

Oublier ce regard bleu terrorisé et brumeux.

Oublier l'image de cette jeune fille brisée par les règles de la société.

S'oublier dans les bras d'une femme. Une de celles qui mène une vie de débauche mais qui est reçue à la Cour. Il ne restait plus qu'à chercher dans la foule présente et il fuirait comme le lâche qu'il était.

Etonnamment il croisa sur son chemin la très belle et fort charmante Lady Hunt qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir sur l'un des bancs mis à disposition des invités. Ses atouts physiques étaient nombreux et ses qualités certaines pour des exercices de haut vol. Sa renommée n'était plus à faire dans le milieu et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Un dérivatif à sa souffrance. A son irritation. Deux flûtes de champagne en mains, quelques mots doux et gestes bien placés et le tour fut joué.

Il l'entraîna vivement vers la porte ouest.

Dans un état second, Alexane avait écouté distraitement les paroles de Dean Winchester. Elle avait bien compris qu'il devait partir sans délai sur ordre. Le Duc avait été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet et surtout il devait cesser toute approche à connotation sexuelle. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient eu de pensées en ce sens. Qu'avaient-ils donc commis pour être mis à l'amende ainsi ?

Au regard baissé et fuyant, elle avait saisi que le don juan dont tout le monde vantait les mérites n'était qu'un jeune homme comme les autres. Pas plus valeureux ni infaillible. Mais elle avait également ressenti sa colère et sa frustration. Sa peine aussi. Elle aurait tant aimé le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais le Duc lui avait délibérément coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

A présent face à son bourreau, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était réellement seule. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Si Lord Blake n'était point apparu ce soir, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : - soit il n'avait pas été invité ce qui était hautement improbable au vu de sa position à la Cour

- soit il avait abandonné et ne souhaitait plus lui apporter son assistance. Ce qu'elle comprenait aisément au vu de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

Finalement le Duc était peut-être trop puissant pour eux, de jeunes aristocrates. Elle devait se faire une raison.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle tendit sa main à cet odieux personnage qui la persécutait. Souriant ironiquement, ce dernier s'en saisit et la raccompagna auprès de son père. Il devait lui parler hors sa présence.

A leur retour, il conseilla donc à sa femme d'accompagner la jeune vicomtesse dans une des toilettes mises à disposition pour les dames. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les lieux. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de s'effondrer devant lui.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, le Duc se tourna vers le Baron de Winter et l'informa des dispositions qu'il avait prises pour lui et pour sa fille.

Allan de Winter avait vécu cette soirée comme un rêve. Il était peu au fait des choses de la Cour. Son domaine était la recherche. La vie quotidienne le dépassait. Et le fait que le Duc soit son protecteur et se charge de sa fille unique l'avait libéré d'un poids.

Bien sûr, ce dernier avait remarqué combien Alexane attirait les regards. Il n'était pas dupe. Pourtant il s'était laissé berné par son bienfaiteur.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le Duc se diriger quelques minutes plus tôt vers le couple que formait sa fille et ce jeune homme, il avait été plutôt rassuré. Sa fille avait bon goût. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Duc lui avoue dans la foulée que le dit jeune homme était un don juan habitué à séduire et à coucher avec les femmes de bonne et de mauvaise vie. D'où son intervention pour éviter que la réputation de sa fille ne soit entachée et réduise ses chances d'accéder à un mariage honorable.

Il l'en avait remercié. Chaleureusement. Avoir dans ses relations un homme du monde qui saurait protéger son unique enfant de ce genre de vaurien le comblait de joie. Et il devait reconnaître qu'un homme plus âgé serait sans doute le plus à même de convenir à sa fille chérie. La passion des jeunes années étant révolue, il saurait lui apporter d'autres éléments de vie commune qui devraient la satisfaire. Alors oui autant s'en référer à leur bienfaiteur qui apparemment connaissait un Lord tout disposé à la rencontrer et à l'épouser. Que vouloir de plus si ce n'est assurer le confort matériel de son unique enfant ?

Inconsciemment, le Baron de Winter s'était plié aux desiderata du Duc. Le destin d'Alexane venait d'être scellé.

**XXX**

Les sourcils froncés, Castiel observait Dean et Alexane évoluer sur la piste de danse.

Leurs mouvements gracieux, leurs échanges visuels, les sourires donnés et reçus, la main de l'un sur celle de l'autre, le corps de l'un enserrant souplement celui de l'autre.

Tout l'horripilait.

Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait et il n'avait matériellement pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur les sensations qui l'étreignait. Du moins pas ce soir. Mais demain il devrait sérieusement revoir sa copie.

Il les fixa tour à tour pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans ses pensées.

Alexane. Cette jeune fille dont il portait les couleurs à l'instar d'un chevalier du Moyen Age. Poupée de porcelaine, elle s'était révélée solide et battante dans les épreuves qu'elle traversait. Pourtant le fait qu'elle se soit livrée à lui montrait bien son désarroi et sa détresse. Avec sa méconnaissance des règles de l'aristocratie, son honnêteté dans ce monde hostile, il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner à son triste sort. Quelque part, elle l'avait touché comme aucune autre ne l'avait su. Amitié ou amour peu importait pour l'instant. Seul comptait sa protection.

Dean. Quel curieux personnage que cet homme qui s'était plu à insulter la mémoire de son défunt père lors de leur première rencontre officielle. Cet homme dont les yeux émeraude le harcelait nuit et jour. Cet homme qui serait sans doute la seule chance de sauver sa jeune amie. Bon gré, mal gré, il devrait composer avec lui si il voulait obtenir des informations confidentielles sur leur "ami commun". Et en son fort intérieur, il n'était pas si mécontent de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau, il devait le reconnaître. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent rien qu'à la pensée de le toucher à nouveau, de saisir sa main, de simplement le regarder. Il se perdrait pour lui.

Ce fut le brouhaha ambiant qui le rappela à ses préoccupations du moment.

Depuis quelques minutes, l'orchestre avait pris une pause bien méritée. Les danseurs s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers les bancs pour reprendre leurs souffles ou vers le buffet pour se désaltérer.

Et alors que Dean et Alexane s'aventuraient vers la desserte mise à leur disposition, un frisson le parcourut.

Se retournant pour déterminer ce qui aurait pu causer son léger refroidissement, il eut le déplaisir de voir le Duc les rejoindre d'un pas conquérant. Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Les ennuis arrivaient.

Trop loin pour entendre la teneur de leur discussion, les attitudes et les corps parlèrent pour eux. Si le Duc semblait omnipotent et Dean furieux mais soumis par la force, Alexane elle s'était liquéfiée cherchant désespérément un appui sur lequel elle pourrait compter avant de s'écrouler.

En la voyant si fragile, il se maudissait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt préférant profiter de sa couverture pour en apprendre davantage sur le Duc. Et au final, il avait lamentablement échoué : au vu du visage décomposé de son amie, son échec était total.

Quelles que soient les paroles prononcées, le Duc venait d'obtenir satisfaction. L'héritier du Comte de Kent filait ventre à terre sans adresser un seul regard à sa protégée. Quant à Alexane, elle luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'effondrer et suivit à contrecoeur son "bienfaiteur". Malgré tout, il l'admirait pour sa ténacité et son courage même si ce dernier ne tarderait pas à lui faire défaut, il en était certain.

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une seule option. Dean Winchester.

D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient au sein de la bonne société londonienne, son "futur meilleur ami" avait un faible pour la boisson et les femmes.

Vu le lieu où il se trouvait, il pouvait déjà faire une croix sur son premier choix. Bien que l'alcool soit proposé aux invités, Dean n'irait pas prendre le risque de mettre la réputation de sa famille en jeu en buvant de manière déraisonnable.

Ne restait que les femmes. Et elles étaient nombreuses ce soir : débutantes, courtisanes, femmes mariées, veuves. Apparemment, il n'avait pas un type de femmes précis qui aurait réduit son champ de recherches. Non. Toutes lui convenaient tant qu'elles étaient plantureuses et disponibles. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Lui avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir ce mode de raisonnement, cette logique de "casanova". Dans son esprit, un homme ne pouvait être qu'avec une seule femme dès lors que les sentiments étaient partagés. Mais peut-être que sa définition de l'amour était à revoir.

En attendant il devait mettre la main sur lui et rapidement. Et le plus simple était de prendre de la hauteur. Un homme tel que lui ne passait pas inaperçu dans les soirées. Avec de la chance, il serait en train de séduire une jeune femme en manque d'attention. Une fois repéré, il n'aurait qu'à le rejoindre. Enfin il devrait prendre sur lui pour lui adresser la parole mais il le devait. Au moins pour Alexane.

Fort de ses dispositions, Castiel parcourut la pièce et mit à peine cinq minutes pour l'apercevoir. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier contait fleurette à une Lady dont la robe pourpre faisait ressortir l'éclat de sa chevelure blonde platine. Bien. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Quittant son poste d'observation, il se glissa au milieu des autres invités. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il le vit saisir la main de sa compagne, la relever et l'entraîner vers la porte ouest.

Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir sur la manière de l'aborder. Il forcerait le destin.

**XXX**

Dean se hâtait vers la sortie la plus proche. Lady Hunt accrochée à son bras. Fuir, il devait fuir le plus vite possible. Assouvir sa colère, sa frustration dans le corps appétissant de la courtisane. Oublier son inaction vis-à-vis d'elle. La jeune et belle Alexane de Winter.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, quelqu'un stoppa sa course.

Une voix l'interpella.

Une voix rauque dont il reconnaîtrait le timbre quelque soit le lieu et l'heure.

Castiel Blake. Le Comte de Scottfield.

Se tournant vers la droite, il le vit. En chair et en os. Magnifique dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Ses yeux bleus étincelants. Ses cheveux noirs éternellement décoiffés. Ses lèvres charnues. Aussi beau que dans son souvenir.

Et en l'espace d'une respiration tout lui revint : les gestes avortés, les mots durs prononcés, les sensations occultées. Désormais, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Il devait s'excuser comme il l'avait promis. A lui-même et à Alexane. Et peut-être serait-il moins tourmenté.

D'un geste brusque, il se libéra de Lady Hunt. Il devait partir. Maintenant. Se servir encore et toujours de son charme pour parvenir à ses fins. Avec un sourire contrit, il la pria de l'excuser et lui promit de la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Après tout au vu de ce qu'il comptait dire au Comte, il ne devrait pas y passer la nuit. Coupant court à toute remarque inappropriée qu'il sentait poindre, il lui présenta ses respects et se retira.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers Castiel et lui lança un discret et sec :

- Partons !

Depuis qu'il avait interpellé l'héritier des Kent, le Comte de Scottfield n'avait prononcé aucun mot ni esquissé le moindre geste.

De son regard clair, il observait Dean Winchester repousser comme un beau diable sa dernière conquête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait y faire avec les femmes. La dame en question était fort belle même si il avait un gros doute sur la raison de sa présence ici. Sa tenue était trop voyante pour qu'elle soit une invitée ordinaire. Enfin, ce n'était point ses affaires tant qu'il captait son attention. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Et lorsqu'il le vit venir vers lui, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Sans un mot, il s'était détourné de la courtisane et lui avait emboîté le pas.

Dean prit la direction des jardins royaux. A cette heure-ci, ils pourraient y parler en toute tranquillité. Maintenant il restait à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour sa défense. Le fait que le Comte de Scottfield lui adresse la parole était-il une bonne nouvelle ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors autant boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Avisant un espace libre et éclairé par les fenêtres du Palais, il décida de s'y arrêter. Jetant un œil à Castiel, toujours un pas derrière lui, ce dernier opina simplement lui signifiant son accord.

A présent ils se faisaient face dans un clair-obscur digne des plus grand maîtres de la peinture néerlandaise. Mais curieusement aucun des deux ne prenait la parole.

Toujours debout, ils s'observaient. Mutuellement. Indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

De nouveau ces sensations étranges dans leurs corps. Frisson, chaleur, palpitation, attirance, excitation en présence de cet autre. Que lui avait-il donc fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Telles étaient leurs interrogations. Mais aucune ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres respectives.

Le silence ne leur était pas inconfortable bien au contraire. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre sans même en avoir conscience, s'abreuvant de détails qui nourriraient leurs rêves et leurs fantasmes pour les nuits à venir.

Finalement ce fut le hululement d'une chouette qui mit fin à leur trêve tacite.

Se reprenant, Castiel lança la conversation d'un ton relativement neutre. Il était inutile de braquer le vicomte comme lui l'avait si bien fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Selon l'adage, on n'attrapait pas une mouche avec du vinaigre. Il ferait donc ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir. Son aide était indispensable à la poursuite et peut-être au succès de son opération. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ferait l'impasse sur l'affront commis.

- Monsieur Winchester. Je vois que vous vous portez bien. Votre petite sieste en pleine forêt ne vous aura pas été trop néfaste !

A l'écoute des mots prononcés, Dean comprit parfaitement l'allusion. Il baissa le regard. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. A présent il devait s'exécuter et prendre son courage à deux mains. S'excuser ne le tuerait pas, il le savait. Seul son ego serait mis à mal pendant quelque temps. Et l'honneur serait sauf.

- Monsieur Blake. Castiel. Ecoutez. Je…

Il cherchait ses mots. Signe de son embarras. Mais le Comte de Scottfield avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Ses excuses étaient nécessaires. Sans le savoir, elles cimenteraient leur relation à venir.

- Oui ?

- Je suis... Mon comportement lors de cette journée était inqualifiable, je le reconnais. Mes propos vous ont heurté et j'en suis pleinement conscient. Je vous prie juste de m'accorder votre pardon.

Castiel le fixait. Ses yeux bleus semblaient sonder son âme, chercher la vérité au milieu de ses orbes vertes.

Dean finit par croire qu'il les lui refusait lorsqu'il l'entendit répliquer :

- Très bien. Vous avez l'air sincère. Mais je vous considère dès aujourd'hui comme redevable vis-à-vis de ma personne. Si un jour je sollicite votre aide, vous devrez m'assurer de votre soutien et de votre présence.

Dean hocha la tête. Le Comte aurait pu exiger davantage que cette simple promesse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupes mais cela leur convenait.

Bien. Leur compte ayant été apuré, Dean s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin et rejoindre sa compagne pour la nuit lorsque sa voix retentit :

- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez. Quels sont vos rapports avec le Duc de Worthington ?

Etonné, Dean regarda le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de Castiel. Apparemment, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et même si lui aussi n'admirait pas le personnage, il répondit pourtant sur la défensive :

- Pourquoi cette question ? D'abord Mademoiselle de Winter. Ensuite vous. Que lui voulez-vous bon sang de bois ?

Mais Castiel n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit tournait à plein régime et les mots fusèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

- Mademoiselle de Winter, vous dites ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? Que lui avez-vous répondu ? Est-ce pour cela que le Duc est intervenu ?

Involontairement, Castiel s'emportait.

- Oh là ! On se calme. J'ignore tout de vos petites affaires avec Mademoiselle de Winter et je préfèrerais autant le rester. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche c'est qu'elle est fiancée. C'est le Duc lui-même qui lui a annoncé en ma présence.

Devant un Dean ébahi, Castiel s'effondra. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Les évènements se précipitaient. A croire que le Duc avait au moins deux coups d'avance. Décidemment, il était maudit. Se relevant péniblement, il se força à poser la question qui lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit ensuite :

- Le Duc a-t-il dit qui elle devait épouser ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais Alexane - enfin Mademoiselle de Winter - n'était pas enchantée de la nouvelle.

- Merci. Monsieur Winchester. Je dois partir. Le devoir m'appelle.

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui le retient :

- Attendez. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes tous les deux. A cause de moi et de mon mauvais caractère entre autres choses. Cependant j'ai une dette à régler. J'ai promis ma collaboration tout à l'heure. Vous l'avez. Je suis là. Maintenant. Avec vous.

- Dean. Vous ignorez tout. De moi. D'elle. Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- Car vous êtes l'unique personne à laquelle j'ai présenté des excuses sincères.

Tout était dit.

Ils combattraient côte à côte.

Pour elle.

Alea jacta est.

**XXX**

**Quelque part dans un quartier chic de Londres….**

Alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement une énième tasse de thé noir, Lady Hunt songeait à ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux cette nuit.

Sa présence là-bas n'était pas due au hasard. Sa notoriété et son métier la dispensaient de ses mondanités. Mais le Duc de Worthington était un ami de longue date auquel elle ne pouvait refuser son concours d'autant que la somme promise pour ses bons soins était conséquente. Et au vu du contexte économique actuel, elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire l'impasse sur une telle fortune.

Elle aimait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Et le Duc l'avait gâtée avec cette cible de tout premier ordre. Elle connaissait de vue le jeune homme qu'elle devait prendre dans ses filets. Dean Winchester, l'un des fils du Comte de Kent. Beau parti, belle gueule, beau parleur, un corps ferme et musclé, bien bâti et endurant selon les femmes qui l'avaient eu pour amant. Tout pour lui plaire en somme.

Une fois dans la place, il n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Pas besoin d'artifices majeurs pour ce type d'homme : quelques œillades précises, un léger rire en réponse à une flatterie, un effleurement des corps et l'affaire était conclue. En le laissant simplement venir à elle, il n'y avait vu que du feu.

Et alors qu'elle fantasmait déjà sur les prochaines heures qui seraient sans doute les plus mémorables de sa carrière, leur escapade fut interrompue.

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait enlacé, il s'était dégagé de ses bras mal à l'aise devant le regard fixe de ce jeune homme brun. Il lui avait rapidement présenté ses regrets de ne pas poursuivre leur conversation plus avant et lui avait promis de la retrouver un peu plus tard. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'avait vu s'incliner et s'esquiver. Consciente plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même qu'elle ne le reverrait pas.

En moins d'une minute, elle avait perdu la main. Comment elle ne se l'expliquait pas ou du moins elle préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle avait cru voir.

Par son métier, elle connaissait toutes les facettes des hommes des meilleures aux plus viles. Et chez ces deux-là, c'était flagrant. Le désir, la douleur, la passion couvaient derrière leurs attitudes compassées. Et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas encore comprendre ce qui les liait. Intéressant et inattendu.

En tous cas, elle le mentionnerait à son très cher vieil ami. Nul doute qu'il saurait en faire bon usage.

**XXX**

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

**J'espère que le Bal vous aura plus et que la rencontre entre Dean et Castiel était à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je ne vous cacherai pas la complexité d'écrire une telle séquence. **

**J'en ai terminé avec la première partie de mon UA. D'ici quelques semaines je vous livrerai la suite toujours dans la même fiction. **

**Le ton sera légèrement différent. Plus d'actions, plus de destiel. Enfin vous verrez bien.**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui se penchent sur mes écrits à un moment ou à un autre et qui me donnent le courage de poursuivre cette fiction.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


	12. Chapter 12

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Me voilà enfin. **

**J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en cours de route. **

**Pour des raisons pratiques je publierai désormais une fois par mois aux alentours du 15. J'espère que vous saurez être patiente et conciliante.**

**Ce chapitre ouvre la deuxième partie de mon récit. **

**Pour vous faciliter les choses, je vous ai écrit un résumé très général des principaux évènements de la première partie.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Résumé de la première partie : **

* * *

**Novembre 1875. **

**Castiel Blake devient Comte de Scottfield suite au décès prématuré de son père Lord Henry Blake. Vivant sur les terres de Scottfield en Irlande, le notaire de son père, David Thomas, vient l'informer que sa nouvelle condition l'oblige à tenir son rang à Londres. Contraint et forcé, il s'installe dans la demeure familiale londonienne où il reprend les activités de son père au Gouvernement britannique.**

**Très réservé, il ne participe pas aux bals organisés par la haute société. Jusqu'à ce bal du Duc de Worthington en janvier 1876 où il est tenu de faire une courte apparition. Il y croise brièvement Dean Winchester, héritier du Comte de Kent. **

**Mars 1876. **

**Castiel et Dean s'observent pour la première fois lors d'un bal du Duc de Worthington. Dean est un gentleman très porté sur la gente féminine. Castiel conscient que l'on se moque de lui dans les coursives du ministère tente de découvrir son orientation sexuelle. Ce soir-là, il fait la connaissance de Alexane de Winter, une jeune roturière dont le père Allan de Winter vient d'être anobli. **

**Le lendemain, Castiel rencontre Dean dans Hyde Park. Il réalise qu'il éprouve des sensations qu'il n'a jamais connues auparavant. Il cherche à en savoir plus. Inconscient qu'en face, Dean est dans le même état psychologique et s'y refuse. Dean se conduit mal et insulte ouvertement la famille Blake. Castiel se détourne et le quitte en colère. Il suit Castiel dans les rues de Londres pour découvrir qu'il entretient une relation avec la jeune Alexane de Winter. Enervé et furieux, pour lutter contre ses propres démons, Dean fuit à Whitechapel, son quartier de prédilection. Lieu de débauche et de vie. Son frère Samuel vient l'y retrouver et le confronte à la réalité de ses sentiments. Ils se fâchent. Il finit par revenir chez lui où il doit affronter son père John Winchester, Comte de Kent, avec qui il est en froid depuis 18 mois. **

**Avril 1876 Bal de la Reine.**

**Dean apprend à ses dépends que son père l'a quasiment fiancé à la jeune Ruby Betsford, fille du Comte de Sussex. Sauvé in extremis par Samuel, il décide de retrouver le jeune Lord Blake auquel il doit présenter des excuses.**

**Il croise la jeune Alexane de Winter dont il espère tirer avantage pour se rapprocher de Castiel. Cette dernière n'est pas dupe de son jeu et le dissuade de recourir à une telle méthode. A contre cœur, il reconnaît son erreur. Il ignore encore qu'il vient de mettre les pieds dans une intrigue qui le dépasse. Et la venue du Duc de Worthington l'en convint rapidement rien que par la réaction de sa compagne. **

**De son côté, Castiel vient en aide à sa nouvelle amie dont l'avenir semble menacer par le Duc de Worthington. Il a besoin de soutien vu que ses recherches personnelles n'ont mené à rien. Il doit se rapprocher de la jeunesse qui évolue chez le Duc. Dean Winchester sera le moyen idéal d'autant que ce dernier lui doit des excuses pour son comportement. Lorsqu'ils finissent par se retrouver et s'expliquer, Dean décide de se joindre à lui pour régler sa dette. **

**Les dés sont jetés. **

* * *

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, dans les bas quartiers. **

Assis sur son lit, Dean ne dormait pas.

Depuis ces tragiques évènements qui l'avaient conduit dans ce lieu improbable, il n'avait plus eu de nuit complète et tranquille. La seule pensée et vision des cauchemars provoqués par les hurlements de Alexane et de Castiel le maintenait éveillé.

Machinalement, il se frotta la nuque pour chasser le frisson qui lui montait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Bien que son courage n'ait jamais été remis en question dans son ancienne vie ou sur le ring, il se devait de reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui il avait peur. Non pas pour lui. Sa vie ne valait plus rien. Mais il craignait pour leurs vies. A elle. A lui. A eux.

Pestant contre lui-même pour son incapacité à prendre un minimum de repos qui un jour prochain le mènerait à sa perte, il se leva et étira doucement ses membres endoloris.

Entre les efforts physiques soutenus que lui demandait son emploi sur les docks et les combats violents menés quelques soirs dans la semaine dans le repaire de O'Malley, sa silhouette s'était légèrement étoffée. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme de bonne famille désœuvré. Aujourd'hui il se fondait dans la masse des travailleurs ordinaires.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la commode sans accorder un seul regard au miroir suspendu au dessus de la vasque. Rien de ce qu'il y verrait ne le réconforterait. Sa vision du monde avait changé. Le passage à l'âge adulte avait été brutal. L'insouciance avait laissé la place à l'amertume.

Versant de l'eau tiède du broc dans le bloc prévu à cet effet, il se débarbouilla de ses sueurs nocturnes. Attrapant la première serviette à sa portée, il s'essuya sommairement. La chaleur de la pièce était si étouffante malgré la fenêtre ouverte qu'il serait sec en quelques minutes à peine. La journée s'annonçait d'ores et déjà caniculaire.

Ouvrant la porte de l'armoire placée à sa droite, il se saisit d'un bas de pantalon sombre en toile légère et d'une chemise légèrement grisée qu'il revêtit en deux trois mouvements. Au sol, il attrapa une vieille paire de chaussures usée jusqu'à la semelle qu'il avait pris en partant et s'en chaussa.

C'est là qu'il réalisa que sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé.

Fini les vêtements propres, pliés et repassés avec soin pour chaque occasion l'obligeant à se changer une à deux fois par jour a minima : plus de costumes de cérémonie, plus d'habits spécifiques pour la chasse, plus de tenues de bains ou autres..

Terminé les accessoires de luxe : plus de haut de forme, plus de cravates, plus de bottes luisantes, plus de chaussures montantes cirées. Sans parler des soieries où se lover, des couettes chaudes et duveteuses où s'emmitoufler, des oreillers douillets où s'appuyer.

Juste des vêtements et produits de qualité moyenne voire bas de gamme mais solides qui devraient résister à ses activités, sa nouvelle vie. Une vie anonyme loin des fastes de la Cour.

Détournant le regard sur les maigres affaires en sa possession et qui tenaient toutes sur les deux étagères de l'armoire fournie avec le meublé, il se fit réchauffer le café refroidi de la veille au soir dans une tasse ébréchée.

Sur l'étagère attenant à la petite table qui lui servait pour ses repas, il se saisit de la miche de pain emballée dans un torchon. Il en coupa un morceau et le mangea distraitement sans y prendre le moindre plaisir.

Tout en mâchant, il esquissa un léger sourire en songeant à quel point la vie pouvait basculer en quelques secondes.

Lui qui adorait la bonne chère se contentait à présent de peu : du café obligatoire pour tenir le rythme de ses journées infernales, du pain principalement avec parfois un morceau de viande qu'il glissait dedans pour en modifier le goût, quelques pommes aussi. Son pêché mignon.

Il ne cuisinait pas. Cela ne faisait pas partie de son éducation. Alors il vivotait avec les moyens du bord.

Il se contentait de ce que lui procuraient les produits frais du marché. Mais il devait reconnaître que les petits plats de leur cuisinière lui manquaient. En particulier sa délicieuse tarte aux pommes caramélisées. Il lui arrivait de se rendre dans les quartiers plus huppés et lorsqu'il passait devant un pâtissier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu.

Parfois, O'Malley l'invitait à prendre un repas chaud après ses combats victorieux. Il faisait alors bombance. Il buvait plus que de raison et s'écroulait souvent sur la table trop épuisé pour repartir dans son nouveau chez-lui.

Etrangement, ce dernier ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et l'hébergeait alors pour la nuit ne réclamant aucun paiement. Devant le nombre croissant de soirées de cette sorte, il s'en était ouvert au tenancier qui d'un regard ferme et dur lui avait purement et simplement indiqué qu'il se payait sur les paris gagnés sur sa tête. Que cela continuerait ainsi tant qu'il lui rapporterait.

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il avait bien compris le message subliminal. Certes cet homme l'avait sauvé d'un enfer mais il l'avait par là même enchaîné à lui dans un autre tout aussi dangereux. En outre, il lui était désormais redevable. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait se libérer que lorsque O'Malley le déciderait.

Lui qui pensait trouver la liberté dans ce monde s'était encore fourvoyé. Il devrait encore payer le prix fort pour obtenir cette foutue indépendance qui lui tendait les bras.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert la valeur de l'argent.

Avant lorsqu'il vivait au milieu de la soie et du luxe et qu'il venait s'encanailler dans les bas fonds de Londres, il pensait savoir ce que les « pauvres » enduraient, il n'en savait pas le quart.

Au fur et mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, il réalisait ce qu'il en était. Vivre la pauvreté au quotidien, côtoyer de misérables hères encore plus mal lotis que sa propre personne, lui avaient ouvert les yeux.

Fini les longs bains moussants. Fini les repas copieux. Fini les soins apportés à sa petite personne. Il n'était plus qu'un individu ordinaire parmi tant d'autres.

La cherté des produits de consommation de base, les batailles menées par les hommes pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit repos supplémentaire, l'exercice de plusieurs métiers pour joindre les deux bouts lorsqu'on avait une famille à charge,... Tout n'était que lutte incessante et fastidieuse. La misère et la mort le cernaient de toute part.

Il prit soudainement conscience de la chance qui lui avait été offerte en venant au monde. Et au lieu de s'en contenter, il avait joué à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il avait reproché tant de choses à son père et pourtant il n'y était pour rien. Le système était ainsi fondé. Et aujourd'hui il devait assumer ses actes.

Mais il gardait espoir. La roue du destin tournerait un jour ou l'autre en sa faveur. Inévitablement.

D'autant qu'entre son travail sur les docks et les combats clandestins, il avait fini par se faire quelques substantielles économies.

Avec elles, il pourrait acquérir des objets de bien meilleure qualité, agrémenter son quotidien et se loger dans une chambre plus spacieuse.

Il ne le désirait pas.

Cet argent, il le réservait pour un projet bien particulier. Le rêve de sa vie. Son prochain voyage qui devrait le mener loin des côtes britanniques mais surtout le conduire sur ce nouveau continent où il pourrait enfin donner libre cours à ses envies.

A ce propos, O'Malley lui avait annoncé quelques jours auparavant qu'il serait bientôt à jour dans le règlement de ses dettes et qu'il pourrait embarquer prochainement sur le navire convenu. Probablement en août ou en septembre dès que celui-ci serait rentré de son périple dans les mers du sud.

Désormais, son rêve n'était plus qu'à quelques encablures. Il devait tenir encore un peu. Puiser dans ses réserves quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurer sur son sort une fois à bord.

Pourtant cela lui brisait le cœur de l'abandonner. De les abandonner.

Mais il se devait d'être franc avec lui-même. Partir était la seule et unique option. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait simplement pas imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi et que le destin lui jouerait une telle farce.

L'amour n'entrait pas en ligne de compte lorsqu'il avait conçu ce plan. Il ne pensait pas que d'autres individus souffriraient de son choix.

Alors avant de dire adieu à sa jeunesse dorée et à sa vie passée, il se devait de faire une dernière chose qui le libèrerait à jamais.

Tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées, il se posta devant la fenêtre de sa modeste chambre où il observa le jour se lever sur les bas quartiers de Londres.

Bien qu'on soit en été, la brume s'étalait sur la Tamise. D'ici quelques heures, le soleil l'aurait dissipé et devrait donner une belle journée ensoleillée.

Délaissant son poste d'observation, il reporta son regard sur la table qui lui servait pour ses rares repas et en particulier sur le vieux journal qui y traînait. Il ne l'avait pas jeté et l'avait conservé précieusement entourant l'encart qui l'intéressait au premier plan. Daté d'une dizaine de jours, dessus on pouvait lire :

**"Publication de bans**

**Alexane de Winter, fille du Baron Allan de Winter, née le 09 août 1859 à Londres, demeurant au 52 Endell Street, et Castiel Blake, Comte de Scottfield, né le 16 février 1852 à Londres, demeurant au 15 Bryanston Square, s'uniront le samedi 25 juillet 1876 à l'Eglise Saint Giles à 14h00"**

Son cœur se serra.

Il savait que cela finirait par arriver. La bonne société aurait toujours gain de cause. Elle briserait toujours les jeunes âmes rebelles.

Et dans un sens, il comprenait. Il les comprenait.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils se croyaient forts.

Ils avaient eu tort.

Ils avaient combattu jusqu'au bout de leurs maigres forces.

Mais leur lutte était vaine et inégale. Ils n'avaient pas les armes adéquates pour vaincre contre des monstres d'une telle puissance. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller l'ours qui dort.

Ils en avaient payé le prix.

Un prix élevé.

Trop élevé.

Au final, leurs beaux projets avaient été étouffés dans l'œuf. Leurs vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil. Et le choix avait été simple : rendre les armes ou mourir.

Il ne pourrait jamais leur reprocher leur choix. D'ailleurs, quels choix avaient-ils eu réellement ? Aucun. Lui et eux savaient maintenant ce qu'il en coûtait de se révolter voir même de simplement y songer.

Survivre ne leur apporterait sans doute nul réconfort mais au moins ils seraient en vie. Ensemble. Et peut-être y trouveraient-ils la part de bonheur auquel tous trois aspiraient si désespérément ?

En tous cas, bien que son être hurle de douleur et de détresse à cette idée, il le souhaitait. Il le leur souhaitait. Qu'au moins son sacrifice et le leur ne soient pas vains.

Ils avaient voulu la liberté.

Celle de l'esprit, celle du corps.

Ils l'avaient.

Mais à quel prix.

**XXX**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, Bryanston Square. Quelques heures plus tard.**

Contre l'avis de ses proches, Castiel s'était levé à l'aube pour transmettre à sa domesticité les dernières consignes avant la réception de ce soir.

Tout avait déjà été vu et revu dans les moindres détails avec son avoué David et le brave Rupert, son très efficace majordome, un million de fois au bas mot. Mais il craignait toujours d'oublier quelque chose.

En particulier depuis ce tragique évènement.

Comme de coutume, il se taisait et observait les attitudes de tout un chacun et il était quasiment sûr que des faits lui étaient cachés par ceux qu'il considérait comme des membres à part entière de sa famille. Pour son propre bien sans doute.

Et pourtant en lui refusant l'accès à ces données il le condamnait à la folie d'une manière irrémédiable. Il ne récupèrerait jamais toutes ses facultés mentales à ce rythme-là.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir du drame en lui-même. Il n'avait que de vagues sensations, des impressions fugaces. Il cherchait à tout prix des réponses au maelstrom d'images et de sons qui lui revenaient en mémoire petit à petit mais nul ne semblait s'intéresser à ses demandes somme toute légitimes. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé de primordial au cours des dernières semaines. Alors pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Tous ces silences, tous ces non-dits en sa présence ?

Au début, il n'en avait touché mot à quiconque mais son seul espoir semblait résider dans ce visage masculin aux orbes émeraude qui le hantait et dont le prénom résonnait comme une litanie dans son esprit : Dean.

Chaque nuit, il s'approchait de cette paire d'yeux magnifiques et dès qu'il tentait de lui adresser la parole, la silhouette évanescente se détournait et disparaissait dans le brouillard ambiant. Il avait vite compris que cet homme, qui que ce soit, serait son salut.

Or à sa connaissance personne de son entourage ne se prénommait ainsi. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait ouvertement posé la question de savoir « qui était Dean ? », tous s'étaient tus et avaient pudiquement détourné leur regard semblant ignorer sa demande. Encore une fois.

Il n'avait pas insisté. Il était peut-être alité mais il n'était point sot. Délibérément, on refusait de lui répondre. Et en particulier sur ce sujet. Il trouverait donc l'information autrement.

En attendant, il devait prendre son mal en patience et faire comme si de rien n'était.

A contre-cœur, il avait du se conformer aux ordres du chirurgien et de sa « famille » bien aimée.

Si au départ, il avait hurlé à tout va qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait nul besoin de multiples nurses, sa blessure s'était rapidement chargée de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Au cours d'une visite de contrôle et sous le sceau du secret, il avait demandé au chirurgien qui l'avait soigné ce qui l'attendait dans l'avenir. Après tout, il était hautement improbable qu'il s'en sorte sans égratignures au vu de la béance de sa plaie.

Un seul regard du médecin lui avait suffi pour comprendre que sa vie et sa durée ne dépendrait désormais que de lui et du prix qu'il y accordait.

Ce dernier avait été franc. Il lui était impossible d'établir un diagnostic fiable mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : si de nouveau il était blessé par balles, il n'y survivrait pas.

Castiel avait du convenir que sa vie serait à jamais différente. Il devrait vivre avec et accepter au plus tôt son état. En résumé, il était en sursis. Sa vie ne serait plus qu'une question de chance.

Leur conversation avait duré plus d'une heure et l'avait laissé informé et vidé. Mais il devait avouer que les séquelles annoncées dépassaient de loin celles envisagées. Dieu avait décidemment le mot pour rire.

Lorsque Rupert était venu lui apporter son souper ce soir-là, il l'avait trouvé sanglotant dans son oreiller. Silencieux, il avait simplement déposé son plateau et était ressorti le laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait posé aucune question. C'était inutile, les larmes parlant pour lui.

Depuis il avait l'étrange impression d'être sous une surveillance rapprochée.

Il était fréquent que Rupert entre dans sa chambre alors même qu'il s'apprêtait seulement à le sonner. Comme si il dormait sur le pas de la porte pour ne pas rater son appel et s'assurer qu'aucun intrus ne viendrait perturber son sommeil défaillant.

Sans parler de son ami David qui investissait son domicile à tout bout de champ pour une raison ou une autre. Bon sang, sa maison n'était point un hall de gare !

Il n'avait plus d'intimité et cela commençait par l'agacer sérieusement.

La majorité du temps il était gêné de leur omniprésence. Bien sûr, il comprenait leur inquiétude à son sujet mais ils devaient aussi assimiler qu'il avait droit à une vie privée.

Par ailleurs, il aurait aimé les remercier de vive voix pour leur sollicitude mais il en était tout simplement incapable.

Et parfois les émotions le submergeaient. Contradictoires. Il passait du rire aux larmes en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Souvent, la colère prenait le pas sur toutes choses. Ses réactions étaient violentes et démesurées. Il en était malade de s'en prendre ainsi à ses proches mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager. Lorsque les crises s'annonçaient, il avait pris le parti de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre. Ainsi il n'offensait et ne blessait personne à part lui.

Face à cette bipolarité latente, les domestiques de la maisonnée avaient vite compris que leur maître si discret, si bon ne serait plus jamais comme avant. La blessure subie l'avait profondément changé.

Le jeune lord était aimé de ses gens et il le leur rendait bien. Personne n'ignorait la malédiction pesant sur les membres mâles de cette famille. Alors chacun priait pour qu'il recouvre une meilleure santé et qu'un ange se pose sur son épaule pour le salut de son âme.

Attentifs, David et Rupert assuraient à tour de rôle la garde du jeune Comte.

Ils étaient bien conscients que Castiel avait des difficultés à admettre son état de faiblesse. Ils avaient donc volontairement omis de lui préciser certains détails sur les circonstances de l'accident et des personnes présentes cette nuit-là pensant à tort qu'il finirait par se lasser.

Ils ne souhaitaient pas que ce dernier se lance dans une recherche vaine alors même qu'il se remettait à peine de sa blessure. Blessure qui avait manqué lui ôter la vie à peine un mois auparavant bien qu'il s'obstine à vouloir nier l'évidence.

En outre, face à ses accès de rage récurrents, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus interférer et de le laisser seul maître de ses choix. Se contentant simplement d'être présent pour le soutenir dans ses tâches et ses projets. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Mais secrètement, ils espéraient un miracle. Miracle qui redonnerait le goût de vivre à Castiel.

Ils commençaient à désespérer lorsque leurs prières semblèrent avoir porté leurs fruits.

Un matin du mois de juin, alors même qu'il était en convalescence, Castiel s'était rendu au cabinet de son avocat pour évoquer une affaire urgente. A sa vue, David avait écourté son entretien et différé ses rendez-vous pour le recevoir.

Il l'avait fait patienter quelques instants puis ils s'étaient installés tous deux dans les fauteuils en velours de son bureau. Point de formalisme entre eux.

Inquiet de son état vacillant, Castiel l'avait dissuadé d'un simple regard de lui poser la moindre question sur sa santé.

D'un ton monocorde, il lui avait alors annoncé son intention de se fiancer avec la jeune Baronne Alexane de Winter.

Pour l'heure il le chargeait des formalités administratives et fiscales relatif à ce dossier d'importance : publication des bans, rédaction du contrat de mariage, modification du testament.

En son temps, il le préviendrait pour organiser la cérémonie simple qu'il envisageait pour eux. Il n'aurait qu'à se mettre en rapport avec son majordome qui se ferait un plaisir non dissimulé de lui fournir la liste des invités, le nombre de couverts à prévoir, le photographe choisi pour immortaliser ce moment.

De toute manière, ce serait une cérémonie intimiste. Aucun membre de l'aristocratie ne serait convié. Seule la Reine était avisée de sa prochaine union qu'elle avait bénie par un courrier royal.

Silencieux, David l'avait longuement observé et écouté avant de simplement acquiescer.

Le choix de son jeune ami ne le surprenait guère dans la mesure où la demoiselle résidait à Bryanston Square depuis ce tragique incident.

Cependant il sentait le poids du chagrin derrière l'acte de Castiel. Il avait des doutes, il en était certain. Pourtant il obéissait à la société en l'épousant. Il se conformait aux bonnes mœurs espérant sans doute effacer leurs erreurs. Mais il finirait par regretter son choix. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et il devait se taire. A cause de lui. Dean Winchester. A la promesse qu'il leur avait arrachée. Si ce projet était mené à bien, cet acte fermerait à jamais une porte qu'il avait cru s'ouvrir pour lui et Dean. Ce jeune homme dont Castiel n'avait plus de souvenirs conscients.

Fidèle à sa réputation, il lui assura que tous les actes seraient prêts en temps et en heure et qu'il saurait se rendre disponible pour que cette journée soit inoubliable. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux.

A ses mots, le regard de Castiel s'était étrangement voilé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était redevenu impassible. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Il avait du rêver.

D'un air peiné, il avait observé le Comte de Scottfield se relever avec difficulté et s'appuyer davantage sur sa canne. Bien qu'il n'en parle jamais, la douleur devait être lancinante. Mais en aucun cas il ne se serait abaissé à l'aider. Castiel avait été suffisamment clair sur le sujet : il était un homme et se conduirait comme tel.

Avant de le quitter, le jeune lord s'était brusquement arrêté à mi chemin de la porte et s'était à demi tourné vers lui.

Lui jetant un regard sévère, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler avec la principale intéressée. Il était au courant de leur relation amicale. Elle ne le dérangeait pas mais il aimerait lui en réserver la primeur. Après tout cette demande lui était personnelle et il entendait bien qu'elle le demeure.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Castiel Blake, David réalisa que le jour où la vérité éclaterait, et cela ne saurait tarder, les représailles seraient sérieuses. Il risquait même de perdre définitivement son amitié. Mais une promesse était une promesse. Aussi mauvaise soit-elle.

**XXX**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, Bryanston Square. Dans une autre pièce.**

Réveillée depuis l'aube, Alexane gardait résolument les yeux fermés.

En priant de toutes ses forces et avec un peu de magie, elle serait encore là-bas.

A Endell Street.

Sa chambre, son univers, son chez soi.

Dans quelques instants, son père viendrait toquer à sa porte pour lui indiquer qu'une tasse de thé fumante et des toasts beurrés l'attendaient à la cuisine.

Elle se lèverait précipitamment et lâcherait son ouvrage en cours pour partager son premier repas avec lui.

Au passage, elle aurait revêtu une tenue plus convenable que son habit de nuit et se serait coiffée sommairement. Il était clair qu'elle ne remporterait jamais le prix de l'élégance si les dames de la Cour l'apercevaient ainsi de si bon matin. Mais elle s'en moquait éperdument.

En arrivant dans la pièce, elle s'arrêterait sur le palier pour reprendre son souffle. Il rirait lorsqu'il verrait son teint blafard, ses yeux cernés. Il lui répéterait comme de coutume que certaines lectures n'étaient pas destinées à un public féminin, aussi intelligent fut-il. Et elle enchérirait.

Leur repas se ferait ainsi dans une ambiance détendue et inventive, à la recherche du bon mot qui contraindrait l'autre à se taire. Ils passeraient encore de bons moments entre père et fille.

Et surtout ces cauchemars récurrents ne seraient que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Aucun des évènements des mois précédents ne se serait produit. Effacés de sa mémoire. Purement et simplement.

Dans le couloir, le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. Castiel est déjà debout et doit se rendre aux cuisines pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Pour cette journée si particulière. Leur journée.

Lord Castiel Blake, le dernier Comte de Scottfield.

L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Cet homme auprès duquel elle s'engagerait pour le restant de ses jours en début d'après-midi.

Quelque part, elle l'enviait. Ne plus se souvenir l'empêchait au moins de revivre ad vitam aeternam les tourments endurés au cours de ces derniers mois.

Mais elle devait se faire une raison. Elle n'aurait pas la chance d'oublier de sitôt.

Avec le temps elle apprendrait sans doute à maîtriser ses angoisses, ses terreurs nocturnes. En attendant, elle essayait désespérément de ne plus les subir et l'échec était quasi-total : aucune médication n'était venue à bout de ces véritables crises de panique.

Et la seule personne qui avait un tant soit peu atténué ses effets dévastateurs avait disparu depuis longtemps à présent dans les profondeurs de Londres : Dean Winchester, son autre chevalier servant.

En songeant aux épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Ces deux hommes l'avaient sauvé dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne pourrait jamais payer sa dette envers eux. Elle leur serait éternellement redevable.

Alors même qu'ils auraient eu tout loisir d'arrêter leur mission lorsque les évènements se déchainèrent, ils avaient maintenu leur position et poursuivi au risque de tout perdre.

Et ils avaient perdu. Tout ou presque.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le piège se refermer sur eux. Désormais, ils devraient vivre tous trois avec le poids de leurs erreurs, leur culpabilité.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux sur cette vie qui serait la sienne à présent.

Du regard elle embrassa la pièce qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée en ces lieux : le haut lit à baldaquin, le secrétaire en noyer, la psyché qui trônait dans l'angle droit près de l'immense armoire où avait été trié, plié et rangé son linge personnel, la coiffeuse. Sans oublier la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le square et lui permettait d'entendre le chant des oiseaux lorsqu'elle l'ouvrait.

Définitivement, elle aimait cette pièce. Sa simplicité, sa décoration sobre. Toute à son image.

Et que dire de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

Elle, qui avait toujours été une enfant solitaire et une âme vagabonde, n'avait jamais autant été entourée. Elle mesurait l'importance de la chaleur et de la douceur dans la vie d'une femme. Pour la première fois, elle réalisait que sa vie aurait pu être radicalement différente si sa mère n'était pas décédée en couches. Non pas que son père ne l'aimait pas, que du contraire, mais il avait une manière bien à lui de le lui montrer.

Et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas les années passées en sa compagnie. Car sans lui, sans ses apprentissages et ses voyages qui lui avaient dévoilé ce qu'était la vie du commun des mortels, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle aurait disparu de la société sans que nul ne s'intéresse à son sort.

A son corps défendant, il lui avait transmis sa force et ses prédispositions intellectuelles. Il n'aurait pu la cloîtrer dans cet univers aseptisé dans lequel évoluait les femmes de l'aristocratie. Et elle ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier.

Un coup porté à sa porte la détourna de ses pensées moroses. Elle vit entrer la jeune Martha qui avait été détachée à son service.

A peine plus âgée, elles s'étaient de suite bien entendues. Car malgré l'anoblissement de sa famille, Alexane n'avait point changé de comportement envers les employés de maison.

Contrairement à la majorité des aristocrates, elle ne se considérait pas comme un être supérieur à eux. Elle n'était pas leur « maître ». Simplement un employeur comme un autre. A une différence cependant. Elle était humaine.

En ce sens, son attitude était en tout point similaire à celle de Castiel et de ce fait, elle s'était rapidement intégrée à cette demeure. Et le personnel veillait sur elle comme sur leur « jeune maître ».

Le respect était mutuel. Et si en société chacune tenait son rang, elles conversaient librement à l'abri de sa chambre.

Sans un mot, la jeune soubrette s'était avancée dans la pièce. D'une main ferme, elle avait tiré les lourds rideaux qui obscurcissaient la chambre et ouvert la fenêtre pour assainir l'air ambiant et moite.

La grisaille l'avait surprise. Etait-ce un signe ? Elle hésitait à lui en dire. Elle entretenait certes une relation privilégiée avec elle mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une employée. Elle choisit de se taire et de ne pas gâcher une si belle journée.

Elle inclina sa tête en la saluant.

-Bonjour Madame.

Rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, Alexane perçut son trouble. Etrange.

- Bonjour Martha. Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien Madame.

- Martha… Nous sommes seules dans cette pièce, tu n'as nul besoin de t'adresser à moi ainsi. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Oui…. Alexane.

Elle sourit. Elle comprenait la difficulté de sa nouvelle « amie ». Si d'autres serviteurs les surprenaient, Martha serait mise à l'amende. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle répondait juste à une demande de son « employeur ».

- Tu es bien silencieuse ce matin. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

- NON.

- Martha ?

- Je ne sais comment vous le présenter. Et surtout dois-je vous en parler un jour d'une telle importance ?

La répartie de Martha l'intrigua et l'incita à poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met si mal à l'aise ? As-tu peur que je crie après toi ? Ne me suis-je jamais montrée violente envers toi ?

- Non. Bien sûr.

- Alors raconte-moi tout. Simplement. Sans fioritures. Avec tes mots.

Martha prit le temps de peser chaque mot avant de lui répondre. Après tout, elle ne ferait que porter à sa connaissance ce que tous ici pensaient.

- Madame. Je sais que vous me témoignez de l'importance alors que je ne suis qu'une simple employée. Je ne devrai pas vous le dire. Vous êtes une femme du monde, d'une autre condition et pourtant vous ne vous comportez pas comme vous le devriez.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et n'ayant pas été rabrouée, elle continua :

- Tous les domestiques s'inquiètent de votre décision. Surtout n'y voyez pas une quelconque désobligeance. Nous vous sommes profondément attachés tout comme nous le sommes auprès de Lord Blake. Seulement… Les épreuves que vous venez de traverser ne vous ont-elles pas induites en erreur ? L'épouser est-il la meilleure solution pour vous deux ?

Stoïque, Alexane l'écoutait mettre des mots sur ses propres pensées, ses propres doutes. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision dans leur intérêt commun, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Oui elle commettait une erreur. C'était évident mais le choix ne lui appartenait plus. Elle devait accomplir son devoir. Mais cela Martha devait l'ignorer. Personne ne devait connaître la vérité. Leur vérité.

Elle la fixa longuement avant de clore la conversation d'une simple phrase :

- Préparons-nous Martha, la journée sera longue.

Un air désolé inscrit sur son visage, Martha comprit que la jeune Alexane de Winter ne reviendrait jamais sur sa promesse.

**XXX**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Alors j'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment de lecture. **

**Surtout vous ne me frappez pas. Je sais où je vais. Je vous vois venir. **

**Un p'tit mot si vous n'êtes pas d'accord ou d'accord avec ce qui y est noté. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire et de vous retrouver dans un petit mois.**

**Biz**

**Marianclea**


	13. Chapter 13

**TITRE : SCOTTFIELD'S LEGEND**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

**Ouf, je suis dans les temps... Minuit n'a pas encore sonné...**

**Comme promis je vous livre mon nouveau chapitre avec un court résumé du précédent.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

**Juillet 1876. **

**Des évènements ont contraint Dean Winchester, Castiel Blake et Alexane de Winter à se séparer. **

**Dean partage désormais son temps entre son travail sur les docks et les combats clandestins organisés par O'Malley. Il vit dans un modeste meublé au bord de la Tamise. Il a réalisé à quel point sa vie d'avant l'avait toujours protégée de la misère des rues dont il partage à présent le quotidien. Il pensait avoir la liberté ici. Ce n'était qu'un leurre. Mais ses économies doivent lui permettre de quitter le pays. Destination : l'Amérique. Mais avant de tourner définitivement la page, il doit encore accomplir une dernière chose. A regret.**

**Castiel est en convalescence dans sa demeure londonienne. Il a survécu à une grave blessure dont il garde des séquelles importantes. Si il veut survivre, sa vie doit changer. En outre son tempérament s'est modifié. Sa mémoire est défaillante. Pourtant un prénom le hante : Dean. Mais nul ne semble vouloir lui dire de qui il s'agit. En attendant sa complète guérison qui lui permettra de chercher des réponses, il prend la décision d'épouser la jeune Baronne Alexane de Winter.**

**Alexane loge chez le Comte de Scottfield depuis quelques mois. Aujourd'hui elle doit se marier avec cet homme qui lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Elle garde elle aussi des séquelles de sa mésaventure. Contrairement à Castiel, sa mémoire est bien vive. A l'aube de cette journée si particulière, elle discute avec Martha, la jeune domestique attachée à son service, qui l'interpelle sur ce "mariage de raison". Elle clôt rapidement la conversation et se prépare pour la cérémonie. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, Sur le chemin de l'Eglise Saint Giles.**

Le soleil s'était levé sur Londres en fin de matinée. La brume s'était dissipée et avait cédé la place à un ciel sans nuage. L'humidité latente s'était évaporée et une douce chaleur montait des rives de la Tamise.

Assis dans la berline noire qui les menait au lieu de célébration à quelques miles de son domicile, David observait Castiel, habillé d'un uniforme de cérémonie sobre, son haut de forme et sa paire de gants posés sur ses genoux. Près de lui, en appui sur le bord du siège, la canne légère qui ne le quittait plus. Sous son air impassible et son regard absent, il était certain que l'esprit de Castiel tourbillonnait.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Bryanston dans la matinée il avait déjà pu remarquer à quel point le jeune comte était perturbé. Lui d'habitude si calme était nerveux. Ses ordres s'en ressentaient. Chacun obéissait respectant la volonté de cet homme troublé. Chacun exécutait sa tâche dans un silence pesant bien loin de l'agitation espérée pour un tel évènement.

Et bien que rien n'indique dans son comportement une prochaine crise de colère ou de panique dont il avait le secret, il savait qu'aujourd'hui la moindre contrariété pourrait tout faire basculer et il était de son devoir de maintenir son équilibre mental encore vacillant.

Car mis à part la domesticité et les principaux intéressés, personne n'avait connaissance de l'état de santé réel du Comte de Scottfield. Afin de protéger le nom de cet homme, il avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que cet état – qu'il espérait passager – reste secret.

Seul l'objet de sa convalescence résultant d'un grave accident avait été transmise au Ministère des affaires étrangères. Pour renforcer le poids de sa démarche, il avait d'ailleurs joint le courrier du chirurgien mentionnant qu'un repos complet sans droit de visite serait nécessaire pour que le Comte recouvre rapidement ses facultés. Jusqu'à présent, nul importun ne s'était présenté chez Castiel. Cela lui avait permis de peaufiner les derniers détails qui écarteraient tout risque pour le Comte. La Reine Victoria, elle-même, avait envoyé un pli pour souhaiter un prompt rétablissement à ce si charmant jeune homme lorsqu'elle en avait été avisée, preuve de l'estime qu'elle lui portait.

Mais si jamais les réels motifs de sa blessure venaient à être révélés, Lord Blake s'exposait à de sérieux problèmes. Il aurait des comptes à rendre devant la justice et en qualité d'homme de loi, il lui était inconcevable d'avoir à le défendre sur un sujet qui le conduirait sans nul doute à la prison de Newgate.

Depuis ces fâcheux évènements, bien que non pratiquant, il priait régulièrement le Très Haut pour qu'il daigne se pencher sur lui et allège le poids de ses souffrances. Il finissait par croire que cette famille était véritablement maudite. Que nul ne saurait jamais les en délivrer et pourtant il y avait cru pendant un temps...

Dean. Dean Winchester était l'homme qui aurait pu apporter du sang neuf à cette famille. Mais le destin avait une fois de plus contrarié leurs desseins.

L'héritier des Kent n'était plus. Il n'était pas mort non mais il avait purement et simplement cessé d'exister aux yeux de la haute société londonienne. Las de ses frasques, son père l'avait déshérité au profit de son frère cadet. Samuel Winchester qui devait épouser en grandes pompes la jeune Ruby Betsford, future Comtesse de Sussex, à la fin de l'été. Sa déshérence avait d'ailleurs été en première page des quotidiens pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau scandale de la maison royale ne l'éclipse.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Dean était alors auprès d'un Castiel entre la vie et la mort. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui et de la jeune Alexane dont il se rendait au chevet régulièrement.

Au fil des jours, une fois le choc de la nouvelle accepté, il avait exigé des explications. A Dean d'abord puis à Alexane. Mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais évoqué ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Il avait eu beau user de tous ses stratagèmes d'avocat, aucun n'avait cédé. Il avait fini par penser que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. A croire qu'ils partageaient un secret dont nul ne devrait jamais avoir connaissance.

Pourtant, leur collaboration l'avait toujours intrigué, il se devait de le reconnaître. Dean Winchester alors futur Comte de Kent était un personnage très populaire dans les bals de la haute société. Il était connu pour être un homme hâbleur, vif et sanguin. Et le voir auprès de Castiel si posé, si calme l'avait toujours ennuyé. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ensemble ? De quelles affaires avaient-ils à traiter ? Discrètement il avait mené sa petite enquête. Cette dernière s'était révélée infructueuse et il avait ouvertement demandé à Rupert de l'informer sur leurs rencontres. Pour la première fois, le majordome avait refusé arguant que les affaires privées du jeune maître ne le concernaient en rien.

A contre cœur, il avait donc clos le dossier Winchester. Mais bien qu'il apprécie le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises lors des parties fines organisées par le Duc de Worthington, il ne pouvait se départir de cette curieuse appréhension. Appréhension qui s'était matérialisée lorsqu'il avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par un des domestiques de Lord Blake lui intimant de se rendre immédiatement à Bryanston.

Hagard, il s'était levé et habillé avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Indifférent au temps extérieur, la pluie l'avait définitivement réveillé en se déversant sur lui au sortir de son domicile. Vivement, il avait grimpé dans la berline et la voiture les avait mené en tout hâte vers la maison des Blake.

Ce qu'il y vit ce soir là lui rappela les visions d'horreur qu'il conservait des champs de bataille de Crimée : les hurlements de douleur et de terreur, les visages dévastés et angoissés, les chiffons imbibés de sang, le silence de la mort...

Le souffle coupé, la bile lui montant à la gorge, il s'était retiré précipitamment, sans un mot, et était sorti vomir tout son saoul. Appuyé contre le mur en brique, il avait laissé les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal avant de se décider à reprendre sa place auprès d'eux.

Il devait comprendre comment ils avaient pu, tous trois, en arriver là. Mais pour l'heure quelqu'un devait suppléer Rupert dans sa tâche, prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient au vu de la situation critique que la famille Blake traversait. Il serait cet homme. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Et qui que soit la personne à l'origine de cet évènement tragique, il ne serait jamais en paix, foi de David Thomas.

A la terreur de perdre le seul être qui lui rappela Henry, s'ajouta la culpabilité. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir poursuivi sa surveillance. Il avait fait confiance à Rupert. Il avait eu tort.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Aujourd'hui Castiel s'engageait dans une voie destructrice. Par sa faute et celle de Dean.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour maudit où il avait ruiné d'un mot leur avenir. Dean n'avait rien dit. Non. Il était beaucoup trop fier. Il avait simplement baissé les yeux et repris sa veille silencieuse et attentionnée. Mais lui avait su lire derrière ce lourd silence. Dean venait de prendre une décision qui briserait le lien ténu qui retenait encore Castiel à la vie. Et il restait intimement persuadé que ces deux là partageaient davantage qu'une simple amitié virile. Il y a des regards, des gestes qui ne trompent pas.

Mais Dean Winchester avait fait son choix. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à un homme alors même qu'il n'en était plus un aux yeux de ses pairs. Leur rébellion et les conséquences qu'elle avait eu pouvaient à tout moment être dévoilées sur la place publique. Ils devaient faire profil bas ou leur avenir en pâtirait.

En outre, il devait également faire face à des sentiments auxquels il n'était pas préparé. Tout allait trop vite. Il devait prendre de la distance. Il avait accepté de rester le temps que Castiel reprenne connaissance mais lorsqu'il émergerait de son coma, il disparaitrait de sa vie. Il ne devrait pas tenter de le rechercher. Il ne devrait jamais le mentionner. Il le fit promettre à chacun d'entre eux.

Lorsque Castiel Blake s'était enfin réveillé, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'accident. A son chevet, le médecin diagnostiqua un trouble de la mémoire incapable de se prononcer sur la durée et si le trouble serait passager ou définitif. Il ne leur avait pas caché qu'entre la violence du choc, l'intervention et le coma qui avait suivi, le fait qu'il reprenne conscience était déjà un miracle en soi.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Dean avait écouté les propos du médecin. Sans un bruit, il s'était retiré. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir.

A la nuit tombée, il était entré dans la chambre et avait profité de l'effet de l'opium sur le blessé pour le regarder une dernière fois. Délicatement, il avait effleuré sa main. Son regard avait dérivé vers son visage plus reposé que ces dernières semaines, plus coloré aussi. Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes. Surpris, il s'était vivement écarté et avait fui. En arrivant au pas de la porte, il avait lancé un dernier regard et murmuré "Adieu Cas".

Il ignorait qu'il avait été vu. David était resté immobile tout le temps que Dean Winchester était venu dans la chambre de Castiel. Les gestes et les mots qu'il avait surpris le confortèrent dans son idée que les deux jeunes gens avaient beaucoup d'affinités en commun.

Bien qu'il en veuille à Dean pour l'avoir obligé à tenir une telle promesse, il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait du vivre avec cette "tare". Il ne s'en était jamais ouvert. A quiconque. Même Henry ne l'avait jamais su. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait aimé cet homme mais à aucun prix il n'aurait sacrifié leur amitié. Elle lui était si chère.

D'un autre côté, la déviance du jeune comte de Scottfield ne le surprenait pas. Il était toujours "si en dehors du monde". Les femmes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Son défunt père s'en était même ouvert à lui en lui confiant que son fils était probablement le seul noble encore puceau à vingt ans passés et qu'il devait avoir une déficience sexuelle quelconque.

Il fut donc d'autant plus surpris lorsque ce dernier vint le trouver à son étude pour lui annoncer ses prochaines fiançailles avec la jeune Alexane de Winter. Fidèle à son rôle, il avait simplement acquiescé à sa demande mais l'homme qu'il était restait persuadé dans son for intérieur que ce mariage était une erreur.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé de le faire comprendre à Castiel. En vain. Aucun des arguments avancés n'avait été retenu par le jeune lord. Peu importait qu'elle ne soit pas riche, qu'elle n'ait pas de dot, qu'elle ait des dettes. Il ne l'épousait pas pour ses terres ou son titre. Sa mésaventure lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les priorités de sa vie. La jeune femme vivait sous son toit depuis longtemps à présent, il convenait donc de régulariser cette situation étrange et gênante qui entachait sa réputation. Et si l'amour s'invitait dans leur union, il serait comblé. Il était un homme d'honneur.

Ce matin encore, il avait une dernière fois tenté de le convaincre de renoncer à ce projet. Projet qui selon lui courait à sa perte. A travers le reflet du miroir, le regard dur de Castiel l'avait stoppé. Sa voix s'était élevée et d'un ton sec il lui avait asséné :

- David. Malgré toute l'amitié que je vous porte, si une fois encore vous me parlez de la stupide raison qui me pousse à épouser Alexane, je vous jure que dès lundi vous ne serez plus responsable de la gestion de mon patrimoine. Je m'adresserais à vos confrères et me passerais de vos services. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Le regard morne et taciturne de Castiel ne masquait plus sa douleur intérieure. L'étincelle de vie qui luisait dans son regard clair avait depuis longtemps diparu. Depuis le jour de l'accident. Et Alexane aussi douce soit-elle ne comblerait jamais le vide, le manque de l'autre, de l'éternel absent.

Cependant il n'avait rien ajouté. Il s'était contenté de l'assister dans les ultimes préparatifs de sa noce. Il l'avait aidé à se vêtir parcourant discrètement les cicatrices qui fleurissaient la surface de son corps. A croire que Dieu le punissait pour un pêché qu'il n'avait pas encore commis.

Dans la cabine de la berline, il eut la douloureuse impression de le mener à l'abattoir plus qu'à son propre mariage. Aucune gaieté, aucun sourire n'illuminait ses traits. Seulement l'expression d'un devoir à accomplir. Et pourtant il tenait à elle. Elle n'était point en cause. Elle n'était pas juste la bonne personne. S'adressant une dernière fois à Dieu, il espérait qu'un miracle se produirait avant l'inéluctable.

Un coup porté à la vitre lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il ouvrit la porte de l'habitacle et la tint pour Castiel qui descendit lentement le marchepied. Devant eux, le prêtre de l'Eglise Saint Giles les attendait et les accueillit avec ferveur. Les bénissant, il les pria d'entrer et de s'installer.

**XXX**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, Bryanston Square.**

En fin de matinée, Alexane avait vu ses plans contrarier lorsque le majordome de la demeure Blake avait frappé à sa porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revêtir les vêtements de cérémonie en compagnie de Martha, Rupert s'était présenté. D'un geste sec, il avait congédié la jeune lingère. Il avait attendu qu'elle sorte puis il avait déposé un plateau chargé de viennoiseries, de fruits frais et de thé fumant sur la petite desserte de sa chambre.

D'un regard sévère, il lui avait intimé de prendre une rapide collation. Elle n'avait pas cherché à discuter ou à décliner, elle savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

Anna, la cuisinière, avait du l'avertir qu'elle ne s'alimentait presque pas et que cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines. Si au départ, son manque d'appétit avait été mis sur le compte de son état de santé précaire, aujourd'hui il lui serait plus difficile d'échapper aux questions. Elle savait qu'elle ne le cacherait pas bien longtemps aux yeux aguerris des domestiques surtout en renvoyant aux cuisines la quasi intégralité de son plateau. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. La simple vue d'un aliment, la simple odeur d'une sauce la rendait nauséeuse et la dégoûtait d'y toucher. Ce qui fut plaisir devint obligation. Chaque jour elle se forçait donc à prendre quelques miettes. Son corps devait tenir. Il était inutile de les alarmer encore plus. Elle avait causé tant de problème à cette famille, elle ne le devait plus. Elle avait donc choisi de se taire. Elle n'avait simplement pas envisagé qu'elle serait si bien encadrée.

Elle aimait bien Rupert. Sous ses airs d'homme guindé, il était bon et juste envers son prochain. Elle ignorait si Castiel l'avait réellement informé de leur projet ou si il s'était contenté de lui donner une explication plausible pour justifier de sa présence en cette demeure. Mais dans tous les cas si il avait connaissance de tous les tenants et aboutissants de leur affaire, elle avait la preuve par son attitude qu'il ne la jugeait pas.

En effet, il lui témoignait le même hommage qu'à son employeur, s'afférant auprès d'elle en toute efficacité et discrétion. Il prenait soin d'elle alors même qu'elle était l'unique raison de la blessure reçue par Lord Blake. Il aurait pu la chasser de la maisonnée si l'homme de loi de Castiel, David, l'avait demandé et nul n'aurait rien eu à dire. Mais non, aucun ordre n'était venu.

Au fil des semaines, elle avait appris à lire derrière les postures et les paroles de Rupert. Sous son masque, il cachait une profonde affection pour chaque membre de la demeure, le jeune Comte inclus. Et son regard posé sur elle ce matin le démontrait encore. Il s'inquiétait pour la future épouse de son "maître" bien qu'elle ne s'en sente pas digne.

Tout en soutenant son regard, elle avait choisi au hasard un fruit qu'elle avait croqué sans appétit. Le sucre du fruit lui apporta quelque réconfort mais ne comblerait jamais le vide de son estomac. Elle devrait prendre une petite douceur, le regard doux de Rupert, l'encourageait d'ailleurs en ce sens, mais c'était peine perdue. Le fait de porter son regard sur le croissant la renvoya dans sa geôle et à tout ce qui y était rattaché.

Elle eut soudain froid. Dans un reflexe de protection dérisoire, elle porta ses bras autour d'elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir Rupert lui tendre une tasse de thé fumant. De sa main tremblante, elle avait saisi la anse de sa tasse et l'avait portée à ses lèvres. La chaleur du breuvage l'avait réchauffé et rassasié.

C'était insuffisant, ils le savaient tous deux, mais elle avait au moins consenti un geste. Rupert en était conscient et lorsqu'il prit la parole pour lui faire entendre raison, un demi sourire étirait ses lèvres :

- Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle de Winter, je ne donne mon point de vue sur une situation que lorsque Lord Blake ou un membre de l'aristocratie me le demande. La majeure partie de mon travail s'effectue dans le silence et dans les coulisses. Pourtant aujourd'hui je vais y contrevenir car ce que j'ai sous les yeux me déplaît au plus haut point. Comment osez-vous vous comporter ainsi ? Qu'irait-on imaginer si par malheur la jeune Comtesse de Scottfield tombait en pamoison lors de ses noces ? Voulez-vous que votre futur époux ait des comptes à rendre à sa Majesté ? Voulez-vous qu'on pense que votre séjour ici ressemble à un enfermement, que vous êtes privée de nourriture et de boisson ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'on souffre déjà suffisamment ?

Face à lui, Alexane avait reposé la tasse vide sur la soucoupe en porcelaine et l'observait. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres mais il savait qu'elle l'entendait et le comprenait parfaitement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa bouche. Il poursuivit sa "leçon".

- De plus sachez que Lord Blake a spécialement sollicité un traiteur pour la préparation des plats exotiques dont vous raffolez. Alors de grâce, prenez sur vous et faites un effort. Je sais que les évènements tragiques que vous venez de traverser ont quelque peu modifié votre métabolisme, que vous ne dormez quasiment plus depuis son départ mais je vous en prie pensez que vous ne serez plus jamais seule. Oui votre unique famille n'est plus. Oui vous êtes à la merci de cet homme. Et oui je suis au courant. Comment croyez-vous que nous vous avons retrouvés ? Alors je vous en conjure, battez-vous ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le au moins pour lui !

Chaque mot de Rupert, dur et sincère, se déversait en elle. Certaines questions venaient enfin d'obtenir une réponse. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le soulagement fit place au chagrin et aux larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues pâles. Elle comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle devait tirer un trait sur son passé et songer à l'avenir. Son avenir. Avec Castiel.

Face à sa détresse, Rupert n'avait pu rester de marbre. Il avait donc posé sa main sur son épaule en un geste léger et tendre. En silence, il avait déposé un fin mouchoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'avait laissé pleurer tout son saoul.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir la soutenir et la conseiller davantage mais son devoir l'appelait. Il espérait juste que son intervention serait suivie d'effets. Il s'inclina une dernière fois devant la jeune baronne et s'en retourna à ses travaux domestiques.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il aperçut Martha qui patientait dans le couloir. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua de se porter auprès d'Alexane et de veiller à ce qu'elle se repose jusqu'à la cérémonie. Avec un sourire, cette dernière avait opiné et avait refermé doucement la porte derrière elle. A présent la future comtesse était entre de bonnes mains.

A pas feutrés, Martha s'était approchée de sa jeune maîtresse et avait attendu que les longs sanglots s'estompent pour prendre la parole. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'espionner pour comprendre que le majordome avait mis son grain de sel. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas toujours en accord avec lui, elle devait au moins lui reconnaître de savoir prendre soin de ses employeurs, de les recadrer dans le respect de la hiérarchie. Et nul doute qu'Alexane avait du en goûter.

Debout à ses côtés, elle assistait impuissante à l'explosion de sa tristesse, de sa douleur. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Silencieuse, elle adressa une rapide prière à Mary pour qu'elle lui donne la force de persévérer. Elle l'aimait bien sa "maîtresse". Elle était juste et bonne. Elle ne méritait pas son sort.

Rompant le silence et le cours de ses pensées, la voix devenue grave d'Alexane s'éleva dans les airs :

- Il a raison, tu sais.

- Plaît-il Madame ?

- Martha. Suis-je vraiment si famélique ? Fais-je si peur à voir ? J'aimerai tant reprendre goût à la vie mais...

Soucieuse de lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans qu'elle n'en soit offusquée, elle s'accroupit devant elle pour l'obliger à la voir et lui dit de but en blanc :

- Alexane, si vous me permettez... J'ignore les propos que vous a tenu Monsieur Stevenson mais je vous prierai instamment de le croire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tous les domestiques de cette demeure vous sont attachés, sans parler de Monsieur Thomas et bien évidemment de Lord Blake. Il est clair que je ne pourrai jamais me mettre à votre place. Je suis une londonienne de l'East End après tout. Nos deux mondes sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Pourtant les souffrances que vous éprouvez en ce jour, nous tous, pauvre ou riche, nous avons ou aurons à les connaître. Je sais que vous êtes malheureuse, que vous souffrez mais vous êtes forte. La preuve en est que vous êtes ici avec nous et non là-bas. Si vous avez su résisté alors, battez-vous maintenant ! Vivez !

Les yeux admiratifs, Alexane contemplait sa jeune protégée l'encourager à se dépasser avec ses mots à l'accent prononcé. Elle aurait tant aimé lui confier son secret, leur secret mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le devait pas. Ce poids, leur poids, elle devrait le porter. Ce serait son, non, leur chemin de croix. Elle savait que leur vie durant elle devrait porter un masque. Le masque de la honte et du mensonge. Mais elle était aimée, non comme elle l'aurait souhaité mais ce serait suffisant.

Martha, elle, scrutait les traits de sa maîtresse. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les larmes s'étaient taries et avaient simplement laissé leurs sillons sur son si beau visage. A présent un mince sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais Alexane demeurait obstinément muette. Elle n'avait rien répondu à son monologue se contentant de la fixer. Elle espérait que les mots employés suffiraient à la sortir de sa torpeur. Et apparemment, ce le fut.

Contre toute attente, Alexane porta sa main vers sa joue et l'effleura d'une caresse légère. Un simple murmure l'accompagna "Merci Martha".

Prenant sur elle, la jeune baronne se leva doucement et s'installa derrière le paravent. Elle l'appela pour qu'elle lui passe les sous-vêtements en soie choisis pour l'occasion. Puis elle la rejoignit pour attacher le long corset qui comprimerait ses cuisses et sa poitrine d'une part, et lui passer la longue jupe à tournure et la veste à lacets de couleur ivoire d'autre part. Bien que la mode soit aux frou-frou et aux surcharges décoratives, elle avait commandé une robe de cérémonie ouvragée mais simple. Une paire de bas et de gants, sans oublier une paire de bottines assorties ainsi qu'un court voile complétaient l'ensemble. Elle avait su se montrer raisonnable dans ses choix bien que son fiancé lui ait ouvert son compte en banque.

Une fois vêtue, elle l'installa devant la coiffeuse et la coiffa en un chignon souple dans lequel serait fixé le voile. Elle lui avait doucement baigné ses yeux avec une décoction d'eau de rose qui réduirait leur gonflement disgracieux et avait entrepris de lui souligner ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres pastel. Nul autre maquillage ne serait nécessaire. Alexane aimait le naturel et non le maquillage outrancier sévissant à la Cour. Elle avait simplement acquiescé et obéi.

Satisfaite de son ouvrage, elle l'invita à se lever et la conduisit les yeux fermés devant la psyché et lui murmura "Ouvrez-les".

Alexane fut saisie par la beauté mystérieuse que lui renvoyait le miroir en pied. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire le flot d'émotions que cela draina. Sans conteste sa beauté était réelle pour des yeux extérieurs ; elle, par contre, se trouvait trop pâle, trop maigre à son goût. Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à ce reflet honni, une autre image se superposa : celle d'un homme au regard perdu mais déterminé. Castiel Blake.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, à une heure avancée de la nuit, le Comte de Scottfield s'était présenté devant ses appartements. Inquiète d'entendre toquer ainsi, elle avait entrouvert la porte pour découvrir Castiel en vêtement de nuit.

D'une voix grave ce dernier lui avait demandé l'autorisation d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ils devaient s'entretenir ensemble de toute urgence. Elle s'était déportée et il avait investi son espace sans bruit. Elle avait doucement refermé la porte et l'avait suivi.

En contre jour, elle avait pu remarquer à quel point Castiel avait changé. Son corps, son attitude. Le jeune comte réservé et sensible qu'il était cédait parfois la place à un homme irascible et froid, séquelles de sa blessure. Pourtant ce soir dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle retrouvait ce jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé d'un simple regard. Ses yeux brillaient malgré la pénombre et elle aurait juré que ses joues étaient rosies.

Elle le pria de s'installer dans le fauteuil et s'assit sur le coffre au pied de son lit attendant qu'il lui expose le motif de sa visite. Les minutes s'égrenèrent mais Castiel restait désespérément silencieux. Fatiguée mais ne pouvant le chasser, elle esquissa un geste pour masquer son bâillement disgracieux qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, sa voix n'était que chuchotement. Elle dut s'approcher au maximum de ce que la décence autorisait pour l'entendre.

- Alexane... Alex...

Comprenant que l'enjeu était d'importance au vu de la difficulté de Castiel à s'exprimer, elle l'encouragea en posant sa main fraîche sur la sienne :

- Je suis là, Castiel. Je vous écoute.

- Je...

- Oui ?

Cependant elle ne s'attendit pas à la réaction de Castiel qui soudain écarta sa main et se releva brusquement. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée prêt à partir :

- Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je n'aurai jamais du venir à une heure aussi tardive. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vous verrai demain. En fin de matinée. Bonne nuit !

- Attendez, Lord Blake !

La main sur la poignée il se stoppa à l'entente de son patronyme. Consciente d'avoir capté son attention, elle poursuivit et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées :

- Je ne dormais pas de toute façon alors autant avoir cette conversation maintenant vous ne croyez pas ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle prit cela pour un oui et attrapa sa main. Elle le tira vers elle et le rassit dans le siège encore chaud. Elle s'accroupit pour être face à lui et enchaîna :

- Que teniez-vous tant à me dire qui ne pouvait attendre demain Castiel ?

Lord Blake fixait la jeune baronne. Malgré son apparente fragilité, il devait reconnaître que son caractère affirmé lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises. Sous des dehors affables et doux, elle cachait bien son jeu. Malgré la perte et la douleur, elle faisait face dans la dignité. Sa décision était prise. Il se lança.

- Alexane. Ce que je vais vous proposer maintenant je ne le ferai qu'une unique fois. Si vous ne partagiez pas mon opinion, je le comprendrai et nous en resterons là. Je ne vous en parlerai plus et nous continuerons comme avant. Nous devrons juste prendre d'autres dispositions pour que vous ne soyez plus jamais inquiétée.

Elle se crispa sous l'idée qui se profilait dans son esprit. Prenant les devants, elle rétorqua :

- De quoi me parlez-vous Castiel ?

- De mariage.

Son intuition vérifiée, elle hoqueta.

- De... de mariage. Vous désirez vous unir à moi ? C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

Le cœur battant, Castiel dévisageait Alexane. Son extrême pâleur. Sa mine défaite. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Aurait-il fait une erreur d'appréciation ? Et puis pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de trahir quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui qui pensait régler cette affaire en quelques secondes s'interrogeait. Le silence devint pesant et il prononça d'une voix basse :

- Vous y êtes opposée ?

Face à lui, Alexane s'était figée. Ses pensées virevoltaient : Dieu ne pouvait pas être si cruel. Castiel se jouait d'elle. Il n'oserait pas lui proposer cela sachant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Non, c'était une blague de mauvais goût, un cauchemar dont elle se réveillerait. Définitivement. Mais alors que son esprit hurlait un "oui", sa bouche répondit simplement :

- Non. Je suis juste... abasourdie... Oui je crois que c'est le mot...

Elle devait comprendre la raison de cette soudaine proposition. Elle insista :

- Mais pourquoi ? Et maintenant qui plus est ?

- Alexane. Je serai franc. Ma blessure présente des lésions irréversibles. Je suis le dernier Blake. Je me dois à mon nom. Je ne dirai pas que je vous aime car ce serait vous manquer de respect. Mais ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est que je m'emploierai chaque jour à vous rendre la vie la plus douce possible.

Alexane détourna le regard, blessée. Il ne lui apprenait rien. Elle aurait seulement aimé se tromper.

Castiel lui saisit le menton d'un doigt et la força à le considérer.

- Alex. Je suis profondément navré de ne pouvoir répondre à vos sentiments mais je préfère être honnête avec vous. Lorsque je vous dis que je ne vous aime pas, je vous parle d'amour. Sachez cependant que vous ne m'êtes pas indifférente loin de là. J'éprouve une affection particulière pour vous que je qualifierai d'inclination fraternelle. C'est la seule chose que je vous garantis. Peut-être mes sentiments évolueront-ils, je l'ignore.

Castiel lisait dans les yeux d'Alexane le chagrin et la douleur contenue. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

- Je sais que je vous demande un gros sacrifice mais au vu de notre passif commun, j'ai pensé. Enfin... Vous avez sans doute besoin de prendre le temps de la réflexion, je vais donc vous laisser. Nous en terminerons demain.

Elle l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son genou :

- Castiel. La réponse est oui. Oui car j'ai une dette infinie envers vous. Oui je vous épouserai. Même si nous n'éprouvons jamais les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vous obligerai à rien. Ma seule exigence sera d'être libre.

- Alors je vous le promets, Alexane. Vous serez libre. Libre de m'aimer ou non. Libre de rester ou de partir. La seule condition que j'émets à cette union sera que vous me donniez un héritier. Ensuite le choix vous appartiendra.

- Je l'avais compris ainsi, Castiel.

Le comte avait enlacé sa main et l'avait serré délicatement. Il l'avait porté à ses lèvres et avait déposé un furtif baiser sur sa paume. Elle lui avait souri tendrement en retour.

- Bien. J'en ai déjà parlé avec David pour tout ce qui est relatif aux documents juridiques et administratifs. Avez-vous des exigences particulières ? Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, nous pourrions nous marier la dernière semaine de juillet...

Leur conversation s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la nuit.

Avant de la quitter, il avait eu un second geste de tendresse désintéressée. En se relevant du fauteuil où il était resté assis des heures durant sans émettre la moindre plainte, il s'était doucement penché vers elle, assise à ses pieds. Sa main avait délicatement saisi sa nuque, son souffle tiède avait effleuré sa peau diaphane avant que ses lèvres ne l'embrassent sur la tempe. Un instant elle avait cru qu'il le poserait sur ses lèvres. A tort. Mais ce baiser aussi furtif soit-il l'avait comblé et laissé frissonnante. Inconscient du trouble dans lequel il l'avait plongé, il s'était levé précautionneusement et lui avait murmuré un discret "bonne nuit".

Au petit matin, Castiel avait réuni toute la domesticité pour leur annoncer officiellement que la Baronne de Winter serait la prochaine Comtesse de Scottfield. Tous les avaient félicités et s'étaient inclinés en signe de respect.

Leur destin était scellé.

**XXX**

**Juillet 1876 - Londres, Eglise Saint Giles.**

Dean avait quitté sa modeste chambre meublée dans un des quartiers pauvres de l'East End en milieu de matinée. Il avait beau être un bon marcheur, vu la canicule qui s'annonçait, il préférait prendre son temps pour arriver à destination.

Si auparavant il aurait pu se rendre en berline jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et ainsi partir à la dernière minute, à présent il ne pouvait compter que sur ses jambes pour le mener à bon port. Une chance pour lui, sa mémoire cartographique lui avait permis de rapidement cerner les bons quartiers comme ceux à éviter. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être victime d'un agression dans une ruelle les premières semaines de sa nouvelle vie mais sa très bonne connaissance technique du combat de rue avait eu vite fait de détourner les voleurs vers une proie plus facile. Depuis il restait vigilant lorsqu'il empruntait certains chemins, en particulier de nuit. Combattre un adversaire oui, en combattre une demie douzaine non.

Il s'engageait dans Brook Street lorsqu'il trébucha sur une aspérité. Avisant ses semelles usées jusqu'à la corde, il grogna. Décidément, il n'avait pas de vaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, une gêne se manifesta dans son pied droit. Agacé, il s'arrêta de nouveau, défit le lacet et secoua sa chaussure jusqu'à ce que le traître qui avait manqué de le faire choir en sorte. Il l'attrapa, l'examina et le jeta sur le bas côté s'estimant heureux de ne pas s'être coupé.

Reprenant sa marche, il convint que se procurer une nouvelle paire de chaussures devenait urgente. Il en acquerrait une paire dans la semaine sur les marchés locaux et tant pis si cela entamait les fonds mis de côté. Etre bien chaussé pouvait être une garantie de survie surtout en ces temps troublés.

Une chance pour lui, son état vestimentaire actuel le mettait pour ainsi dire à l'abri d'un détroussement ; mais bon il n'était pas utile de tenter le diable. En attendant, nul le croisant vêtu ainsi ne le reconnaîtrait, sa famille inclus.

Au bout de quelques miles, s'éloignant des quais, l'humidité s'évapora et la chaleur s'installa. Avisant les vêtements qu'il portait, il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait du enfiler une chemise plus fine. A ce rythme là, il arriverait couvert de sueur. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Il devrait faire avec.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ils devaient se rencontrer et discuter ensemble. Non. Il devait juste s'assurer que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. L'apercevoir, même de loin, suffirait. Rectification les apercevoir. Ensemble. Son cœur se serra bien malgré lui.

Depuis qu'il avait littéralement fui Bryanston et son propriétaire, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ses étranges et si grisantes émotions qui le parcouraient lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Il se rappelait avec une particulière acuité ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé la nuit de son départ. Bien qu'il se sente attiré par Castiel et son corps, son désir pour les femmes persistait encore ce qui le plongeait dans la perplexité la plus totale. Etait-il possible d'être simplement amoureux de l'âme d'un homme, de la personne qui composait son être ? Et puis était-ce réellement de l'amour et non pas plutôt un désir physique qu'il rêverait d'assouvir ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il parvint enfin au terme de sa promenade. Devant lui, l'Eglise Saint Giles. Le portail en fer forgé était ouvert. Le porche agrémenté de discrets ornements floraux sur les bas côtés indiquait qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Le long du muret, quelques attelages stationnaient déjà. Parmi eux, celui de sa famille. Il ne serait pas si simple de s'approcher finalement.

Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour ne pas l'impliquer dans leurs affaires, Samuel n'avait pas été dupe et avait rapidement exigé des explications à son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu non plus. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il l'avait averti qu'un jour ses frasques le conduiraient à sa perte. Mais quand bien même il se disait qu'il aurait du l'écouter, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette idée que ses actes étaient louables. Leur action était légitime. Ils avaient juste mésestimé ce dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, ce qui avait causé leur perte.

Il devrait donc patienter à distance raisonnable. Une fois tous les invités installés et l'office religieux débuté, il pénètrerait dans le lieu de culte. A défaut il courait le risque d'être repéré bien que ce soit hautement improbable. Qui irait le chercher sous ses pauvres atours et avec une barbe de trois jours ? Non, seul son regard pourrait le trahir. Il resterait donc dans l'ombre et observerait cet homme pour lequel il s'était sacrifié s'engager pour l'éternité auprès d'elle.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Alexane était apparue dans la berline noire du comte de Scottfield, escortée par Rupert Stevenson, le majordome de Bryanston et de Martha, sa jeune domestique. Si le premier l'avait aidé à descendre, la seconde avait réajusté ses effets et son voile qui avaient légèrement glissé au cours du trajet. Une fois certain que ses services n'étaient plus requis, Monsieur Stevenson s'était incliné et avait grimpé dans le coupé qui s'en retournait. Seule Martha l'accompagnerait.

Avant que les portes de l'église ne se referment sur elle, il avait eu le temps d'apprécier la simplicité de sa tenue ivoire qui mettait en valeur ses formes et son teint de porcelaine. Il aurait aimé apercevoir son visage, y lire une émotion mais seul son profil lui apparaissait. De ce qu'il en voyait, elle faisait une magnifique mariée et il espérait, à contrecœur, qu'ils seraient heureux. Qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux le serait.

Il avait attendu une bonne demie heure avant d'ouvrir la porte latérale et de se glisser à l'intérieur. Heureusement, la lourde porte en chêne n'avait pas grincé sur ses gonds ce qui aurait signalé sa présence et ruiné ses projets. Aussi discret que le chat aux pattes de velours, il s'était collé le long d'une colonne et avait risqué un regard vers la nef.

Devant lui, auréolés par les anciens vitraux, Castiel et Alexane écoutaient le prêtre discourir sur les vertus du mariage et ses obligations.

Puis vint ce moment que chacun redoutait. Lorsque le prêtre s'adressa à l'assemblée pour savoir si quelqu'un voulait s'opposer à cette union, les mots maudits "qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais" se répercutèrent sur les murs en écho. Le silence de la salle devint pesant. Les fiancés, mal à l'aise, joignirent leurs mains pour garder contenance. Leurs prières redoublèrent. Nul ne devait révéler leur secret.

A cet instant, il aurait pu tout annuler, tout régler. Il disposait des connaissances nécessaires mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. En se dévoilant, il ruinerait définitivement leur réputation et cela il ne désirait point. Lui seul devait payer le prix fort. Il se tut.

Le cœur lourd, il entendit son "Cas" et son "Alex" se donner l'un à l'autre, s'engager pour l'éternité à s'aimer, se chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Leurs regards identiques plongés l'un dans l'autre.

A la fin de l'échange, Castiel avait saisi la main gauche d'Alexane et avait passé l'anneau d'or les liant à jamais aux yeux de Dieu et des hommes. Ils étaient désormais mari et femme.

Cette fois, le jeu était terminé. Personne ne s'approprierait Alexane de Winter. Personne mis à part Castiel Blake, Comte de Scottfield, son époux.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Sa respiration se coupa. Il dut s'appuyer contre la colonne froide pour reprendre son souffle. Sur l'instant il ne comprit pas d'où venait ces gouttelettes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il pleurait, tout simplement. Lui, Dean Winchester, fils déshérité du Comte de Kent, versait des larmes pour un homme. Quelle ironie !

De l'autre côté, le prêtre bénissait leur union et invitait les nouveaux époux à se présenter à leur famille et à la société. Les rares invités et les quelques badauds friands de ce genre de cérémonie se levaient déjà pour les accueillir.

Il ne pouvait plus rester là. A tout instant, il risquait d'être découvert. Des pas s'approchant dans sa direction il s'écarta brusquement du pilier. La vue encore brouillée par les larmes, il heurta dans sa précipitation un des autels portatifs éparpillant sur le sol en pierre les cierges à brûler. Tous les regards pointèrent vers lui sans le voir. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait fuir. Fuir pour ne point se trahir.

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il osa un dernier regard vers cet homme qu'il aimait, conscient qu'après ce jour il devrait l'oublier.

Il eut tort.

A quelques mètres de lui, Castiel s'était arrêté, Alexane sur les talons, et le fixait silencieux. Dès que la résonance s'était éteinte, il avait répondu à son instinct en se dirigeant vers la source probable du bruit. Il fut surpris de n'y découvrir qu'un pauvre hère caché derrière une porte.

Cependant, alors qu'il se détournait, quelque chose dans l'allure de l'homme l'interpella. Il lui semblait étrangement familier bien que son visage dévoré par une barbe de quelques jours ne lui dise rien. Décidé à approfondir les choses, il porta son regard sur ses yeux.

En une seconde, la messe fut dite. Cet homme, ce visage, ces yeux. Oui ces yeux qui hantaient ses jours et ses nuits. Dean.. Dean... Dean... Ce prénom sonnait comme une litanie.

Il sentit une douleur sourdre dans sa tempe alors qu'un pan de sa mémoire se réveillait enfin. Il se crispa sur sa canne face au kaléidoscope d'images qui se présentaient mais incapable d'y faire face, il s'effondra, le seul prénom de Dean sur ses lèvres.

**XXX**

* * *

**To be continued...**

Alors oui je vous entends déjà derrière vos écrans en train de hurler au cliffhanger. Et vous avez raison.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre patience.

Merci de continuer à me suivre et à me lire. Merci à Ignis pour tous ses petits messages auxquels je ne peux répondre.

Au mois prochain pour celles qui ne suivent que Scottfield,

A très vite pour les autres

Marianclea


End file.
